Arcanu Spiritu
by Ryusuken
Summary: Historia Pausada...indefinidamente...mais info leia a nota do autor....
1. Liberi Fatali Criança Escolhida

Hikaru no Mikoto 

Uma semana .Este é o tempo que Harry Potter tinha esperado para receber as notas de seus NOMs.Por mais incrível que possa parecer,até que ele foi bem.Ele havia recebido 11 NOMs,uma nota bastante razoável,bem mais até do que ele mesmo havia esperado .Fazia uma semana que ele havia voltado de Hogwarts para suas ferias de verão na casa de seus tios.As férias do seu quinto ano na escola de magia mais famosa do mundo .Um ano que ele adoraria esquecer.Meses tendo sonhos estranhos com um maldito corredor no Ministério da Magia,uma maldita profecia ....As lembranças ainda lhe corroíam e a dor da perda ainda lhe era forte demais.Em apenas um ano ele passou por duras e severas provações.Os problemas da adolescência nem lhe incomodaram como deveriam,embora ele os tivesse,pois como sempre,a vida que ele tinha nunca poderia ser normal.Principalmente quando o pior bruxo das trevas nos últimos 100 anos está atrás de você.Voldemort retornara no final de seu quarto ano,levando parte de seu sangue e a vida de Cedrigo Diggory.E no final do seu quinto ano,ele lhe levou aquele que lhe era tão querido quanto a um pai.Sirius Black havia sido jogado por um tipo de portal,durante a luta contra Bellatrix Lestrange,na Sala dos Mortos,no Ministério da Magia .Aquele foi o pior dia da vida de Harry a não ser talvez,pela noite em que ele perdeu os pais e ganhou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa ."Tanto benção como maldição"-foi o que Dumbledore disse a ele quando lhe contou dos segredos contidos por 15 anos.Benção por que indicava a aproximação de Voldemort,Maldição por que abria as portas de sua mente a ele.E foi assim que ele foi enganado e levado a cair numa armadilha,a armadilha que custou a vida de Sirius e quase a de seus próprios amigos.Mais uma amarga lembrança .Ser enganado e quase levar seus amigos a morte certa .Lembrar daquela noite não era impossível.Ele o fazia todas as noites desde seu retorno .Os Comensais da Morte atacando seus amigos do DA(Dumbledore´s Army),tão corajosos em acompanhá-lo na tentativa de resgatar Sirius,a luta entre a Ordem de Fênix e os Comensais,a perda de Sirius,o estranho estado de Rony ao ser banhado em uma estranha poção-(a qual Harry ainda estava curioso em saber qual foi...)- Hermione caída,após um ataque desconhecido por um comensal da morte.Mione....a dor de imaginar perdê-la,vê-la caída como se estivesse morta .....aquela imagem estava tão gravada na mente de Harry quanto a do rosto de Sirius ao ser lançado ao tal 'portal'.Como pôde ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de arriscar a vida de seus amigos à aquele ponto?Vê-la,ali,caída diante dele,como morta,aquela era a imagem que mais o fazia pensar sobre aquela noite.E se ela tivesse morrido?Como poderia viver carregando a imagem dela morta diante dos seus olhos?Não sabia explicar,mas aquela imagem lhe fez pensar em coisas que ele nunca imaginara antes.Uma nova determinação nascera em sua mente durante aqueles dias,aqueles horrendos dias,em que tinha que ficar com seus tios.

"Nunca mais!-pensou Harry - Nunca mais alguém que eu amo vai morrer ou sofrer diante de mim!"

E foi assim que ele planejou uma nova forma de se preparar para enfrentar seu destino,pois se o destino lhe havia roubado todas as esperanças de ter uma vida normal,então ele iria enfrentá-lo de frente e sem medo,sem barreiras,como Sirius faria,como seu pai faria .

Era mais um novo dia amanhecendo no castelo de Hogwarts.Alvo Dumbledore acordava para mais um dia,mais um dia de apreensão e preocupações para com o mundo bruxo.Voldemort continuava com seus ataques esporádicos a nascidos trouxas e trouxas em geral.Só que agora,com o auxilio do Ministério da Magia,as coisas estavam indo um pouco melhor,ou pelo menos,estavam menos fáceis pro lado das Trevas.

Pouco antes de dar bom dia a Fawkes - sua fênix de estimação - Dumbledore percebeu uma bela e rara coruja branca voando em direção ao seu escritório e abrindo rapidamente a janela,permitiu que ela lhe entregasse uma carta que logo mudaria o destino que ele havia planejado para o garoto que ele havia feito sofrer durante os últimos 15 anos.

__

" Profº Dumbledore,eu venho tendo sonhos sobre aquela noite em que tudo aconteceu e cheguei a uma conclusão: eu nunca mais permitirei que isto volte a acontecer.Os sonhos com os ataques de Voldemort tem diminuído,parece que ele não quer que eu lhe dê relatos sobre os seus planos fanáticos ou sobre as suas ações.Mas tem uma coisa que eu queria lhe pedir.Poderia me mandar todo e qualquer livro avançado sobre Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas,Feitiços, Transfiguração,Poções,Animagia(se for possível) e qualquer coisa sobre artes de defesa marcial trouxa que o senhor puder?Se sim,por favor venha até aqui,pois há outro pedido que eu só posso fazer em sua presença .Se não,bem,se não puder eu darei um jeito de fazê-lo sem a sua ajuda,mas uma coisa é clara:Nunca mais alguém vai morrer diante dos meus olhos...nunca mais.

Até mais,Harry J. Potter

PS - Venha o mais rápido possível,quero começar o que eu tenho planejado o mais rápido possível."

"O que será que ele tem em mente? - pensou Dumbledore, coçando sua longa barba branca - Nem mesmo o treinamento para Aurores é tão puxado ."

Naquela mesma tarde,Dumbledore estava às portas dos Dursley,uma visão que, claramente,deixou tio Valter muito nervoso .

"Boa tarde,Valter,Petúnia ...."- Dumbledore entrou olhando para todos, incluindo um Duda- um pouco mais magro,mas ainda assim três vezes o tamanho de Harry- muito acovardado diante a presença do simpático velhinho-"Eu vim por que Harry queria conversar comigo ..."

"Nós temos tratado o mule...ehr...quer dizer...o Harry muito bem...não tem motivos para que o sr. venha até aqui..."- explicou tia Petúnia com um quê de medo na voz.

Poucos momentos depois,um garoto de quase dezesseis anos desce,ou melhor,praticamente se lança escadaria abaixo .Ele estava muito magro,com olheiras por causas de suas noites mal dormidas e dos constantes pesadelos,mas ainda assim,ainda restava algum brilho naqueles olhos extremamente verdes.

"Olá profº...desculpe o incomodo,mas poderia me acompanhar até o meu quarto?Acho que meus tios não se incomodariam...."

"Sem problemas Harry,só quero trocar umas palavrinhas com eles..."-disse Dumbledore,nem um pouco feliz de ver Harry muito mais magro do que quando o havia visto pela ultima vez.

Poucos minutos depois,Dumbledore adentrava o pequeno quarto de Harry e se perguntava por que ele havia permitido tal sofrimento ao garoto e qual seriam seus planos para estas férias.

"Bem,profº,se me permite,gostaria de ir direto ao assunto .Onde estão os livros?"

"Estão encolhidos e dentro deste baú que eu trouxe,mas antes,me explique como e por que você pretende se dar este 'treinamento'...."

"Simples....depois daquilo .....eu vi que seria melhor se eu me preparasse melhor daqui para a frente e ,,,,quem sabe...ficar mais forte....

"Tudo bem Harry,muito louvável de sua parte...agora o motivo real...."

"Como ele sabe de tudo?- pensou Harry- Eu quero ficar mais forte e...assim eu nunca mais vou deixar que meus amigos entrem nas minhas lutas....nunca vou permitir que eles corram aquele perigo uma vez mais...espero que tenha trazido um livro sobre Oclumencia com o senhor....quero praticar durante o tempo em que descanso ....."

"Eles tomaram a decisão de lhe acompanhar neste caminho Harry,eles não vão ficar felizes em saber que..."- mas Harry o interrompeu bruscamente

"NÃO!EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE ELES CORRAM NENHUM PERIGO POR MINHA CAUSA!"

Após a brusca interrupção,Dumbledore se permitiu um leve brilho no olhar ao ver a determinação no rosto do jovem...

"Ele está decidido a ficar mais forte.Essa pureza....se ele conseguir seguir o treinamento....Voldemort estará perdido...." -pensou Dumbledore,imaginando se deveria ou não tentar interferir no treinamento do garoto a sua frente,se perguntando se o sangue ancestral estava despertando sua sede pela batalha .

"Muito bem Harry...onde você pretende fazer o treinamento?Aqui você não tem espaço algum e se tentar fazer alguma magia,o Ministerio vai lhe enviar algumas corujas..."

"O senhor poderia aumentar magicamente o quarto e pôr algum feitiço que não permita a leitura das magias feitas aqui....eu sei que o senhor conhece os feitiços necessários..."

"Alguma coisa me diz que a srta Granger deva ter contado a ele alguma coisa sobre isso ."-pensou Dumbledore,seus olhos brilhando intensamente através dos pequenos óculos....muito interessante....

"Isso pode ser arranjado,mas se você esta pensando em treinar deste modo ....- Harry acabara de lhe entregar uma folha de papel com os planos de treinamento - Você não vai ter lido nem metade dos livros ou praticado muita coisa antes do ano letivo começar...."

"O senhor já ouviu falar de feitiços de alongamento e distorção temporal?"-perguntou Harry com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. 

"Como você...?-se surpreendeu Dumbledore- Você quer mesmo tentar Harry?"

"É a única forma de eu protegê-los...nunca mais vou deixar que aqueles malditos se aproximem das pessoas que mais importam pra mim uma vez mais..nunca mais!"

"Pois bem...se você assim deseja Harry...." - "Ele está pronto .O sangue falou mais alto,definitivamente chegou a hora dele conhecer o clã,receber o que é dele por direito...."-pensou Dumbledore.

Dumbledore levantou-se da pequena,e desconfortável,cadeira em que estava sentado e começou a enfeitiçar o pequeno quarto,que logo passou a ter, magicamente,o tamanho do salão principal de Hogwarts.Dumbledore acrescentou um banheiro e uma pequena área com equipamento para musculação e treinamento físico, pois Harry pretendia treinar nas artes trouxas de luta e isso exigiria muito treinamento, principalmente a partir do ponto de vista que ele estava parecendo muito fraco .

Após toda a modificação do quarto,Dumbledore ainda disse que iria mandar Dobby,o elfo domestico,para preparar as refeições dele e ajudar na limpeza após os treinamentos e mais alguém para auxiliá-lo no treinamento das artes marciais trouxas e bruxas.Deixando por ultimo uma pequena biblioteca,cheia de livros de feitiços, magias,técnicas de combate,poções,animagia e meditação,ele se voltou a Harry e disse:

"Tudo praticamente pronto Harry...agora quanto ao alargamento do tempo ...em quanto tempo você acha que consegue treinar tudo isso?"

"Acho que entre nove e doze meses eu conseguiria aprender tudo,se me concentrar bastante acho que até em sete eu conseguiria avançar bastante ..."

"Pois bem...vou alargar o tempo de forma que assim que eu sair daqui,ele passe de maneira diferente...lá fora passarão apenas dois meses,mas aqui dentro serão longos nove messes ou mais,quando você se sentir pronto,você provavelmente saberá como desfazer o feitiço...Harry....fique sabendo que isso fará com que você fique incomunicável durante esse período....nenhuma coruja ou qualquer contato com o exterior a não ser Dobby e o seu tutor durante este 'treinamento'...."

"Tudo bem....as matérias primas paras poções se reabastecerão?"

"Tudo o que você precisar,Dobby irá repor.Eu aconselho que comece aos poucos e leia a maioria dos livros,só então parta para a pratica .Quanto ao treinamento animago,acho bom que você vá se preparando,seu futuro tutor tem muita energia e gosta de ser bem puxado quanto ao treinamento ...."

"Eu irei pensar nisso professor...o senhor poderia pedir a alguém da Ordem que compre os meus materiais pra mim?A roupas eu posso dar um jeito depois..."

"Sem problemas Harry....até setembro ..."

"Até professor...desculpe o incomodo ...por favor...mais um favorzinho ...não conte a Mione ou ao Ron o que eu estarei fazendo ....apenas diga que eu quero ficar um tempo sozinho ou qualquer outra coisa ....não sei se eles vão gostar da idéia de eu não responder as cartas deles...."-pediu um Harry muito encabulado ...

"Claro ...eu direi alguma coisa ....ninguém entrará por esta porta pelos próximos meses,até lá Harry,boa sorte!" 

E com isso ele saiu da sala de treinamento e ao fechar a porta lançou o feitiço de alargamento temporal,selando a sala do resto do mundo .Foi a ultima vez que Dumbledore olhou para o Harry Potter que tinha conhecido durante os últimos cinco anos em Hogwarts....

"Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa desta vez...."

Paixões de Verão

Hermione Granger estava lendo um livro confortavelmente na casa de seus tios,lembrando dos momentos que passara com Harry e Rony durante os últimos anos.Era difícil de imaginar que faziam 5 anos desde que entrara para um novo mundo e mais difícil ainda acreditar que em apenas dois anos seria uma bruxa adulta e que poderia fazer tudo que quisesse com magia .Cinco anos correndo perigos com Harry e Ron.

"Quem diria?"-se perguntava .

Afinal de contas,Hermione Granger sempre demonstrara uma grande paixão por livros e não por aventuras,desde de pequena.Nunca teve muitos amigos e não era muito popular na escola primaria que cursara,pois desde de sempre teve jeito mandão e parecia saber mais que todos os outros alunos juntos.

"Eu mudei muito...."- relembrava os momentos de perigo onde ela estava ao lado de Harry e Ron.- "Se mamãe ficasse sabendo de TUDO o que a gente já fez...ela me tirava da escola na hora ...."

Acabou por fechar o livro.As lembranças vinham como uma corrente,não permitindo total concentração.Os momentos alegres,misturados aos medos e perigos. Ela disse a si mesma que se pudesse voltar no tempo,ela faria tudo novamente.Ela só mudaria uma coisa.O breve namoro que ela tinha com Viktor Krum.Eles vinham trocando cartas a mais de um ano e embora ela sentisse grande carinho por ele,ela sabia que não era o mesmo sentimento que Vitor tinha por ela e isto começava a incomodá-la .

Viktor poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse,era famoso e rico,e com certeza, foi o primeiro garoto a reparar nela.Coisa pela qual Hermione ainda mantinha o namorico rolando.Mas ela não sentia aquela força que Parvati e Lilá diziam sentir quando estavam apaixonadas,ela não se sentia tonta como Gina dizia se sentir quando se aproximava de Harry durante os três primeiros anos em Hogwarts(Gina havia superado a paixonite infantil por Harry durante o quarto ano),era um simples...como dizer...namorico ....um simples e fútil namorico ...Hermione ainda se lembrava das duvidas de Vitor sobre o relacionamento dela com Harry ....

"Você falar demais da Potter...."

"Claro ...ele é o meu melhor amigo ....eu nunca tive nada alem disso com ele...."

"Não parecer ser verdade...vocês serem muito próximos...."

Isso ainda a incomodava .Ela sentia alguma coisa alem de amizade por Harry, mas sabia que nunca seria correspondida.Harry tinha coisas demais na cabeça,muitas coisas com que se preocupar,principalmente agora que acabara de perder Sirius....

"Ele deve estar sofrendo muito...."-lembrou-se tristemente do rosto do amigo,quando tentou puxar conversa pela ultima vez,antes de deixar King´s Cross com os pais-"Ele estava tão triste...não tive nem tempo de lhe dar adeus direito ....."

Uma coruja interrompeu seus pensamentos.Era Pichi,a pequena e energética coruja de Ron,seu outro melhor amigo.A carta dizia que Harry ficaria incomunicável até o final das férias e que Dumbledore se recusava a falar alguma coisa sobre isso,até mesmo para a Ordem.

"Como assim incomunicável?Nem por meios trouxas?Será que aqueles tios deles- Hermione fez cara de nojo - fizeram alguma coisa com ele?"

Aquela carta ainda a convidava para que ela ficasse um tempo com Rony e família na Toca,mas Hermione ainda pensaria a respeito .Faziam mais de dois verões que ela não passava muito tempo com os pais.Geralmente eram poucas semanas e então ela partia para ficar com os amigos.Depois de um tempo,seus pais não estavam gostando nada disso e naquele verão ela havia prometido que ficaria mais tempo com eles.E tinha um motivo todo especial para isso:sua mãe estava grávida e logo lhe daria uma irmãzinha.Claro que ela estava feliz,mas como sempre fora filha única isso lhe trazia um tipo de ciúmes ao qual ela nunca pensou sentir antes.

"Será que ela também será uma bruxa?Espero que sim...."

Poucos dias depois,ela estava de volta,com os pais,a sua casa .Adorava rever os demais familiares,mas amava mais ainda a sua casa e a sua imensa biblioteca particular.Seus pais tinham como segunda paixão,a primeira era o seu trabalho como dentistas,a literatura e tinham livros em vários idiomas e de variados temas,mas a seção predileta de Hermione era a de livros mágicos,que era recente,mas sempre estava crescendo graças à extrema fome de conhecimento de Hermione.

Mesmo os pais de Hermione se preocupavam com isso e diziam que a filha deveria aproveitar mais as férias e passear com as amigas.

"Que amigas?"-perguntava-se Hermione- "nunca tive muitas amigas e as poucas que tenho ou estão viajando ou nem moram por perto..."

Faltando um mês para voltar a Hogwarts,finalmente seus pais a liberaram para ir para a Toca,pois a família Weasley em peso estaria lá,pois desde a morte de Sirius a velha Casa dos Black estava sendo utilizada apenas como quartel general e muitos dos agentes da Ordem sentiam dificuldades em ficar lá durante muito tempo .

A alegria de estar de volta ao mundo bruxo era muito grande e embora ela sentisse falta de algo,era maravilhoso ter Gina para conversar,principalmente por que ela sentia falta de companhia feminina vez ou outra .

"Você acha que eu deveria mesmo acabar de vez com o Viktor?"-perguntou Hermione um pouco embaraçada a Gina .

"Se você mesma diz que não está funcionando e que você não sente o mesmo por ele..."

"Mas...eu não queria magoá-lo ....e ele é sempre tão gentil comigo ...."

"É por isso mesmo ...enquanto ele é todo gentil com você,você nem ao menos retribui isso ...."-disse uma Gina começando a ficar irritada .

"O que foi Gina?Você está estranha ...."

"Nada ...é que...depois de passar anos sem ser notada ou ter seu sentimento retribuído pela pessoa que você gosta você fica um tanto sensível a este tipo de coisa."

"Pensei que você tinha superado por completo a sua paixonite pelo Harry...."

"E foi o que eu fiz,mas ainda é estranho olhar pra ele e não me sentir que nem uma barata tonta ."-disse Gina sorrindo .

"Que bom.E agora você está mesmo com o Dino ou aquilo foi só pra ver a cara do paspalho do Ron?"

"Foi pra valer.A gente está apenas começando,a gente mal se viu neste mês que se passou,mas sempre foi divertido....e você?Tendo pensamentos por alguém? Alguém é o motivo pelo seu rompimento com o Viktor?"

"Eu não sei...-ela disse muito envergonhada - não consigo entender isso que eu estou sentindo....é tão diferente do que eu sinto pelo Viktor....é como se ele me completasse,a simples falta dele me faz me sentir estranha....eu não sei como explicar..."

"E quem é o felizardo?"-disse Gina,rezando para que fosse por seu irmão mais velho .

"Pelo ....erh...Harry."

"O QUE?"- Berrou Gina totalmente descrente do que acabara de escutar.

"GINA!"-disse totalmente vermelha de vergonha .

"Desculpe....mas é que você nunca demonstrou nada e as suas brigas constantes com o Ron...todos pensamos que..."

"Todos quem?"-perguntou descrente,embora fizesse idéia da resposta .

"Todo mundo da Grifinória pelo menos....e até os meus pais já acreditavam que você se casaria com o Ron...."

"Bem...por que todos tem que pensar que só por que a gente briga tanto a gente tem que se gostar?A única coisa que eu sinto pelo seu irmão é muita vontade de quebrar a cara dele quando ele vem com aqueles comentários idiotas dele e...."

"O Ron gosta de você...."

"Mas isto não quer dizer que eu tenha que gostar dele....pelo menos não deste jeito...."-"_Se duvidar muito nós nem seriamos amigos não fosse pelo Harry..."- _pensou Hermione.

"Por que você não tenta ....por um tempo ...."

"O que?Namorar o Ron?"

"Isso!Se vocês não funcionarem...você só precisa acabar com ele...sem dores e sem ressentimentos...."

"Nossa Gina,você está diferente mesmo....o que sua mãe diria se lhe escutasse?"

"Ela diria: Você pode namorar quantos quiser filhinha,mas se entregar é só pra pessoa que você amar de verdade..."

"Nunca pensei que a sua mãe fosse tão liberal...."-disse Hermione quase desmaiando de surpresa .

"Observando-se que ela tem seis filhos homens e apenas uma menina,pelo menos comigo ela tem que ser um pouco liberal- se bem que se ela me ouvisse dizendo isso ela me mataria- pensou Gina-...e ela já me contou um monte de coisas...como tomar cuidado ...e como impedir que os garotos tentem ir longe demais..."

"Isso minha mãe também já me contou...e quem tentar se meter a besta vai levar muitos socos!Eu fazia caratê como proteção ....nestes dias nunca se sabe...."

"Caratê?O que que é isso?"

"É uma forma de proteção dos trouxas...consiste em golpear os adversários de forma a impedir que eles a ataquem."

"Você me ensina?"-disse uma Gina muito interessada na idéia de saber como fazer os engraçadinhos se arrependerem de seus atos.

"Eu não fui muito além da faixa vermelha,mas acho que posso lhe ensinar o básico ..."

"Que bom!Agora voltando ao assunto ....você vai tentar?Você sabe....ficar com o Ron?"

"Acho que....não....eu não poderia ....não quero estragar a nossa amizade e além do mais....seria trair o que eu sinto pelo Harry- _embora eu duvide que ele retribua esse sentimento_- pensou tristemente_."_

"Tudo bem....mas seria muito engraçado ver vocês dois brigando como marido e mulher"-riu Gina achando graça da cara de vergonha de Hermione.

"Esse é um dos motivos pra eu não querer namorar com o Ron...a gente mais brigaria do que namoraria"-sorriu Hermione.

"Namorar com quem?"-perguntou Rony entrando na conversa das garotas.Ele acabava de retornar da nova loja dos Gêmeos Weasley e parecia ter crescido ainda mais desde a ultima vez em que Hermione o havia visto .

__

"Ele esta mais alto e charmoso"-pensou Hermione,quase repensando sobre a idéia de ficar com Ron.

"Sobre nada de demais Roniquinho."-brincou Gina,deixando Rony muito nervoso. 

As meninas deixaram Ron remoendo os próprios pensamentos enquanto elas subiam para o quarto de Gina aos sorrisinhos.

"Mulheres...."-disse Ron,muito nervoso com o comportamento da irmã e da amiga .

Na verdade,Ron Weasley tinha seus próprios problemas relacionados a garotas.Desde que se tornou monitor e goleiro do time da Grifinória,o numero de garotas que começaram a prestar atenção nele aumentara consideravelmente e embora ele se sentisse estranho com essa fama repentina,ele estava adorando .Após passar cinco anos na 'sombra' de Harry Potter,finalmente ele tinha seu lugar ao Sol. Mesmo durante as férias as garotas estavam diferentes com ele.Varias de suas colegas de Hogwarts passavam três ou quatro vezes ao dia só pra dar uma olhadinha ou trocar umas palavras com o jovem.Até alguns beijinhos ele trocou com algumas garotas.Os gêmeos começaram a dar conselhos,assim tiravam um sarro,da cara abobalhada do seu irmão menos experiente.Ainda assim ele não se sentia seguro para namorar firmemente nenhuma garota,alguma coisa era diferente quando ele olhava para Hermione.Alguma coisa nela o impedia de olhar duas vezes para outra bruxa do mesmo jeito que ele olhava para ela .E ele se sentia estrangulado com isso,pois não fazia nem idéia do isso significava .Quantas vezes ele já não juntara toda a sua força de vontade para tentar conversar com ela sobre esse assunto,mas nunca conseguira?E todo o ciúme que ele sentia a qualquer menção sobre um provável relacionamento entre Hermione e qualquer outro bruxo?Até mesmo de Harry ele tinha ciúmes quanto ele e ela estavam juntos,mas se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo entre os amigos ele seria o primeiro a saber,não é mesmo?Pelo menos ele esperava que sim.Harry era como um irmão para ele,mas garotas vem na frente de qualquer amizade,era o que os gêmeos e ele pensavam.Se Hermione quisesse ficar com Harry,não saberia como a amizade do trio ficaria .

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado,ele logo subiu para o banheiro para tomar seu banho,pois passar um dia 'trabalhando' na loja dos irmãos era estafante,e muito divertido é claro.Nesta noite ele tinha um encontro com uma garota da Corvinal que morava no vilarejo perto da Toca.Ela era bonita e tinha o 'nariz no lugar' como Rony definia sua noção de beleza.Após um rápido banho e uma 'leve' refeição,pelo menos para os padrões de Ron Weasley,ele se despediu da família e de Hermione e foi para o vilarejo onde se encontraria com Sara Perks.

Na sua mente,transbordavam pensamentos e os conselhos dos seus irmãos mais velhos:

"Seja você mesmo!"

"Não tente beijá-la muito rápido,deixe-a dar o primeiro passo ...ou pelo menos algum sinal positivo."

"Não coma como um porco quanto estiver com ela e nem imagine em soltar um arroto ou gazes quando estiver com ela".

"Não passe a mão em lugares inapropriados,pelo menos não no primeiro encontro ...."

"Diga que ela é bonita e leve flores...elas sempre adoram flores."

"Seja um cavalheiro e sempre abra as portas,ajude-a ou a faça se sentir especial"

E coisas do tipo .Mas ele se perguntava como poderia ser ele mesmo se ele também tinha que seguir todos aqueles conselhos...

A noite foi bastante agradável,embora eles tenham ficado apenas na conversa,o que irritou um pouco Ron,que pretendia dar alguns beijinhos em Sara,mas ela sabia se controlar e até parecia Hermione em algumas coisas.Sua paixão por livros,sua tendência a ser mandona e,principalmente,a sua tremenda cabeça dura .Eles quase tiveram uma discussão acalorada,sobre um tema que Ron nunca imaginou discutir com uma garota,Quadribol.Ela era fã do Puddlemere United enquanto Ron era dos Chuddley Cannons.Foi uma senhora discussão,mas ainda assim muito menor do que ele estava acostumado a ter com Hermione.Por falar nela,ele se pegou varias vezes comparando Sara com ela .Seus olhos eram diferentes dos olhos de Hermione,seus cabelos eram menos rebeldes e mais cacheados,mas eram tão marrons quanto os de Hermione e ela parecia ser um pouco mais alta que a sua amiga de tantos anos.E era consideravelmente mais,como dizer,agradável companhia,pelo menos no referente ao quesito 'sabe-tudo' que Hermione adorava demonstrar enquanto estavam juntos ou nas salas de aula.Após levá-la até a sua casa e,para sua alegria,um leve beijinho nos lábios,a volta para a Toca foi pior que a ida para o vilarejo.Seus pensamentos estavam lutando entre as duas garotas que eram tão parecidas e ainda assim tão diferentes. Chegando na Toca,decidiu que daria um ponto final naquilo o mais rápido possível. Mas teria que pedir ajuda a sua irmãzinha e pagar o maior mico da sua vida. Começava a agradecer por Harry não estar passando aquelas férias com eles,mas ainda sentia a falta do amigo/irmão .

"O que será que aquele maluco estará fazendo?"

Naquela manhã,após o café,ele convenceu Gina a dar um jeito para que ele pudesse conversar a sós com Hermione.

"Peça pra ela ficar no quarto,qualquer coisa!Eu tenho que falar com ela!".E foi naquela tarde que ele resolveu qual caminho seu coração seguiria,rezando para tomar a decisão certa .

"Mione...a gente precisa conversar..."

"Sim Ron,pode falar."-disse Hermione,já sabendo antecipadamente,graças a Gina,da natureza da conversa .

"Erh...bem...eu queria saber se você está namorando alguém...."-disse Ron,mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos.

"Pra falar a verdade,não....eu acabei meu namoro com o Viktor,se é que ficar trocando cartas quilométricas com ele pode ser chamado de namoro....por que?"-achando graça da situação,embora estivesse nervosa.

"É que...bem....eu...você....gostaria de namorar comigo?"

"Oh......."-foi a resposta de Hermione,sabia que esta pergunta iria surgir,mas como não estava acostumada a ouvir a famosa pergunta,ainda tinha alguma vergonha.

"_Se estas palavras viessem dos lábios de um certo garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros....eu já estaria durinha e esticada no chão...feliz da vida!mas ainda assim estria esticada no chão..."- _pensou Hermione.-"Desculpe Ron,mas eu... erh...gosto de outro garoto...e eu gosto de você mas é só como amigo...."-disse muito encabulada,tentando imaginar a reação do amigo que estava demonstrando enorme capacidade camaleônica,por estar mudando de varias tonalidades de vermelho numa velocidade fantástica.

"Quem é?"-Perguntou Ron,com um tanto de raiva,afinal de contas sentia algo por Hermione e mesmo que estivesse disposto a ir em frente se ela lhe dissesse não,não gostava da idéia de ouvir a resposta sem saber quem era o responsável por seu agradável 'pé-na-bunda' .

"Não sei se você deve saber...você sempre se portou que nem um idiota quando eu falava do Viktor..."

"QUEM É?"-Berrou Ron,agora espumando de raiva e mais vermelho do que nunca.

"QUEM É VOCÊ PARA QUERER SE INTROMETER NA MINHA VIDA?"

"EU SOU SEU MELHOR AMIGO!EU QUERO SABER QUEM É O IDIOTA QUE NÃO VÊ A GAROTA MARAVILHOSA QUE VOCÊ É PRA EU IR LÁ E ENFIAR ALGUM SENSO DE PERIGO NA CABEÇA DELE!"

"Oh...."- foi a resposta de Hermione.Qualquer coisa que ela pudesse esperar, nada podia lhe preparar para aquilo .- "Obrigada Ron...mas eu ainda não vejo por que eu deveria lhe dizer,não quero ver você procurando briga ...."

"Mas.."

"Isso me lembra uma coisa ....como foi o seu encontro com a Sara?Me disseram que ela era uma garota muito legal e bonita ."-disse rapidamente querendo mudar de assunto o mais rapidamente possível e tentar evitar responder a pergunta de 1 milhão de galeões.

"Ela é linda....parece tanto com você...e...bem...ao mesmo tempo tão ... diferentes..."-disse Ron,um pouco mais calmo e muito vermelho,mas dessa vez,de vergonha ...

"AHA!Eu sabia,você esta gostando dela!Há quanto tempo vocês estão saindo?" - perguntou Hermione,um pouco triste,mas ainda assim feliz pelo amigo estar procurando uma pessoa para ele,afinal de contas,ela só tinha olhos,nos últimos anos- _"A quem eu quero enganar?Eu sempre só tive olhos pra ele..."-_pensou Hermione, para um garoto de olhos verdes e cicatriz na testa,embora ela não demonstrasse isso a ninguém(talvez a própria mãe-que havia percebido o quanto ela falava num tal de Harry -e a Gina a quem ela confidenciara seu segredo).

"Faz uma semana que ela vai todos os dias lá na loja dos gêmeos e...bem...ela puxou conversa e...a gente vem se falando quase todos os dias....e...ai sei lá Mione....era pra gente estar falando do imbecil de quem você esta gostando e não de mim!"-Ron estava mais vermelho,se é que isso é possível,do que seus cabelos.

"Vocês estão namorando?"

"Eu ainda não pedi...mas ontem ela me deu um beijo de despedida...HEI! Vamos parar de falar de mim!E você,ele já sabe?Aposto que você já falou pro Harry,você sempre foi mais confidente dele!EU pego ele!Ele nunca me disse que você gostava de outro cara!"

"Sabe Ron....ele não sabe de nada ..."-Hermione estava mais vermelha que um pimentão agora,o que não passou despercebido por Ron.

"Humm....sei....hei Mione....você acha que o Harry tá fazendo o que?O Dumbledore não disse nada além de que ele ficaria incomunicável e talz....Será que ele fugiu com alguma garota?"-disse Ron,esperando a resposta que ele vinha suspeitando desde o final do ano anterior quando pegou Hermione dando rápidas olhadelas no amigo,coisa que o deixou tanto desconfiado quanto com inveja .

"NUNCA!Ele não faria isso!FRANCAMENTE RONALD WEASLEY!Ele não iria fazer isso comigo e..."-disse Hermione com o rosto pegando fogo ...

"EU SABIA!É do Harry que você gosta!Desde de quando?Por que você nunca disse nada pra ele?Eu posso ser o padrinho do casamento?"-Ron já se divertia às custas dos sentimentos da amiga_."Eu devia ter notado antes!Eles sempre foram muito mais próximos e este papo de 'nós somos só amigos' pode acabar mudando do dia pra noite...."_-pensou Rony,sentindo um pingo de inveja,mas ainda assim,mesmo que pouco,feliz pelos amigos.

"RON!"-Hermione estava agora querendo enfiar a cara num buraco e sumir....-"Como eu poderia falar alguma coisa?Ele passou o ultimo ano sofrendo mais que qualquer pessoa da nossa idade deveria sofrer,mais que qualquer pessoa deveria sofrer durante uma vida....eu nem sei como falar isso pra ele...acho que nunca teria coragem suficiente....lá se vai a historia da famosa coragem dos grifinórios..."

"Se eu juntei toda a coragem que eu tinha pra te contar que eu gosto de você,por que você não teria coragem de falar com o Harry?Ele é bem mais.....erh....compreensivo do que eu...."- _"Nem acredito que disse isso....devo estar passando tempo demais com a Sara...."-_Pensou Ron.

"Você viu como ele ficou durante o ultimo ano....ele estava uma pilha de nervos....berrou com todo mundo...até com a gente....não sei como eu não desmontava na frente dele toda vez que ele gritava comigo ....."

__

"Ela deve gostar mesmo dele....ela nunca revidou como ela revida comigo ...."-pensou Ron-"A gente só pode esperar pelo melhor Mione,eu sei que ele não vai te machucar...ele me contou como se sentiu quando viu você caída depois daquele ataque....ele disse que não saberia o que fazer se você tivesse morrido....e bem...não me pareceu que era somente um sentimento de culpa por causa de ter caído na armadilha de Você-sabe-quem."

"Fale o nome dele Ron....Voldemort,você já deveria ter aprendido a não ter medo dele..."

"_Ela só começou a falar o nome de Você-sabe-quem só depois que o Harry começou a dar aulas de Defesa pra gente...mais uma coisa que eu deveria ter notado antes também...."-_pensou Ron.-"Tudo bem Mione...eu vou tentar...agora a mamãe falou que a gente vai amanha comprar as coisas pro novo ano.E a gente ainda não recebeu a carta da MacGonagall sobre as novas regras para os monitores neste ano...."

"Acho que ela esta esperando pelas novas regras que o Ministerio está planejando para a proteção da escola....de qualquer jeito eu estou ansiosa pra ver todo mundo de novo....e o Harry."-Ela terminou,vermelhinha .

"AH...o amor é lindo!"-brincou Ron,já bastante confortável(pelo menos fingindo levar na boa,embora ainda sentisse uma certa dorzinha)com o fora que levara e o pensamento que pelo menos ele não tinha que carregar aquele peso que vinha carregando desde o quarto ano .

"Se manda seu prego!"-disse Hermione sorrindo e lançando varias coisas na direção do amigo .

"Hei!Cuidado aí!A Sara não vai gostar de me ver com um galo na testa ....hei...será que as garotas acham cicatrizes algo charmoso?Vai Mione!Me acerta uma no mesmo lugar da cicatriz do Harry,as garotas vão ficar louquinhas!"

"Esquece...."

Um 'novo' aluno 

Finalmente chegara Setembro.Mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts se iniciaria naquele dia .Hermione e Rony estavam nervosos com o inicio de um novo ano e mais ansiosos ainda para rever Harry,de quem eles não tinham noticias a mais de um mês e meio.Os dias passados na Toca ficaram para trás e ao chegar em King´s Cross eles começaram a procurar freneticamente pelo amigo,mas não viram nem sombra dele.Mesmo após a partida do Expresso para Hogwarts e a rápida reunião dos monitores eles procuraram por todo o trem,mas nada encontraram.

"Ele não pode ter perdido o trem!"-desesperava-se Hermione.

"Calma,Mione,o prof. Dumbledore dever saber o que aconteceu com ele.Fique calma!"-pediu Rony,embora não demonstrasse querer seguir o próprio conselho .

A viagem pareceu ser mais longa do que o de costume,principalmente por que Luna Lovegood,estava mais 'no mundo da lua'(no seu próprio mundinho pra ser exato) do que nunca .As historias de suas viagens e sobre as criaturas mais impossíveis só eram de interesse de Neville Longbottom,que parecia simpatizar muito com a loirinha de olhos azuis esbugalhados.

A paisagem nunca pareceu mais agradável a Hermione...

A chegada ao castelo foi como sempre,agradável,porém um tanto solitária,já que Ron estava com a namorada,Sara e ela estava praticamente sozinha,por que não considerava Parvati e Lilá como uma companhia agradável,principalmente quando elas ficavam falando dos garotos que tinham namorado ou ficavam fazendo perguntas sobre a falta de Harry durante a viagem para Hogwarts. "_Pelo menos elas não estão tentando saber se o Harry está com alguém...era só o que me faltava,além de não ter coragem de dizer pra ele o que eu sinto ter concorrência ainda mais próxima,já que praticamente todas as garotas de Hogwarts desde o segundo ao sétimo ano querem alguma coisa com o famoso Harry Potter....elas nem sabem como ele é,só querem saber da fama dele."-_pensou Hermione franzindo a testa . 

A cerimônia de escolha das casas conseguiu ser mais estranha do que a do ano anterior e o Chapéu Seletor voltou a exigir a união das casas pelo bem da escola,mas a maioria dos alunos novos eram grifinórios,seguidos de perto pelos corvinais e lufa-lufas.Apenas 8 alunos novos foram escolhidos para a Sonserina,uma coisa que não acontecia há mais de 200 anos.

Antes do inicio do banquete,o que prometia ser um pouco mais divertido, Dumbledore se preparou para fazer os já costumeiros anúncios de praxe.Mas alguém resolveu interromper o diretor,alguém que tinha acabado de chegar a escola,mas que a considerava como seu verdadeiro lar.

Um estranho,usando um capuz negro cobrindo a cabeça, foi andando calmamente até a mesa dos professores,fazendo uma entrada fabulosa,principalmente por que a maioria dos alunos começou a imaginar que aquele era um novo professor,mas a mesa de professores já estava completa,mesmo que lá estivessem algumas pessoas desconhecidas.Após chegar até o centro da mesa,logo a frente de Dumbledore,ele fez uma leve mesura e começou a conversar com Dumbledore numa língua que somente uma outra pessoa além dos dois ali conseguia entender.

*"Faz muito tempo,não é mesmo professor?Onze meses e meio que eu não via o senhor..."*-disse o estranho .

*"Sim..longos 55 dias você quer dizer Harry,lembre-se que o tempo passou de maneira diferente dentro do seu local de treinamento .Os feitiços de inibição de poder e de contenção de energia já foram postos nas luvas e nos brincos?"*

*"Sim,o mestre fez questão de me dar o direito de criar minhas próprias armas e as luvas de contenção de poder.Quando aos feitiços,foi o próprio mestre quem os lançou....alias ele lhe manda lembranças e dizer para o senhor visitar mais a família ..."*

*"Assim que dermos um jeito nos nosso atuais problemas...fazem anos que não vou para as terras do nosso clã...."*

*"Sem problemas....acho que chegou a hora não é mesmo?Todos já estão começando a estranhar..."*-disse sorrindo o jovem.

*"É mesmo,aliás....foi uma bela entrada!"*

*"O mestre disse que para evitar que os tolos e menos capazes tentem lutar contra mim- aqui Harry deu uma rápida olhada na mesa da Sonserina e no seboso do prof. Snape(o que não passou desapercebido para o diretor).Intimidação pode evitar conflitos que não tem propósito e que obviamente só poderiam acabar em muitos sonserinos indo parar na ala médica...."*-disse Harry,tentando,parecer o mais inocente possível,mas o seu sorriso não enganava o sábio diretor.

*"Vamos tentar evitar isso este ano,não é mesmo?"*-disse Dumbledore devolvendo o sorriso do jovem.*

A mesa dos professores ficou abismada.Diante deles estava um aluno,mas ele não parecia ser um simples aluno.Estava mais alto e encorpado do que quando saíra de férias seus olhos emanavam uma estranha luz de sabedoria e poder que rivalizava com a do próprio Dumbledore.E apenas uma pessoa na mesa,além do próprio Dumbledore não estava muito surpreso com a aparência do estranho.

*"Acho que você deveria voltar a sua mesa,Harry.Por que não se mostrar a eles e terminar com a preocupação deles."*

*"Como o senhor desejar."*

Ele se virou prontamente e retirou o capuz,demonstrando seu rosto para todos no salão.Ele estava muito diferente.Não usava mais óculos,provavelmente uma magia de correção ocular e seus olhos brilhavam de maneira que a maioria das garotas que olharam neles ficaram automaticamente encantadas por aquele olhar.O cabelo estava mais longo e chegava até o meio das costas,mas estava preso num charmoso rabo de cavalo,mas na parte de cima da cabeça eles estavam mais arrepiados do que nunca. Ele sorriu ao ver o rosto dos seus companheiros de casa e foi diretamente até onde Rony e Hermione estavam sentados,olhando sem acreditar que ele era o amigo de tantos anos.

"Olá!Sentiram a minha falta?"-perguntou sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto de seus amigos.

Dizer que estavam surpresos em ver um Harry Potter parecendo ainda mais incrível do que já era seria redundante.A maioria,esqueça isso,TODAS as garotas de Hogwarts estavam olhando para ele.Mais alto,os olhos brilhavam de maneira diferente,ombros mais largos,um rosto mais maduro e alguma coisa na sua maneira de se movimentar e agir eram completamente diferentes dos demais garotos.Já os garotos começavam a se sentir simplesmente intimidados pela presença dele,se para as garotas ele parecia exibir um ar de 'Deus Grego',para os garotos ele demonstrava uma única e simples coisa "PERIGO".E não era apenas pela possível competição pelas garotas,mas sim pela aura de poder que parecia envolver o seu corpo,algo que os sonserinos começaram a notar desde a rápida olhadela que ele lhes dera durante a estranha conversa com Dumbledore....este seria um ano muito perigoso para os alunos da casa da serpente prateada .....

Hermione não sabia o que fazer.Pela primeira vez(pelo menos nesta fic),estava sem palavras.Não sabia se gritava de alegria e se atirava no amigo de tanta felicidade em vê-lo são e salvo ou se metia-lhe um tapa e começava a brigar com ele por ter feito ela passar o verão inteiro se preocupando com ele.E ainda havia uma terceira parte da mente dela que estava curiosíssima para descobrir o que ele fizera durante as férias,mas esta parte não estava berrando como as outras duas estavam em sua agitada mente,embora as três concordassem prontamente em uma coisa:A concorrência por ele este ano seria monstruosa. _"Lá se foram as minhas chances....ele está lindo ...."-_pensou tristemente, e tentando com todas as forças não deixar que uma lagrima saísse de seus olhos....,mas falhou estupidamente...e resolveu aceitar a ordem da primeira voz.

Harry já esperava uma reação estranha da população feminina de Hogwarts. Afinal,o mestre havia lhe avisado que era uma reação quase imediata ao treinamento. _"Nosso corpo exala energia,meu jovem,e como resultado,praticamente todas as mulheres vão se sentir atraídas a primeira vista.Apenas as mais fortes,e obviamente, aquelas que realmente valem a pena resistiriam ao nosso 'charme' por assim dizer."- _Mas ainda assim,era desconfortável saber que todos os olhos estavam grudados nele,principalmente se os olhos que ele realmente queria ver não estivessem lhe olhando .

Rony estava abismado. "_Quem é esse cara?"_-pensou_."O Harry que eu conheço nunca ficaria assim...pelo menos não em dois meses...de qualquer jeito....espero que ele sinta mesmo alguma coisa pela Mione,por que senão os namorados de Hogwarts terão um serio problema de tentativas de corneação sem igual na historia da escola...."_

Estes pensamentos ocorreram em razão de segundos,mas ainda assim pareciam terem se passados vários minutos.Nenhum deles trocara nenhuma palavra.Até que Harry se sentiu sendo estrangulado pelos pequenos e leves braços de sua amiga Hermione.

"Oh Harry,eu fiquei tão preocupada....ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU E COMO VOCÊ OUSA SIMPLESMENTE SUMIR?"-berrou Hermione,agora muito vermelha, por que todo o salão principal havia escutado a 'calma' exclamação da garota.

"Oi Mione."-sorriu Harry."_Essa é a minha Hermione!Não acredito que demorei tanto para ver a dádiva que vem me acompanhando desde os onze anos....como pude ser tão idiota?Espero ao menos não estragar a nossa amizade quando contar pra ela- se eu juntar coragem pra dizer a ela-....e será que o Ron gosta mesmo dela?Vou ter que tirar isso a limpo ...."_-pensou rapidamente,nem um pouco chateado com os gritos da bela jovem a sua frente.

Hermione havia crescido durante esse verão,Harry podia notar muito bem agora,parte do seu treinamento foi enfatizar como notar que alguém era amigo ou inimigo e como desabilitá-lo antes que este tivesse chance de atacá-lo e observação minuciosa era muito importante neste quesito .Ela estava linda,a pele estava mais bronzeada,mas não exageradamente,Gina também estava assim,então podia notar que ela deveria ter ido para a Toca durante boa parte do verão,o seu corpo estava cada vez mais amadurecido e logo seria uma linda mulher(olha o clichê aí!) e a maioria dos cuecas da Grifinória e do resto da escola já deviam ter notado isso ...

"Desculpe-me Mione,mas eu não posso dizer,pelo menos não agora,mas mais tarde,noutro lugar,com bem menos gente de preferência ."

"Você promete?"

"Por você,qualquer coisa ."-disse com um sorriso muito honesto.

"_Ele disse o que eu penso que ele disse?não pode ser!Não!Deve ser a minha imaginação ...."-_pensou Hermione olhando com uma mistura de confusão e esperança ao se deparar com os brilhantes olhos verde-esmeralda do seu amigo (embora ela desejasse que fossem bem mais que isso).

"Como você está Ron?Quase lhe alcancei hein!O que vocês fizeram nessas férias?E aí Neville,tudo bem com você?"-Harry começava a cumprimentar a todos na mesa da Grifinória,que ainda estava sobre um forte estupor.

Aos poucos as demais mesas voltaram a se comporta de maneira normal.Claro se você considerar que todas as garotas do salão roubavam rápidas olhadelas para o melhor partido que já havia andado pelos corredores de Hogwarts em muitos anos.A maioria dos caras do salão também olhavam para Harry,mas com uma mistura de raiva e medo indescritíveis.Raiva por que até que ele escolhesse alguém,nenhuma garota descansaria até ser a escolhida e medo por que ninguém seria idiota o suficiente para querer brigar com um cara daquele tamanho,pelo menos não sozinho ou de frente(os sonserinos estavam até planejando meios de tentar pegá-lo sozinho, numa emboscada de preferência).

"Hem Hem....."-Dumbledore chamou a atenção para si- "Agora que estamos todos,hum,como dizer,'calmos',acho que o banquete pode começar!"

Esquecendo-se de fazer o seu adorável,mas breve,discurso de boas vindas-já que ninguém parecia estar interessado mesmo- Dumbledore bateu as mãos e as mesas das casas ficaram cobertas dos mais variados tipos de comida .Obviamente todos se serviram,mas a conversa,em todas as mesas,tinha um tópico principal:Harry Potter.Os alunos novos da mesa da Grifinória estavam tentando a todo custo ver a famosa cicatriz,já que Harry e seus amigos não estavam muito longe dos calouros,a missão não era tão difícil assim,o difícil era dividir a atenção com a deliciosa comida de Hogwarts.

Após vários minutos,e várias travessas vazias,o salão principal se preparou para os avisos de inicio de ano e as apresentações dos novos professores.

"Creio que estejamos todos bem satisfeitos e alimentados,portanto vamos aos avisos de costume:A floresta que faz parte da propriedade é expressamente proibida a todos os alunos,novos e antigos-os olhos do diretor vagou rapidamente de Hagrid ao trio,afinal de contas ele provavelmente já sabia que Hagrid havia escondido seu 'irmãozinho' Grawp na floresta- e gostaria de avisar que o nosso zelador,Sr.Filch, acrescentou todos os produtos da WWW à lista de coisas proibidas no castelo,a lista completa por ser vista no seu escritório.Agora coisas mais serias.Em vista do retorno de Voldemort- todos no salão se encolheram em suas cadeiras(excetuando-se Harry, Hermione e uma mulher que estava sentada à mesa dos professores)nós devemos informar que o castelo recebeu uma grande melhoria no quesito segurança e que Aurores estarão fazendo a segurança externa e que algumas pessoas patrulharão os corredores internos do castelo.Estas pessoas fazem parte de um grupo especial e não devem ser incomodados,assim como os Aurores.Qualquer duvida ou problema deve ser reportado aos monitores ou a estas pessoas,eles estarão levando um brasão em forma de fênix em suas roupas.Também gostaria de pedir a todos os alunos que esquecessem as rivalidades e animosidades e se unissem mais em vista deste tempo de trevas em que o mundo bruxo e trouxa se encontra,nossa força está na nossa união e na confiança que depositamos uns nos outros.Agora alguns anúncios mais alegres: este ano teremos novos professores de Duelo e Defesa contra Artes das Trevas.As aulas em si serão separadas,mas a profª Luniria Artas será a sua professora.Ela dará aulas de Duelo para todos os anos e aulas de DCAT para os alunos do sexto e sétimo anos.Ela é especialista em DCAT avançada e em duelos e embora seja jovem ela tem um grande potencial.Para os alunos do primeiro ao quinto anos o prof Lupin concordou em voltar ao cargo.Tirando isso,todos os alunos poderão ou não comparecer às aulas de Duelo,incluindo os alunos do primeiro ano,embora eles provavelmente não conheçam feitiços suficientes,mas as aulas podem servir como boa referencia para o futuro. Acho que já falei demais,a idade é um problema muito serio- todos no salão (bem...tirando os sonserinos)sorriram do comentário- vamos, vamos. Todos para as suas casas e boa noite!

Logo todos os monitores estavam recolhendo os calouros e os levando- mais pra arrastando,já que eles estavam babando com todo o esplendor de Hogwarts- para suas casas. 

Hermione e Ron levaram,até que com alguma facilidade,os alunos novos até a torre da Grifinória e Harry teve que passar pelo mesmo,e já habitual,ritual do tirar a franja do caminho para que os calouros olhassem em assombro a sua cicatriz.

"E então Harry"-começou Ron-"Vai nos dizer o que você andou fazendo durante estes dois meses?Eu quase nem reconheci você!"

"Talvez amanhã Ron,eu estou muito cansado,graças a Deus que amanha é sábado e temos um final de semana inteiro pra descansar....me faça um favor sim?Se eu não estiver acordado depois das 8,nem tente me acordar...acho que vou dormir o dia inteiro!"

E Harry logo se dirigiu ao seus aposentos onde ele se lançou a sua cama e fechou as cortinas se permitindo dormir pela primeira vez em dois meses de treinamento constante e diário. 

Lembranças e Descobertas

Não passavam das 6 da manhã,mas Harry já estava despertando de sua noite de sono .Se você está se perguntando como ele pode ter dormido normalmente se ele mesmo havia afirmado que dormiria o final de semana inteiro provavelmente se esqueceu que ele conhecia o feitiço de alongamento temporal.Dentro do espaço da sua cama,no interior das suas cortinas,haviam-se passado mais de três dias,nos quais,Harry havia realmente dormido sem problema algum.Longe se ia a época onde ele tinha pesadelos durante a noite toda .As aulas de oclumencia haviam finalmente dado resultado e ele agora era um mestre Oclumens e Legitimens,o que o permitia ler a mente das pessoas despreparadas(embora ele houvesse feito um voto para si mesmo que nunca o faria sem permissão).

Após um despertar sonolento,ao som dos roncos de seus companheiros de quarto,Harry resolveu colocar seus músculos para trabalhar,coisa que para ele era extremamente normal agora .Vestindo-se rapidamente com uma calça jeans e uma camisa confortável (havia recebido um guarda roupas cheio de presente de despedida de seu mestre durante o 'treinamento' de verão - _"Como um membro da nossa família,seria uma vergonha se continuasse a usar os trapos que estes trouxas lhe dão". _).Fazendo um caminho silencioso e rápido até a entrada da Sala de Requerimentos (a sala mística e encantada que atendia automaticamente às necessidades dos seus usuários) ele se lembrava do inicio puxado,porém realizador,do seu caminho para um mundo que ele nem imaginava ser possível existir.Afinal de contas,o mundo bruxo guardava inúmeros segredos e lendas,ele mesmo sendo uma,e ele nunca imaginaria fazer parte de um dos maiores e mais bem guardados segredos deste mundo cheio de magia e mistério .Após passar três vezes pela porta de entrada,concentrado em obter uma sala adequada ao seu já habitual treinamento de aquecimento matutino,ele entrou na sala e se deparou com que esperava,sentindo falta apenas do rosto amigo e gentil de seu mestre,alguém que ele começou a considerar como família após apenas 11 meses de convivência direta e muitas conversas.

__

"Você vai aprender a controlar toda a sua raiva .A sua fúria pode ser uma fonte de poder tremenda se dirigida ao seu propósito,mas somente se este estiver bem focalizado e se este for um propósito verdadeiro .Nosso clã adquire poder das emoções mais profundas de nossas almas.Utilizando-se desse poder e da nossa habilidade única de unir tanto o poder mágico quanto o poder Ki que está ao nosso redor,nós nos tornamos praticamente invencíveis.Você,meu jovem aprendiz,tem muita raiva reprimida,muito ódio e eu não o culpo por isso .Você passou por uma vida de provações,onde foi reprimido por parentes que lhe odeiam pelo que você é,adorado por uns e odiados por outros num mundo que num momento lhe considera um herói e modelo a ser seguido e no outro lhe vira as costas e lhe considera uma pessoa insana e perigosa .Mesmo quando aqueles que sempre lhe pareceram amigos lhe viraram as costas,você permaneceu indo em frente.E agora uma nova fonte de dor e desespero aparece para lhe atormentar.A profecia onde você poderá vir a ser vitima ou assassino e a morte daquele que você considerava como sendo a sua ultima figura paterna,uma ancora que sempre acreditava em você e que nunca iria contrariá-lo, mesmo que isso o pusesse em perigo .Tamanho sofrimento só pode deixar amargas cicatrizes em sua jovem alma,mas nós vamos trabalhar isso,meu caro aprendiz."

As palavras de seu mestre haviam lhe tocado com a força de uma Tsunami e ainda assim com a gentileza das águas de um oceano calmo e azul.Palavras que tanto o chatearam quanto o confortaram de uma maneira que ele pensou nunca serem possíveis.Ele teria de canalizar seus sentimentos para obter seu máximo poder,usar todos os sentimentos reprimidos durante uma vida de abusos contra ele para defender as mesmas pessoas que durante tanto tempo o haviam ferido . _"Tremendamente irônico ."- _lembrou-se com um pouco de amargura .Após alguns minutos fazendo tai-chi para aquecer os músculo e preparar a sua mente para o treinamento,Harry pegou-se lembrando do primeiro dia de treinamento físico e da tremenda carga que ele seria obrigado a encarar nos seus dias.

"Como assim 36 horas?O senhor aumentou o tempo dos dias também?"-perguntou ao seu mestre não acreditando nas mudanças súbitas nos seus planos.

"Claro,Harry,se os dias durassem apenas 24 horas,você não dormiria nada . Você terá aproximadamente 14 horas inteiras pra você,as outras 22 são para o treinamento,mas se você quiser eu posso aumentar o dia para 40 horas lhe dando mais duas horas de tempo livre e outras duas a mais de treinamento ...."-disse o mestre,com um brilho no olhar que rivalizava com o do próprio Dumbledore. 

"Por que o senhor acha que seriam necessárias tantas horas?Eu acho que nem conseguiria dormir tanto assim....o senhor nem faz idéia do quanto eu NÃO consigo dormir durante as noites..."

"Você se preocupa demais com detalhes que não interessam,outro problema que teremos que resolver.Essas 14 horas serão necessárias para descansar e se divertir um pouco,isto aqui pode ser treinamento guerreiro,mas ainda assim você é jovem e vai querer se divertir de vez em quando .Com o passar do tempo,e depois que você se acostumar a rotina que eu vou nos impor,você vai estar se divertindo com o treinamento ."

"Então eu terei,basicamente falando,16 horas livres e outras 24 de treinamento seguido?"

"Sim,basicamente é isso .Claro que,no inicio a gente adapta isso ao quanto você agüentar, mas daqui a exatos 30 dias,aqui dentro, você vai estar mais que acostumado."

"Tudo bem então ...."-disse tristemente. _"Melhor encarar,afinal de contas fui eu quem deu esta idéia de treinar que nem um louco,pelo menos vou fazer isto direito ."_

"Perfeito .Agora que já entramos em acordo,e eu já tinha lançado o feitiço de qualquer jeito ..."-Harry esbugalhou os olhos por causa da surpresa de saber que seria do jeito que o mestre desejasse de qualquer jeito . "Vamos iniciar com um circuito de treinamento físico,esta,com certeza,vai ser a parte mais difícil para você Harry,mas somente por que você nunca fez nada deste jeito .Depois nós podemos variar,desde Defesa contra Artes das Trevas,Poções e Animagia,para relaxar e depois nos concentrarmos em coisas menos divertidas como Transfiguração,Evocação,Feitiços e Encantamentos.Junto com o seu treinamento físico eu irei introduzindo o básico das artes marciais trouxas e bruxas.Oclumencia será o primeiro estudo acadêmico que faremos,afinal,impedir que aquele verme inútil do Voldemort..."-Mais uma vez Harry se surpreendeu com o jeitão do mestre,afinal ele não apenas disse o nome de Voldemort,mas fez pouco caso dele,coisa que nem Dumbledore faz. "...Entre na sua mente e veja o que você resolveu aprender.Não se preocupe,eu sou puxado,mas não serei como o seboso do Snape."-sorriu o mestre,fazendo com que mil perguntas pipocassem na mente de Harry.

"Como o senhor conhece tanto de Hogwarts?O senhor estudou lá?"

"Inicialmente,pode parar de me chamar de senhor,eu me sinto mais velho do que sou.E sim,eu estudei em Hogwarts faz uns trinta e cinco anos,eu entrei lá por volta do meu quinto ano .No nosso clã,nós somos ensinados nas disciplinas bruxas durante apenas três anos.Nós começamos a treinar muito cedo,eu comecei aos 7 anos e aos 15 estava pronto para absorver todo o conhecimento bruxo que TriArts não havia me ensinado .E além disso eu devo ter feito algumas visitas rápidas nos últimos 25 anos...eu ainda me lembro como era engraçado ver seu pai e mãe brigando!Quem diria que se amavam tanto?Eles estavam apenas fingindo que se odiavam!"

"TriArts?Onde fica?E como assim meus pais fingiam que se odiavam?"

"TriArts é a mais antiga instituição de ensino de magia,conhecida,do mundo bruxo .Ela é dividida em três grandes escolas,pelo menos duas vezes maiores que os terrenos e o castelos de Hogwarts.Uma fica no Egito,perto da Grande Pirâmide de Gisé,outra fica escondida em uma imensa ilha protegida magicamente no mar entre o Japão e a China e a maior e mais importante das três sedes fica no Brasil,perto da capital do país,por causa da grande concentração de cristais mágicos que estão nas terras daquela área. A nossa família se mudou para aquela parte do mundo após milênios de peregrinação.Estivemos por todas as partes do mundo .Fazem aproximadamente mil e quinhentos anos que estamos vivendo no Brasil.Um país maravilhoso,uma pena que os portugueses tenham invadido aquele lindo lugar e tenham matado várias nações indígenas,a maioria deles tinham xamãs poderosos,mas eles não conseguiram sobreviver por muito tempo .Nosso clã fundou as sedes de TriArts e vários de nossos familiares vivem nas proximidades das escolas."

"Caracas!Nunca imaginei que existissem escolas mais antigas que Hogwarts!"

"São raríssimas as escolas de bruxaria no mundo Harry.Hogwarts é a mais famosa por causa que o mundo bruxo,hoje em dia,gira muito em torno do centro europeu.E embora a Europa tenha um nível muito bom de poder mágico,a grã Bretanha tem um nível superior.Mas se compararmos,os bruxos treinado nas sedes de TriArts varreriam o chão com eles.A magia ensinada em TriArts são as mais antigas e poderosas.Os próprios pais dos fundadores de Hogwarts foram ensinados em nossos salões.Albus Dumbledore pertence ao nosso clã.Ele é meu tio em segundo grau."

"O QUE?"

"Fantástico não?Por que você acha que Tom Riddle sente tanto medo dele?Ele passou pelo menos uns 7 anos conosco lá no Brasil.Os pais dele voltaram para o Brasil depois do nascimento do irmão dele,Aberforth,para que ambos fossem treinados,afinal eles eram do clã e tinham esse direito .Quando Albus e o irmão dele chegaram à idade de entrar em Hogwarts,ambos já estavam muito avançados nos treinamentos, portanto,receberam permissão para voltar a grã Bretanha para freqüentarem Hogwarts."

"Quer dizer que o profº Dumbledore poderia derrotar Voldemort quando bem entendesse?Por que ele não o desafia para um duelo e o derrota de uma vez por todas?"

"Você não está entendendo Harry.Esse é o seu destino,não o de Albus.Ele já destruiu o bruxo das trevas da época dele,Grindelwald,e agora ele apenas coordena o grupo que pretende impedir que algo ainda pior que ele domine o mundo .Nosso clã não pode interferir diretamente Harry.Nós somos proibidos."

"Como assim proibidos?E por que Dumbledore pode interferir diretamente no caso de Grindelwald?"

"Como a mais antiga família bruxa ainda existente,nós temos uma antiga lei que nos proíbe de usarmos nosso poder real para interferir no mundo Bruxo .O máximo que podemos fazer é ensinarmos bruxos promissores e deixarmos que o mundo bruxo siga seu próprio destino.Albus foi uma exceção,assim como você,por que Grindelwald foi estúpido o suficiente em desafiá-lo,nossas leis permitem então que Albus se defenda,então digamos que não sobrou muita coisa de Grindelwald para contar história ."

"E Voldemort?Ele o desafiou várias vezes..."

"Sim,mas Albus não poderia destruí-lo por completo .Somente VOCÊ pode destruí-lo por completo,destroçando a alma dele."

" Mas isto seria monstruoso,nem ele merece tal destino!"

"Merece sim Harry.Ele vendeu a alma dele.Sua alma é tão corrompida,tão suja e nefasta que simplesmente se recusa a partir para o próximo mundo para sofrer o Julgamento Divino .Como Guardiões do Infinito,nosso destino é fazê-los pagarem pelas suas inúmeras atrocidades.Em tese,somos caçadores de demônios."

"Então Voldemort é um demônio?"

"Ainda não,ele é humano,mas sua alma já tomou os poderes de um,por isso ele é magicamente mais poderoso do que qualquer bruxo vivo,incluindo Albus.Mais um motivo para você sofrer o treinamento do nosso clã.Os Potter são um ramo antigo, quase morto,do nosso clã.Tão antiga quanto os fundadores de Hogwarts.Nós somos parentes dos fundadores,Harry,de ramos diferentes,mas ainda assim uma grande e única família ."

"Então eu sou descendente dos fundadores de Hogwarts?"

"A maioria das famílias bruxas da grã Bretanha tem parentesco em comum, mesmo os nascidos trouxas.As famílias puro-sangue,como aqueles idiotas gostam de se aclamar,são as famílias que menos se misturaram e que tentaram manter uma 'pureza' para aumentar o poder mágico .Na minha opinião um erro muito imbecil da parte deles.No Brasil existem bruxos poderosíssimos que são de famílias trouxas, praticamente não existem mais bruxos puro-sangue no Brasil.Apenas o nosso clã ainda mantém isso embora já estejamos mudando isso .Agora chega de papo .Vamos começar...."

"Espere aí!E os meus pais?"

"Ótimo!Eu tentei ficar lhe enrolando,mas você ainda manteve sua atenção aos seus pais.Muito bom Harry.Na verdade somente a sua mãe fingia que odiava o James,se bem que ele era muito metido naquela época,mas alguma coisa o fez mudar e eu acho que foi o que ele sentia pela sua mãe Harry.Ela tinha uma influencia poderosa sobre o James,talvez até mais que os próprios Marotos.Foi durante o sexto ano que alguma coisa mudou entre os dois e no final do sétimo ano muitos já esperavam ver o casamento dos dois.Surpreendeu muita gente que presenciaram as brigas que James e Lily tinham quando seu pai fazia alguma coisa que aos olhos dela parecia idiota .Uma bruxa tremendamente poderosa a sua mãe Harry,uma mulher especial.Somente as mulheres de real valor serão capazes de resistirem ao poder que emana dos corpos dos que tem o sangue do nosso clã e embora seu pai fosse um bruxo muito poderoso também,ele não sentiu o 'chamado' e portanto não foi treinado,mas estava lá a parte que nos torna praticamente irresistível às mulheres. Muito cuidado Harry,você vai destroçar corações neste ano em Hogwarts!"-o mestre lhe deu um ultimo sorriso,mas Harry não percebeu isso,pois estava olhando com interesse fora do comum para um pequeno defeito no chão,o rosto mais vermelho que os cabelos da família Weasley.

E a partir daquele dia,durante trinta longos dias de 40 horas,Harry se submeteu ao mais ardoroso treinamento físico que um bruxo jamais sofreu.Durante os meses seguintes ele aprende técnicas de combate trouxa e bruxo,aprendeu a dominar todo o seu potencial e centenas de feitiços,maldições,encantamentos,poções e técnicas de duelo jamais imaginados.Foram meses duros,cheios de momentos alegres,com seus momentos frustrantes e com descobertas que Harry provavelmente demoraria anos para fazer.Passar tanto tempo longe dos amigos o fez repensar na amizade que compartilhava com eles.Foi durante o treinamento que ele finalmente compreendeu o porque de seu coração ter doido tanto quando pensou que Hermione estava morta diante dos olhos dele.Ele era apaixonado por ela .Coisa que ele nunca admitiria,por medo de transformá-la num alvo ainda mais atrativo para Voldemort.Foram necessárias horas e horas de conversa com seu mestre,Seludam Artas,para que aceitasse aquilo que seu coração,por medo de nunca ser retribuído,jamais permitiria que viesse a tona .Foi nela que ele encontrou forças para continuar o treinamento,foi nela que ele buscou a inspiração para criar seus próprios feitiços de proteção .Foi nela que ele sonhava todas as noites,fazendo com que Voldemort sofresse espasmos de dor por causa do potentíssimo impacto do maior poder do garoto .O amor.Aquela seria a maior arma de Harry contra o monstro e Hermione era o gatilho para a versão mais poderosa daquele sentimento.Sem que nenhum dos seus amigos jamais soubessem,o mestre Seludam foi a cada uma das suas casas e utilizou feitiços de proteção arcaicos,poderosíssimos,para proteger as suas casas e famílias,impedindo que Voldemort tentasse atingi-lo por meio dos seus amigos e do verdadeiro amor do 'Menino-que-sobreviveu'. _"Harry,confie em seu coração e siga seus instintos,pois para nós é muito difícil encontrar a pessoa certa. Nós nos apaixonamos somente uma vez na vida e se a pessoa não nos corresponder temos a tendência a ficarmos sozinhos.Claro que podemos vir a casar e ter filhos,mas nossas vidas sempre ficam quase que incompletas e nosso poder diminui.Foi isso que fez com que seu pais não tivesse sentido o 'chamado' mais cedo .Talvez seus avós não se amassem tanto,ou não fossem tão apaixonados quanto pensavam ser,o que a cada dia aumenta mais no nosso clã.O poder do amor sempre aumenta o poder de nossos filhos e quanto mais cedo o 'chamado' maior o poder da pessoa .Você recebeu o chamado na época certa,pois seus pais se amavam como uns poucos se amam hoje em dia,um amor verdadeiro,juntando-se a isso o imenso poder mágico que tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe tinham,você será realmente poderoso meu jovem,assim como seus filhos o serão também.E se você se encontrar com o verdadeiro amor,faça o que for necessário para tê-la sempre ao seu lado,use este sentimento para potencializar o seu poder e para protegê-la de todos os males!"_

Após treinar,e relembrar de inúmeros outros momentos vividos durante seu árduo treinamento,Harry parou e olhou para o seu relógio.Eram quase 7 horas da manhã e a vida no castelo de Hogwarts logo começaria a acordar e seria difícil andar pelo castelo no estado em que suas roupas estavam.Sua camisa estava totalmente em fiapos de tecido,sua calça jeans estava rasgada em vários pontos e provavelmente nem magia poderia consertá-la,já que os estragos foram feitos justamente por feitiços e maldições que Harry havia desviado ou defendido .

__

"Bem,pelo menos as garotas vão gostar do show...."-logo Harry estava correndo o mais rápido que pudesse,sem dar aos quadros de Hogwarts um novo assunto de fofoca ainda mais espetacular do que ele correndo sem camisa e com sua calça rasgada em pontos nada discretos,em direção à torre da Grifinória .

Quando chegou lá,deparou-se com uma cena bastante conhecida .Vários grifinórios já estavam no salão comunal e a cena,pra não dizer o novo porte físico de Harry,logo atraiu toda a atenção da sala,principalmente do sexo feminino.Seus músculos eram poderosos,embora não pudesse tentar ganhar o titulo de Mr Universo,eram extremamente definidos e tinham a aparência de estarem prontos a serem disparados,como um atleta ou artista marcial,pronto a ir além dos próprios limites.Junta se a isso os longos cabelos negros,presos uma vez mais em um rabo de cavalo,e o intenso brilho dos olhos verde-esmeralda do rapaz e você terá confusão total nas mentes das garotas da Grifinória,principalmente na mente de Hermione Granger,que embora viesse tentando negar a todo custo os sentimentos pelo amigo, não podia deixar de notar o físico dele,mas ela se perdia mesmo era nos seus olhos,os mesmo que estavam totalmente fixados nos dela .Totalmente perdida na imensidão verde daquele olhar ela teve que ser chacoalhada por Harry para sair do seu estupor.

"Mione,você está bem?"-perguntou preocupado .

"Hã?Erh..claro Harry...uh...o que aconteceu com você afinal de contas?Por que sua calça está neste estado?- _"Embora eu não ache ruim ver você deste jeito de forma_ _alguma"- _pensou sonhadoramente a garota .

"Eu estava treinando um pouco lá na Sala de Requerimento,quando notei já eram quase 7 horas...nossa o tempo passa rápido quando a gente está se divertindo!"

"Se você considera divertido ficar com suas roupas neste estado ...."

"Num exagere Mione,eu estou bem..."

__

"E eu nem notei...."-pensou Hermione olhando para o físico do jovem,tentando não corar pela proximidade com ele.

"Bem,eu vou tomar um banho e mudar de roupas.O Ron já acordou?"

"O quê?Oh!Não ainda não,pelo menos ele não desceu ainda ."

"Você está muito distraída hoje Mione,se alguma coisa estiver lhe chateando você sabe que pode contar sempre comigo ."

__

"SE você fizesse idéia do que esta me distraindo Harry...."-pensou Hermione tristemente,achando que nunca seria correspondida pelo 'Deus-Grego' a sua frente. 

Harry se dirigiu aos aposentos dos alunos do sexto ano para logo voltar a ouvir o rugido característico de Ron Weasley dormindo .Pensando em deixar o amigo com seus sonhos - _"Sara!Eu sabia que você era uma garota avançadinha!" -_ele se dirigiu ao banheiro para passar alguns minutos relaxando sobre a água morna e uma vez mais perdido nas lembranças do treinamento e na bela visão daqueles que ele considerava os mais belos olhos castanhos da face da Terra 

Despertar

Após longos quinze minutos de um banho bastante relaxante,Harry voltou ao seus aposentos e colocou outra roupa nova- seu malão havia sido encantado para que comportasse tudo que ele quisesse e foi divido de forma semelhante ao malão do prof 'Olho-Tonto' Moody.Haviam vários compartimentos.Um era utilizado para guardar a suas roupas e indumentárias de batalha .Noutro estavam todos os presentes dos aniversários passados.Em um outro estava a pequena biblioteca que Dumbledore havia deixado em seu quarto para o treinamento e havia um,com direito a senha secreta e tudo mais,onde ele guardava suas armas e alguns segredos que,talvez,ele viesse a compartilhar com umas poucas pessoas escolhidas a dedo .

Após um tentativa frustrada de acordar Ron sem apelar a métodos desagradáveis,Harry resolveu tentar a alternativa predileta dos Gêmeos Weasley.Logo Ron se encontrava totalmente ensopado,com a pele rosa e com cabelos verde musgo para combinar.

"HARRY!VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?"

Como resposta Ron obteve apenas um aumento ainda maior no descontrole das risadas de Harry,que logo foi acompanhado por Neville e Dino que estavam saindo do banheiro .

"Você estava muito ocupado sonhando com uma certa morena da Corvinal Ron,mas o café da manhã não pode esperar sabe....e os Gêmeos ficariam muito chateados comigo se eu num usasse o pacote 'Despertando Sonhadores Safados!'."-disse Harry lutando para voltar a respirar de forma normal depois de ver o resultado de mais uma das geniais invenções que ele havia financiado .Os gêmeos,no dia seguinte ao retorno aos Dursley,mandaram uma coruja para Harry onde estava uma cesta com as mais novas invenções da WWW e um pergaminho oficializando Harry como dono de 50% dos lucros da mesma,fazendo de Harry um sócio da loja de logros que eles haviam aberto no Beco Diagonal."

"Isso foi invenção deles?Por que eu nunca vi isso na loja?"

"Eles me disseram que queriam que eu fosse o primeiro a testar,de preferência no Duda,mas eu num tive oportunidade..."

"Por que você num teve op..."

"Eu lhe conto mais tarde.Vamos!A Mione está nos esperando pra irmos tomar o café."

E depois de fazer o contrafeitiço - sob protestos de Simas,Dino e Neville - os adolescentes desceram para o salão comunal,encontrando uma cena nada comum. Hermione estava cercada de garotas,todas perguntando se ela estava namorando Harry ou se havia algo entre eles.Até mesmo algumas garotas do primeiro ano pareciam chateadas com toda a atenção que Harry dava SOMENTE a Hermione,que estava mais encabulada e envergonhada do que jamais estivera em toda a sua vida .

"Está acontecendo algo entre vocês?"

"Ele é bom de beijo?"-essa veio de uma menina do primeiro ano ...

"Até onde vocês foram?"

"Você não estava namorando com o Krum?"

"Como o Harry- suspiros sonhadores de todas as meninas da área - poderia querer ficar com uma cdf que nem você?"

Está foi a gota d'água para Harry,que já estava vermelho de raiva- e de vergonha também- por causa das perguntas muito pessoais que não deveriam serem feitas,muito menos por meninas tão novas- as perguntas mais intrépidas saiam das bocas das meninas do primeiro ano,coisa nada estranha nos dias de hoje.

"CHEGA!"

Depois de ouvirem a voz do próprio motivo da inquisição que estavam impondo a Hermione,as meninas logo abriram caminho para Harry que ao chegar perto de Hermione,pegando sua mão gentilmente,a retirou do salão comunal,sendo seguidos de perto por Rony e Gina .

"Mil desculpas Hermione,nunca imaginei que elas pudessem ficar lhe fazendo aquelas perguntas e..."

"Eu é quem devo pedir desculpas Harry..."-disse Hermione cheia de lágrimas nos olhos."Você é meu amigo e eu devo ser um empecilho pra você encontrar uma garota que mereça você e eu vou sair do seu caminho pra que as garotas possam ver que não há nada entre nós e que nunca poderia haver nada entre nós..."-ela disse muito rápido,chorando abertamente,triste demais por nem poder ser mais amiga daquele que ela considerava ser o homem da vida dela .

"Hermione,pare por um minuto e me deixe falar uma coisa pra você!"-Harry quase berrou,pois Hermione já estava tentando se desvencilhar da mão do amigo pra se afastar e se enfiar em algum lugar do castelo e chorar o resto do ano . "Você é completamente diferente de qualquer outra garota que eu jamais encontrei Hermione, você é carinhosa,inteligente,sincera,independente e sempre esteve ao meu lado!Eu nunca permitiria que alguma coisa acontecesse a você!"

Hermione estava completamente abismada com o que acabara de ouvir,assim como Ron e Gina que se esconderam perto da armadura mais próxima para ouvirem a conversa dos dois.O que Harry queria dizer com aquelas palavras?Para ele, ela (Hermione)nunca deixaria de ser apenas uma amiga,mesmo que durante os anos de convivência os sentimentos dela tenham se desenvolvido de forma que ela simplesmente não conseguisse imaginar a vida sem Harry estar ao lado dela,mesmo que somente como um amigo,ela queria muito mais.Queria beijá-lo,queria ser amada por ele e queria protegê-lo de tudo que sempre estava tentando acabar com a vida dele.No inicio Hermione pensava somente em notas e na perfeição acadêmica,mas isso mudou.Harry a mudou.Desde a primeira vez que alguém se mostrou capaz de morrer por ela Hermione viu que havia algo muito mais importante do que os livros e todo o conhecimento que eles ofereciam.Os anos foram passando e aquele sentimento por Harry apenas crescia,evoluía,deixando de ser apenas amor inocente de crianças para o amor que ela sonhava sentir apenas pelo homem da vida dela,aquele que se mostrou ser o primeiro e melhor amigo que ela jamais teve na vida .

Confusões a parte,a mente de Harry estava em turbilhão,pretendia dizer tudo o que sentia a Hermione mas pretendia fazê-lo de forma romântica ou pelo menos sozinho,já que sentia a presença de Gina e Ron escondidos não muito longe deles. _"Lá se vai meu plano de ser romântico e de não parecer um idiota completo se ela me dizer não ..." ._

"Hermione,você é mais importante pra mim do que a minha própria vida .No semestre passado eu fui um completo idiota e fiquei brigando com você e com o Ron por que eu não sabia que estava acontecendo,meus sentimentos sempre foram muito confusos.Eu passei estes dois meses resolvendo estes meus problemas,identificando e aceitando os meus próprios sentimentos e eu descobri uma coisa maravilhosa Hermione,eu despertei para a verdade que sempre esteve no meu coração desde a primeira vez que nós nos encontramos,a primeira vez que você me abraçou,a primeira vez que alguém me mostrou que sentia algo por mim que não fosse raiva ou nojo .E desde de então eu não consigo nos ver como amigos Hermione."

Hermione estava entendendo apenas pequenas partes do discurso de Harry,mas ao escutar que ele não pensava mais nela como uma amiga o coração dela começou a doer como nunca antes e ela pensou que nunca se recuperaria da dor até que....

"Para mim,Hermione Granger,você é a mulher da minha vida.Eu lhe amo Mione."

Hermione não tinha palavras(segunda vez...estamos contando!).Ela estava completamente perdida nas emoções que aquela frase tinha sobre ela _."Ele me ama!" _-seu cérebro gritava em êxtase e alegria .Todos os anos se sentindo inadequada ao famoso e poderoso 'Menino-que-Sobreviveu' não passaram de tempos esquecidos e aquela singela,mas poderosa,frase mudou todo o sentido da vida da garota que nunca o abandonou,nunca lhe virou as costas e que sempre estivera ao seu lado,pois ele realizara o maior desejo que a jovem tinha no coração:ser amada pela pessoa que ela amava .

"Harry eu não sei o que dizer..."

"Mione,eu sei que tudo muito rápido e eu vou(tentar)entender se você gostar de outra pessoa .Se for assim nós sempre podemos ser...!"-Harry não teve chances de terminar a frase,pois os lábios de Hermione estavam conectados aos dele.

As sensações e as emoções que ambos estavam sentindo eram fantásticas,pois ambos jamais haviam se sentido tão amados e idolatrados.As mãos de Hermione estavam brincando carinhosamente com a nuca de Harry,enquanto que este fazia caricias nas costas da deusa que ele estava beijando .Harry sentiu a língua de Hermione tocar levemente seu lábio inferior,pedindo passagem,para aprofundar o já acalorado beijo.Harry aceitou o pedido e sentiu,não pela primeira vez,que ele estava ficando excitado de uma forma que seria difícil de não notar.Mas mesmo assim ele não queria que o momento acabasse e pra sua tremenda surpresa(e delírio geral da nação H²!)Hermione também não estava nem um pouco interessada em parar. Hermione estava particularmente orgulhosa da reação que ela obtivera em Harry,pois estando tão juntos ela pode sentir a excitação do rapaz.Depois de anos com várias garotas dizendo que ela era apenas uma cdf e que nunca conseguiria um namorado(pois nunca seria capaz de dar prazer a ele),Hermione estava mais do que feliz em ver que tinha poder sobre Harry,poder vindo do amor e da adoração que ambos compartilhavam um pelo outro .Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco(mas vai ter mais!),o momento teve que ser interrompido pelo barulho de uma armadura caindo em cima de duas cabeças vermelhas.Obviamente,estas sendo pertencentes a família Weasley.Ambos,pra variar,com os rostos mais vermelhos que os próprios cabelos,por estarem presentes no momento de alegria de seus amigos.Harry,que sabia dos pentelhos,estava vermelho de vergonha,mas mais feliz do que jamais estivera na vida(embora estivesse tentando cobrir,por pura humildade,um problema embaraçoso para rapazes na idade dele).Já Hermione estava radiante.Se alguém perguntasse o sentido da vida,ela provavelmente saberia a resposta,pois alegria e felicidade lhe inundavam o coração,mas ao perceber que a 'reação' de Harry estava aparente, demais pra não ser notada,ela simplesmente se virou e se aconchegou no corpo de seu amado,dificultando ainda mais o 'problema' de Harry,coisa que ela sentiu e lhe deu ainda mais orgulho .

"Bem,vejo que os dois gostaram do show."-disse Harry tentando se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa menos no corpo de Hermione,maravilhosamente grudado ao corpo dele.

"Erh...bem...vocês sabem como é...a gente estava preocupado com a Mione e..."-Gina estava desesperada para encontrar uma razão para estar ali e escapar sem ser amaldiçoada por invadir a privacidade dos pombinhos,ela já tivera uma prova do quão Hermione fica perigosa quando quer privacidade e esta não lhe é cedida .A prova veio uma semana antes da volta a Hogwarts,Hermione estava no banheiro tomando banho e fazendo uns sons estranhos,com o nome de Harry aparecendo algumas vezes entre estes.Gina entrou no banheiro e automaticamente foi lançada para fora,coberta de pêlos azuis,macios eu devo adicionar,e pintas verde musgo como detalhes.Resultado:a família Weasley sabia que privacidade era importante, mas a partir daquele dia,enquanto Hermione Granger estivesse tomando banho,e fazendo quaisquer outras coisas,era bom deixá-la terminar e não tentar incomodá-la de jeito algum.

"E a gente tava passando p-por este corredor q-quando eu virei o rosto por que tinha essa g-garota da Lufa-lufa muito bonita e eu acabei esbarrando na Gina e e..."-disse Ron,procurando uma rota de fuga,pois se Hermione era perigosa quando incomodada,Harry era ainda pior.Ainda se lembrava de uma embaraçosa manha de sábado e um certo problema de hormônios que todos os jovens rapazes tem e que ele teve a 'brilhante' idéia de sacanear com a cara do amigo,resultando em pelo menos três horas com o cabelo verde,cuspindo bolhas de sabão e ainda pintinhas roxas espalhadas por todo o corpo como lembranças de nunca mexer com Harry Potter quando este esta tendo 'problemas' com os seus hormônios.

"Sei...o que a Sara vai dizer disso,hein senhor Ronald Weasley?Harry,acho que teremos que puni-los por 'sem querer' nos interromper,não acha,querido?-disse Hermione olhando com admiração e amor os olhos verdes do seu amado .

"Tudo o que você disser,meu amor.Tudo mesmo ."-disse Harry devolvendo o olhar de admiração e amor(um pouco melhor do seu 'problema').

"Vocês estão brincando não é mesmo?"-Ron estava tremendo de medo .Sabia que Hermione conhecia inúmeros feitiços e que se ela e Harry se juntassem ninguém era capaz de segurá-los.Gina já estava imaginando como ficaria com pelos rosa-choque e pintas amarelo-queimado ....

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"-veio a voz de Remus Lupin que estava sendo seguido de perto por Nymphadora Tonks,que estava vermelhinha por estar tão perto de Remus.

"Olhe Remus,acho que temos um novo casal na Grifinória!Tava na hora hein Harry!Eu queria saber quanto tempo vocês dois iriam demorar pra notar o quanto se gostavam!"-disse Tonks(ela odeia ser chamada pelo primeiro nome),calculando o quanto ganharia na aposta que estava acontecendo dentro da Ordem de Fênix,pois(em como toda boa fic H²,todo mundo faz apostas de quando os dois vão ficar juntos).

"Meus parabéns!Sabe Harry,eu acredito que Sirius ficaria muito orgulhoso se o visse agora,abraçado com Hermione..."-Remus parou de falar,por que ainda sentia a dor da perda do amigo e por que não queria estragar o momento de alegria de Harry,mas teve uma surpresa bastante agradável.

"Eu sei que ele ficaria feliz,Aluado .Uma pena que ele não pode estar aqui,mas eu sei que onde quer que ele esteja,junto dos meus pais,eles estarão felizes enquanto eu estiver feliz e com Hermione junto a mim,eu sempre vou estar feliz."-disse Harry,dando um beijo apaixonado um pouco abaixo da orelha de Hermione,enviando faíscas elétricas por todo o corpo da jovem.

As quatro pessoas que viram isso automaticamente viraram os rostos,pois logo,uma vez mais,o casal estava se beijando apaixonadamente,não se importando com ninguém que estivesse vendo a cena,muito linda é claro,mas um tanto inapropriada para menores de 13 anos.

Depois de alguns minutos,os quais Harry e Hermione nem notaram que passaram,afinal estavam muito perdidos no mundinho deles,trocando caricias e juras de amor eterno,pra não falar em beijos e olhares,o grupo se dirigiu para as cozinhas,o horário do café da manha havia sido completamente esquecido .Chegando lá,Harry sentiu alguma coisa se abraçando com sua perna direita,era Dobby,o elfo domestico,que Harry não via a apenas três dias.

"Mestre Harry Potter,senhor é uma honra que o senhor venha visitar o Dobby,senhor!"-disse o elfo extremamente feliz em poder servir seu salvador uma vez mais.

"Olá Dobby.Por motivos muito especiais nós acabamos perdendo o café da manhã,por acaso ainda tem alguma coisa pra nós?"-disse Harry olhando apaixonadamente para Hermione que devolvia o olhar na mesma intensidade.

"Desculpe Dobby,mas os dois não conseguem tirar os olhos uns dos outros desde que ele se declararam a alguns minutos atrás..."-disse Gina,que estava achando tudo muito engraçado,principalmente descobrir como entrar nas cozinhas e ter escapado ilesa da vingança do casal.

"Claro,Harry Potter senhor,tudo pelos amigos do mestre e pela amada do mestre Potter."-disse o elfo fazendo uma mesura honorifica-pegou os hábitos durante os treinamentos de verão de Harry- e sumiu entre os outros elfos que olhavam com um misto de admiração e medo entre Harry e Hermione.

"Por que eles parecem ter medo de mim Harry?"-perguntou Hermione achando estranho o medo nos olhos dos elfos.

"Lembra o que você fez durante o semestre passado?Os gorros e outras peças que você confeccionou para libertá-los?"

"Sim,vários sumiram,mas nenhum deles parece estar livre como o Dobby."

"Foi o Dobby quem pegou todos.Os outros elfos simplesmente pararam de ir à sala da Grifinória por medo de serem livres,então Dobby pegava-os para fazer agrado a você e para impedir que os elfos fossem até o diretor pedir que você parasse de tentar libertá-los.Desculpe,Mione,mas eu não tive tempo de lhe contar...depois de tudo o que aconteceu..."-disse Harry esperando a explosão da sua amada .

E ela não veio .Hermione começava a ver que deveria haver outro meio de ajudar os elfos,já que se eles gostavam de servir,pelo menos deveria ajudar na melhoria no tratamento que os bruxos tinham por eles.O F.A.L.E. iria ressurgir, reformulado e com novos ideais,porem mais forte,ainda mais agora que a presidente tinha alistado um reforço de qualidade e poder,pois Harry iria participar de qualquer jeito,pelo menos,se ele quisesse continuar trocando beijos apaixonados.E Harry já tinha percebido isso só de olhar no rosto de sua amada .

__

"Tô ferrado!" -pensou Harry,mas por Hermione iria ao inferno e voltaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

Durante o café da manha,atrasado,os amigos conversaram sobre tudo os que eles fizeram durante o verão,menos Harry,e sobre os novos relacionamentos que estavam acontecendo .Por exemplo,Gina estava prestes a dar um pé-na-bunda em Dino,parecia que ele estava arrastando assas para uma garota da Lufa-Lufa,por acaso a mesma que Ron disse ter visto quando o ele tentou ver se Harry estava apalpando Hermione,o que causou a queda da armadura .Ron estava indo muito bem com Sara e dizia que gostava cada vez mais dela .A surpresa ficou por conta de Remus e Tonks que estavam começando um relacionamento .Eles estavam super encabulados pertos dos jovens e pareciam ter esquecido do sumiço de Harry.

"Agora só falta a gente saber o que você andou fazendo Harry.Você prometeu dizer o que você fez neste verão e agora é a hora ."

"Ainda não,primeiro vamos para um lugar melhor e com menos ouvidos"-os elfos olhavam para eles,mas com um simples movimento de mãos o grupo havia desaparecido,reaparecendo na sala de Requerimentos,que estava preparada para servir como uma sala de conferencias,com sofás espaçosos e aconchegantes.

Os rostos de todos,tirando o de Harry,estavam lívidos de assombro, pois, afirmava Hermione desde o terceiro ano,era impossível aparatar em Hogwarts.

"Como?"

"Não é possível!"

"Incrível Harry!"

"Pensava que somente o Dumbledore era capaz de fazer isso!"

"Maneiro Harry!"

Depois desta epopéia intelectual,e mais alguns minutos de expressões do tipo,Harry começou a lançar feitiços para trancar a porta e impedir que a conversa fosse ouvida por ouvidos indesejáveis.O que resultou em mais assombro pois Harry na ousou a sua varinha para fazê-lo .

"Agora o que eu vou dizer para vocês deve ficar entre nós.Eu confio plenamente em vocês e somente vocês cinco mais o profº Dumbledore e a profª Artas sabem o que eu fiz durante este verão ."disse Harry,o que ele não disse é que ele usou um feitiço que impediria que qualquer um deles contasse o seu segredo e coisas relacionadas a ele a ninguém mais,mas não foi por desconfiança,mas sim para protegê-los.

"Por acaso algum de vocês sabe o que é um Arcano?"

N/A .:E aqui está a primeira parte desta fic totalmente H².A partir de agora cada Capitulo desta fic,na verdade,conterá 5 mini-capítulos(ou mais de dez mil palavras,o que acontecer primeiro),portanto eu gostaria de Comentários ou Reviews,já que eu estou muito interessado em saber onde eu estou indo bem e onde eu estou indo mal, portanto aperte aquele botão ridículo ali em baixo e deixe-me alguma coisa, mesmo aqueles que me derem mensagens chatas serão respondidos,mas fiquem sabendo que eu avisei:as pessoas que derem criticas construtivas serão respondidos amistosamente e os que forem mal educados serão respondidos de acordo .

P.S. - Esta fic será classificada como Rated.Por que?Simplesmente por que eu detesto limites e se der na telha eu vou fazer os personagens principais - Harry&Hermione - fazerem amor.Se vocês acham que a cena do beijo foi apimentada, ainda não viram nada .

P.S.2 - Não faço idéia de quando liberarei a segunda leva,mas dentro de um mês com certeza,se bem que se ninguém me deixar algum review eu possa demorar mais....então boa leitura e até mais!

__


	2. Ardente Veritate Verdade Ardente

Arcana vita est 

__

"Por acaso algum de vocês sabe o que é um Arcano?"

A pergunta foi recebida com silêncio mórbido.Afinal de contas,o que seria um Arcano?Mesmo Hermione buscava na sua,vastíssima,memória a resposta que era a chave para o segredo que Harry tinha para lhes contar.

"Já que,aparentemente,vocês estão um pouco perdidos eu vou ter que contar a historia toda,me desculpem mas isto vai demorar um pouco ...."

"Os Arcanos eram um povo,uma sociedade dentro do próprio mundo bruxo. Entre quinze e vinte mil anos atrás os bruxos eram poucos e despreparados para a magia que eles eram capazes de controlar.Os Arcanos eram tremendamente mais avançados, tanto magicamente quanto tecnologicamente do que os bruxos da época e os trouxas, que mal começavam a ter noções de como utilizar os dons da natureza para poderem se fixar em somente um lugar.Voltando ao bruxos.Quando eu digo que haviam poucos bruxos eu quero dizer alguns milhares,espalhados pelo mundo todo. Xamãs, curandeiros,feiticeiros e qualquer outra referencia mágica dos livros trouxas e bruxos que vocês puderem imaginar se referem a esses bruxos,dando os primeiros passos para controlar a magia,que mesmo antes disso já era poderosa em outras partes, outros seres.Os Arcanos eram a mais antiga tribo,ou clã se vocês preferirem, que aprendeu como dominar a magia e outras fontes de poder arcaicos e antigos, tornando-os seres de poder inigualável na época,rivalizando com o dos próprios Grandes Dragões e outros seres mágicos de grande poder.Foram os Arcanos que iniciaram o que nós chamamos de 'Mundo Bruxo'.Eles se tornaram os professores e os bruxos ao redor do mundo responderam ao chamado místico que eles lançaram, assim as comunidades bruxas foram sendo reunidas e um grande conselho foi formado.Claro que tudo foi muitíssimo bem escondido dos trouxas da época,que eram tremendamente ignorantes e acreditavam em lendas e outras coisas que eram usadas de modo a impedir que eles descobrissem o nosso mundo .Tudo foi feito para impedir uma possível guerra,afinal nós tínhamos o poder e poderíamos dominar a todos os trouxas e fazê-los nossos escravos...."

"Isso lembra um certo Lorde das trevas não é mesmo?"-disse sarcasticamente Hermione,finalmente livre do estupor causado pela historia que estava sendo contada por Harry.

"Realmente.Isto é coisa antiga,infelizmente.Foi justamente por isso que os mais antigos,os Arcanos,delimitaram leis para proteger os trouxas e lançaram feitiços que foram ligados a própria existência da mãe Terra .Todos os feitiços que hoje são conhecidos como 'Leis Fundamentais da Magia' foram lançados naquele período, como forma de proteger os inocentes e impedir que a magia,uma força nascida do próprio planeta Terra,fosse utilizada para escravizar aqueles que não tinham como se defender.Depois do Grande Conselho e da resolução de que o nosso povo deveria se desligar do mundo trouxa de modo que as diferenças não causassem guerras desnecessárias e outras calamidades,várias comunidades voltaram a se espalhar pelo mundo.Na época os trouxas nem imaginavam os outros continentes,mal tinham começado a formar seus próprios povoados e comunidades,mas os Arcanos já haviam percorrido todo o mundo e conheciam bem as dimensões da Grande Mãe e tinham noção perfeita das condições de cada comunidade mágica ."

"Então quer dizer que tudo que nós consideramos como sendo o nosso mundo se iniciou por volta de quinze mil anos atrás com uma antiga família de bruxos super-poderosos?"-perguntou Ron,impressionado pela historia .

"Quase isso .Após as leis serem redigidas e um tipo de governo rudimentar ser estabelecido entre as comunidades mágicas e que os mais velhos e experientes foram devidamente preparados para ensinar as novas gerações,os Arcanos simplesmente se desligaram do mundo bruxo ."

"O QUE?"-Lupin gritou,mesmo em seus anos lendo livros e pesquisando a historia do mundo bruxo,jamais havia se deparado com os contos da era do Nascimento,como era referida a era em que os bruxos começaram a evoluir rapidamente.Mesmo nos livros mais antigos,onde feitiços arcaicos haviam sido utilizados para que estes contassem as eras antigas sem nunca se perderem,não haviam relatos tão completos sobre a raça antiga que era considerada a primeira a realmente controlar a magia .

"Eles criaram uma ultima lei,para conter a eles mesmos,pois mesmo anos e anos depois,eles continuariam a ser infinitamente mais poderosos que os bruxos comuns.A lei dizia : '_O clã Arcana,antigo e supremo em seu poder ancestral,se dá o direito de não interferir com os rumos do Mundo Mágico,liberando-se do fardo de protegê-lo, mas adicionando um novo fardo a sua existência poderosa,pois ainda que não agindo diretamente,estes sempre serão professores e mestres.Os bruxos e seus descendentes terão que aprender a controlar seus poderes e como se defender de todos os perigos que vierem a se apresentar diante deles,até que o Dia chegue e que nosso direito ancestral seja devolvido,não por obrigação ou dever,mas por necessidade maior,para proteger a Grande Mãe e seus filhos da Perdição Final.'_ Desde então os Arcanos caminham na Terra como professores e mestres,ensinando os caminhos da magia e da natureza da magia aos povos que tinham o acesso ao poder mágico .Dez mil anos depois e o clã, que nunca foi muito grande,diminuiu em numero,embora o poder de um Arcano nunca diminua,mesmo quando estes alcancem idades avançadíssimas."

"Então é isso que aconteceu aos Antigos!Os Mais Velhos,as antigas lendas que eram contadas pelos meus bisavós quando eu era apenas uma criança ...."-exclamou Lupin muito emocionado .

"Sim Aluado.E eles ainda estão andando por aí.Na verdade,vocês estão olhando para um agora mesmo ."

"COMO?"

"ACHO QUE NÃO OUVI DIREITO!"

"ISSO NÃO É POSSIVEL!" 

"ACHO QUE VOU DESMAIAR UM POUQUINHO,ME ACORDE DAQUI A UNS MINUTOS,SIM?"

"PERAÍ QUE EU VOU JUNTO!"

"Sabia que vocês iriam receber a noticia numa boa ...."-disse Harry,rindo da cara de seus amigos e de sua namorada,que olhavam para ele como se ele fosse um dragão roxo de duas cabeças e pintinhas azuis.

"Mas como isso é possível?Quer dizer,claro que um clã tão poderoso ainda teria algumas pessoas vivendo,mas mesmo as mais antigas famílias bruxas raramente duraram mais de seis ou sete mil anos..."-Hermione tentava racionalizar a informação dada por seu namorado .

"É isso que nos faz diferentes dos demais bruxos,Mione.Nosso sangue permanece dormente durante anos e anos.Durante estes milhares de anos os Arcanos se misturaram tanto a trouxas quanto a bruxos comuns.É por causa do sangue Arcano que nasceram bruxos vindo de pais trouxas.Se não fosse isso,dificilmente a magia teria se espalhado de tal forma.O sangue dos bruxos comuns,naquela época,era forte, mas não o suficiente para que os bruxos pudessem procriar com trouxas e que a criança gerada nascesse com o dom da magia.Foi com o passar dos anos e com a dispersão do clã Arcana que a magia começou a se espalhar de maneira a permitir que os trouxas tivessem acesso a magia .Hoje em dia as coisas são normais e é por isso que a maioria das crianças nascidas de casais mistos(trouxas + bruxos)nascem com o dom.E é também por causa disso que grandes famílias bruxas,vez ou outra, tem um 'aborto' nascido entre eles.Eles tiveram pouco ou nenhum acesso ao poder ancestral do sangue Arcano em seus genes e isso enfraqueceu os seus laços com a magia ancestral do planeta Terra,pois nenhum povo é ou foi tão ligado aos caminhos do planeta quanto o clã Arcana .Mesmo que a magia seja forte nas famílias 'puro-sangue' que simplesmente odeiam se misturar com os trouxas ou com os nascidos trouxas,esta nunca será tão poderosa como a que está sempre se renovando como as das famílias 'puro-sangue' que se misturam com os nascidos trouxas e com os 'meio-sangue'.A magia precisa se renovar e a miscigenação entre os bruxos sempre foi estimulada pelos Arcanos e mais um motivo para que o clã se dispersasse pelo mundo .Ainda hoje, apenas um único ramo do clã é totalmente puro,o mais antigo e poderoso ramo do clã, aquele que está destinado a suportar todo o peso da Profecia Suprema ."

"Não me venha com outra profecia maluca!"-exclamou Gina,finalmente levantando do seu aconchegante cantinho no belo tapete vermelho que estava no chão da Sala de Requerimentos,sendo acompanhada por Tonks que acabara de despertar de seu desmaio também.

"Essa profecia está ligada a um mal ainda maior do que qualquer um que tenha surgido,portanto,está fora das nossas mãos.Nossa preocupação é Voldemort e não o que está por vir depois dele."-disse Harry.

"Isso tudo é muito instrutivo e tal....o que isso tem a ver com o que você fez neste verão Harry?"-perguntou Ron,com a cabeça doendo de tanto pensar,graças a chuva de informações que Harry disparava sobre eles.

"Tudo Ron.Como eu disse,o sangue Arcano permanece dormente nos genes das pessoas e somente aqueles que tem um acesso maior ao poder,ou seja,pertence a um ramo da família(mesmo que quase morto como no meu caso)despertam para ele - _Ou em certos casos especiais - _pensou rapidamente. Isso é chamado de 'Despertar'. Durante este verão eu senti o 'Chamado' e logo o 'Despertar' aconteceu.Eu me senti com uma nova determinação,uma vontade infindável de aprender e me aprimorar. Com o acesso às fontes de poder que vem com o 'Despertar' eu precisava aprender a controlar isso,controlar o poder e me preparar para o que me espera ."-e Harry contou a todos ali sobre a profecia,o seu destino, fazendo com que lagrimas caíssem dos olhos das garotas e que Ron e Lupin ficassem simplesmente pálidos só de imaginar que todo o sofrimento que Harry sofrera em sua vida resultasse de apenas uma simples visão da maluca profª de Divinação .

"Eu sei que é difícil aceitar,mas eu tive tempo suficiente para pensar e aceitar o meu destino .E foi por isso que eu treinei,aprendi e me preparei como nunca havia me preparado antes.Para vocês foram apenas dois meses e meio que se passaram,mas para mim foram longos onze meses com dias de mais de 40 horas,gravidade aumentada e extremos em temperaturas e treinamentos que fariam um Auror tremer só de imaginar."

"Mas você não deveria fazer tudo sozinho!"-berrou Hermione."Nós teríamos treinado com você,teríamos ajudado a aprender tudo!Por que você tem que fazer tudo sozinho?"-continuou gritando,lágrimas caiam de seus olhos,aterrorizada com a possibilidade de perder Harry,a quem considerava sua alma gêmea .

"Foi por isso mesmo que eu me isolei Mione."-disse Harry abraçando sua amada."Vocês são a parte mais importante da minha vida .Quando eu mandei a carta para o profº Dumbledore,eu não sabia que era o 'Chamado' que estava acontecendo, mas sim que eu queria e iria proteger vocês de qualquer jeito .Eu não poderia viver sem vocês....não poderia viver sem poder olhar seus lindos olhos,seu rosto tão meigo.... "-disse acariciando as bochechas de Hermione,secando as lagrimas que ainda teimavam em cair dos belos olhos castanhos da morena a sua frente."Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você Hermione.Eu fiz minha escolha,agora eu só tenho que aperfeiçoar o que eu aprendi e ajudar a preparar vocês para a batalha final contra o monstro ." 

"Quer dizer nós continuaremos com o DA?"-perguntou Gina .

"Isso mesmo .Mas só se a profª Artas permitir,mas eu acho que não teremos problemas quanto a isso ."-disse sorrindo .

"Parece que você a conhece muito bem...."-Tonks estava intrigada com a confiança de Harry.

"Eu não a conheço,mas o marido dela foi meu mestre durante todo o treinamento de verão e ele sempre me disse que tirando a cabeça duríssima dela,ela nunca fora de negar oportunidades de crescimento a alunos."

"Então está tudo resolvido?Você passa sei lá quanto tempo treinando feito um louco pra se preparar pra luta final contra Você-sabe-Quem,volta totalmente diferente,consegue fazer coisas que eu nem imaginava serem possíveis e ainda diz que a gente não tem direito a ficar com raiva por que você quis proteger a gente?Você perdeu a sua sanidade em algum lugar Harry!"-Rony estava vermelho de raiva .Como Harry poderia pensar que eles seriam um empecilho pra ele durante o treinamento?

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca Ron,mas vocês nunca poderiam ter sobrevivido ao que eu passei...um dia desses eu lhes mostro o porque...mas chega por hoje.Mais alguma pergunta?"-disse Harry cansado,seu mestre lhe dissera que a reação poderia ser muito indigesta .

"Só uma ."-respondeu Rony. "Quando você terminar de treinar a gente,eu vou ficar com o corpo parecido com o seu?"-disse ávido,mesmo tendo passado o verão inteiro 'trabalhando' para os gêmeos e treinando Quadribol,ele não tinha o corpo tão esculpido como o do amigo .

"RONALD WEASLEY!HONESTAMENTE!"-berrou Hermione, indignada com a pergunta totalmente imbecil do amigo .

Todos estavam rindo da pergunta e da reação de Hermione a esta,o ar sóbrio e seco que estava na sala se enchendo do delicioso ar que estava prestes a se tornar rarefeito na vida dos jovens bruxos.

Luniria Artas

Assim como começou,o final de semana passou rapidamente.Os amigos conversavam,relembrando os momentos felizes e,por mais que doesse,os tristes também.O grande assunto de Hogwarts continuava sendo Harry e sua nova aparência.O que,claramente,deixava Hermione em pé de guerra cada vez que uma garota se aproximava com os olhos brilhando de desejo pelo 'seu' Harry.Este por outro lado só tinha olhos para a beldade que jamais saíra de seu lado(e que se dependesse dele - e de mim também heheeh - jamais sairia).Rony estava sempre andando com Sara,que foi bem recebida no grupo de amigos,embora esta,vez ou outra,roubasse olhadelas de Harry.O que deixava tanto Harry quanto Hermione um tanto preocupados com o relacionamento um tanto 'instável' do amigo .A prova disso foi a briga que eles presenciaram durante um passeio pela borda do lago,o qual foi seguido de perto por quase metade da população feminina de Hogwarts.

"RONALD WEASLEY!SEU IMBECIL,FOLGADO,CIUMENTO E TAPADO!"-bradou Sara quando seu suposto namorado começou a reclamar das olhadelas que esta roubava de Harry.

"COMO VOCÊ ME CHAMA DISSO SE VOCÊ SEMPRE ESTÁ OLHANDO PRA ELE E NÃO PRA MIM QUE SOU SEU NAMORADO?"-Mais uma vez Ron demonstrava sua poderosa capacidade de mutação ao liberar o famoso temperamento Weasley.

"COMO EU PODERIA NÃO OLHAR?E MESMO ASSIM,EU ESTOU COM VOCÊ E NÃO COM ELE!"-respondeu com tanta veemência quanto Ron.

Gina e Hermione haviam uma vez presenciado praticamente a mesma troca de gritos e insultos,só que o objeto de discussão havia sido Hermione.Mesmo após 'superar' sua paixonite por Hermione,Ron,vez ou outra,roubava olhadelas da amiga, que nem ligava(fingia que não ligava)para não aborrecer o amigo e sua namorada,que alias realmente tinha um temperamento muito parecido com o dela quando esta entrava em discussão com Ron.A parte mais engraçada disso tudo é que momentos depois,ambos podiam ser encontrados se beijando como se não houvesse amanha e logo ambos estavam parecendo como pombinhos apaixonados uma vez mais.Molly Weasley temia pelo relacionamento do filho,pois ela acreditava que um relacionamento com tantos altos e baixos nunca daria certo e que dificilmente eles ficariam juntos durante o ano inteiro .

Tirando os momentos de 'extrema emoção' com os amigos,Harry e Hermione poderiam ser encontrados,juntos é claro,em algum canto escuro da biblioteca de Hogwarts,mas,pela primeira vez em sua vida,Hermione estava pouco se lixando para os livros ao seu redor e todo o conhecimento que estes carregavam,totalmente enfeitiçada pelo seu namorado e seus olhos verdes. Alguns anos depois aquele local seria famoso,pois se ambos não estivessem se beijando apaixonadamente naquele lugar durante uma folga ou qualquer momento livres que eles tivessem,alguma coisa estaria errada.Ainda assim,eles nunca chegariam além dos beijos,ali pelo menos,pois Hermione estava totalmente ciente que se eles não controlassem suas libido,uma nova geração de Arcanos viria ao mundo muito antes do que ela,e seus pais na verdade,gostariam.Hermione,mesmo sendo uma garota responsável e seguidora de regras,estava completamente apaixonada e uma vez tendo seus sentimentos totalmente e prontamente retribuídos pelo seu amante,lutava com todas as forças para resistir ao desejo crescente que sentia toda vez que olhava naqueles olhos verde-esmeralda(pra não dizer no resto do corpo!) e Harry passava por provação semelhante.Jurara a si mesmo(em segredo)e a Hermione que esperaria até que ela se sentisse pronta para dar o passo final e definitivo na já mais que quente relação amorosa de ambos.Se alguém perguntasse se ambos estavam indo rápido demais ambos responderiam que eles na verdade passaram os últimos 5 anos se conhecendo muito bem,e na verdade,dificilmente,você encontraria um casal que se entendesse tão bem como eles,mesmo que estes tivessem passado uma vida inteira juntos,o que era um assombro geral,mesmo para os experientes professores de Hogwarts.

Para a felicidade de Hermione,e chateação total do resto da população de Hogwarts,a semana finalmente começou e todos estavam se dirigindo para suas classes escolhidas após sua devida aceitação com referencia a sua notas nos N.O.M.s.Enquanto Harry e Hermione iriam encarar uma indigesta aula de poções com o seboso profº Snape,Ron estava se dirigindo,muito feliz,para a aula de Divinação,que por acaso,era junto com Sara,mesmo que essa não acreditasse muito nas previsões da 'morcega velha e maluca'.

"Provavelmente vão ficar se beijando durante a aula toda"-disse Hermione no seu já patenteado tom sabe-tudo .

"Claro que sim.Você sabe que eu adoraria fazer o mesmo,mas na aula do Snape eu nunca poderia fazer isso ."-responde Harry com um sorriso bobo .

"Harry!"-Hermione deu-lhe um soco,de brincadeira,no ombro,sendo logo seguido por um breve beijo ."A gente pode muito bem fazer isso depois da aula ....nós vamos ter um tempo livre não é mesmo?"-seus olhos brilhavam de desejo .

"Claro minha amada ."-respondeu Harry na mesma intensidade. 

"Ora ora,que gracinha ....menos dez pontos da Grifinória por demonstração inapropriada de sentimentos no meio das masmorras.Potter,Granger,entrem logo se não quiserem perder mais 50 pontos por atrapalhar minha aula ."-sibilou Snape que estava à porta de sua 'masmorra de aula'.Mesmo que sua aula ainda não fosse começar por 5 minutos,perder uma oportunidade de tirar pontos da Grifinória e,é claro,atazanar a vida de Harry Potter,seria um pecado.Mesmo que ainda não passassem de rumores e sussurros que corriam pelos corredores,a escola toda já cogitava que Harry e Hermione estavam juntos e por mais que todos os professores, principalmente Dumbledore,MacGonagall e Lupin dissessem que já esperavam por isso desde a primeira vez que os viram juntos,Snape não deixava de se surpreender com o casal._'Pensei que ela daria uma chance ao Weasley,mas vejo que Potter,como o seu maldito pai,conseguiu o coração dela primeiro' .-_pensou cheio de inveja e ódio para com os Potter.

Após a mais que insípida aula dupla de poções,onde Harry conseguiu a proeza de perder 15 pontos por _completar a poção perfeitamente,_ambos se dirigiram o mais rápido possível para o salão principalonde almoçariam com seus amigos.Chegando lá se depararam com Ron Weasley,muito bravo e com uma tremenda marca vermelha de mão na bochecha direita(até parecia estar pulsando!) .

"O que foi desta vez Ron?"-perguntou Hermione preocupada com o motivo da nova briga do amigo com a namorada .

"Nada de demais Hermione...eu só previ que eu e Sara iríamos dormir juntos antes do final da primeira semana de aula e ela virou a mão na minha cara! Completamente maluca,vou lhe dizer!"-disse Ron,se achando dono da verdade.

Hermione.juntando sua força de vontade para NÃO virar a mão na cara do amigo,o que seria uma bela cena eu devo dizer,disse: "Era de se esperar,não é mesmo Ronald Weasley!Você não pode esperar que ela diga sim e vire as costas, principalmente se o resto da turma inteira ficasse sabendo!"-estava totalmente enfurecida .

Ron,ao olhar o rosto da amiga,agradecia aos deuses por não namorá-la,pois se o tapa de Sara era poderoso,o de Hermione era destruidor,Malfoy era a prova viva disso!"Ora Hermione,eu estava somente brincando!Quando a Morcega disse que deveríamos prever o nosso futuro amoroso imediato eu respondi com a primeira coisa que me veio a mente!E a Mia não teve problema algum quando eu disse isso e..."

"Quem é Mia,Ron?"-perguntou Harry intrigado .

"Foi uma garota que eu conheci na primeira semana que eu estava trabalhando lá na WWW.Harry,vou lhe contar,ela fazia cada coisa com a língua dela!Ela foi a minha primeira garota."-disse Ron muito entusiasmado,lembrando-se de Mia Ogden, que estava visitando a família durante as férias e estava fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal.Esta sempre teve fama de ser tremendamente liberal e de nunca ter medo de conseguir o que ela quisesse, quando quisesse e da maneira que bem entendesse,com bruxos mais velhos ou mais novos(ela tendo 19 anos).

"Quer dizer que você transou com esta tal Mia e agora espera que todas as garotas ajam da mesma forma Ron?Você está completamente louco se pensa que todas as garotas vão simplesmente jogar as calcinhas pra você,quando você quiser!"-se Hermione estava grata por ter acertado em suas escolhas durante a sua vida,agora ela estava totalmente estática por não ter aceitado o conselho de Gina e ter dado uma chance a Ron.

"Deixa pra lá Hermione.O que importa é que se a Sara continuar deste jeito acho que a gente não vai mais poder ficar junto .Ela tem uma mão muito pesada!"-Ron,obviamente,estava tentando mudar de assunto,pois Sara estava olhando para eles naquele momento,ela e suas amigas da Corvinal estavam soltando facas pelos olhos para ele e Hermione,enquanto davam suspiros e risadinhas bobas quando olhavam para Harry.Este uma vez mais não estava nem um pouco preocupado com os já costumeiros olhares da garotas,estava mais que feliz com Hermione e nem por todo o sexo do mundo trocaria o amor verdadeiro que sentia por Hermione e seu relacionamento com ela .

Após o almoço,e uma rápida seção de beijos,eles se dirigiam para a primeira aula de DCAT do ano .Esta com certeza era a aula com mais alunos de todo o currículo,graças a atual situação do mundo bruxo,praticamente todos os alunos do sexto ano de Hogwarts estavam na sala,que havia sido expandida magicamente.

"Bem vindos alunos do sexto ano.Como vocês sabem,Voldemort - todos na sala,à exceção de Harry e Hermione,soltaram ganidos amedrontados - está uma vez mais a solta e agora todos tem que estar preparados para lutar e se protegerem da ameaça que ele significa .Este ano nós vamos aprender vários feitiços e maldições que vão tirar seu adversário da luta e como se proteger de feitiços de ataque mais fortes e que a magia de proteção padrão não suportaria .Agora,eu fiquei sabendo que no ano passado vocês tiveram um arremedo de profª e que aquela coisa impediu que a maioria de vocês praticassem os feitiços.Pois eu devo dizer que estive realmente surpresa em saber que uns poucos entre vocês tiveram notas realmente excelentes nos N.O.M.s,até que fui informada que estes alunos foram devidamente ensinados pelo Sr. Potter durante encontros escondidos daquilo que ousa se chamar de mulher. Uma pena que a maioria de vocês - aqui ela olhou com mais atenção para os Sonserinos presentes - não tenha tido coragem e determinação para treinarem por si sós as magias para poderem se proteger em casos de necessidade,afinal DCAT sem pratica não passa de leitura de magias.Antes de separar a turma em grupos por capacidade e experiência,vocês sabem como a comunidade bruxa é classificada em ordens de poder não é mesmo?"

Hermione levantou o braço,ansiosa por recuperar os pontos que perdera com Snape. "Profª,o mundo bruxo classifica os bruxos em 4 ordens de poder crescente entre eles: bruxos comuns,que são a maioria do nosso povo;feiticeiros,que são bruxos mais poderosos que os bruxos comuns;Magos,que são bruxos poderosíssimos e raros e os Legendários."

"Excelente srta Granger,20 pontos para a Grifinória.Alguém quer tentar discernir a diferença de poder?Não?Muito bem.Se um bruxo comum tem poder igual a 1,os feiticeiros tem poder igual a 5,os Magos tem poder igual a,aproximadamente, 15 e os Legendários,bem....esses ninguém faz idéia."-disse olhando para Harry que respondeu com uma piscadela,pois ambos faziam sim idéia do poder que os Arcanos eram capazes de controlar.

"Como podem dizer que existem estes tais 'Legendários' se ninguém faz nem idéia do poder deles?"-perguntou Malfoy,com cara de desdém,para a professora .

"Simples sr. Malfoy,se o sr. prestasse mais atenção às aulas de Historia da Magia,saberia que as 'Leis Fundamentais da Magia' foram escritas por essas 'lendas' inexistentes como umas poucas famílias 'puro-sangue',as mais imbecis e fracas eu devo acrescentar,acreditam.Claro que tudo vem da crença idiota que não deveriam existir leis para proteger os trouxas e os bruxos com família trouxa .Pura idiotice.São essas leis que permitem o nosso estilo de vida,sem guerras com os trouxas e relativamente seguro,já que os maiores inimigos dos bruxos sempre foram os próprios bruxos.Sempre existiram bruxos determinados a controlar os caminhos da vida dos outros bruxos,utilizando-se de poder e medo para fazê-lo.Uns eram feiticeiros que passaram anos treinando para alcançar o próximo patamar de poder, outros eram magos que nunca conseguiram alcançar o poder dos Legendários,coisa impossível eu devo acrescentar,pois,como dizem as lendas,ou você nasce com o poder dos Legendários ou você nunca alcança o poder deles.Dizem que o próprio Voldemort - mais um monte de ganidos,e três pares de olhos simplesmente se fechando em frustração(quando que essa baboseira de medo de um nome iria acabar?) - nasceu com o poder de um feiticeiro,mesmo sendo poderoso entre estes já poderosos bruxos,e que com o passar dos anos e com o uso de magia maligna cresceu em poder ao ponto de rivalizar com os Magos em poder mágico.Algumas pessoas afirmam que ele talvez até tenha alcançado o poder dos Legendários,mas ninguém pode estar certo disso ."

"O profº Dumbledore é um Mago não é mesmo professora?"-perguntou uma garota da Lufa-lufa .

"Isso mesmo srta Martim.O profº Dumbledore é o mais poderoso Mago vivente na nossa época .Dizem os registros que somente James e Lílian Potter rivalizavam em poder para com ele."

A turma inteira se virou par Harry,pois se seus pais eram Magos de tamanho poder,ele também deveria ser uma Mago.Malfoy estava mais uma vez furioso,pois na sua família a maioria dos bruxos não passavam de feiticeiros,raramente uns nascendo como feiticeiros poderosos e aqui estava o 'Santo Potter',um Mago.Mais um motivo para sentir inveja dele e odiá-lo por ser tão poderoso .

"Sim,sem sombra de duvidas o sr. Potter é um Mago.Quando vocês forem realizar os N.I.E.M.s seus poderes serão medidos e poderemos ver o seu nível de poder e conhecimento.Mas posso afirmar que há alguns entre vocês que podem chegar a ter o poder dos Magos,pois mesmo nascendo com o poder de um,você tem que aprender a controlar e desenvolver todo o seu potencial .Não adianta ter a capacidade se você não se esforçar para desenvolvê-la .A maioria dos bruxos nasce comum,mas termina seus anos de estudo como,praticamente,feiticeiros.Mesmo que nós classifiquemos nosso povo por ordem de poder,não há separação social,todos somos iguais perante as leis bruxas e as 'Leis Fundamentais da Magia'.E o fato de Lílian Potter ser uma nascida trouxa mostra o quão idiota é o pensamento que os 'puro-sangue' nascem superiores aos 'meio-sangue' e nascidos trouxas ,pois muitos 'puro-sangue' nunca alcançam o poder dos Magos ".

E assim,logo a turma estava sendo separada por grupos de experiência maior e menor,sendo que o grupo mais bem preparado era justamente formado por alunos que tinham participado do DA,o que não era nenhuma surpresa.

A aula correu maravilhosamente bem.Todos os alunos estavam indo bastante bem,considerando que os Sonserinos estavam tendo sérios problemas para realizar os feitiços e encantamentos,afinal não tinham praticado nada.Harry e amigos estavam ajudando a profª Artas a revisarem os feitiços e encantamentos que, teoricamente,deveriam ter sido aprendidos no quinto ano .Claro que Harry ficou com a difícil tarefa de ajudar os Sonserinos.

"Concentre-se mais um pouco Malfoy e você consegue.Lembre-se que a varinha deve fazer o movimento parecido com o de um chicote para que o feitiço funcione corretamente,no final você aponta diretamente para o alvo como se você o estivesse empalando."-dizia,o mais controlado que podia,ao olhar pra cara de quem acabara de tomar leite azedo de Draco Malfoy,seu arqui-inimigo .

"Eu sei muito bem como fazer,Potter.Não preciso ficar olhando pra essa sua cara de idiota e sua cicatriz ridícula pra saber como realizar um feitiço redutor adequado ."-e lá se ia mais uma tentativa,sendo que as suas ultimas tinham sido um pouco melhores que esta.

Este fato era bem parecido com o que acontecia com todos os alunos da Sonserina,embora com as alunas,a quem Harry tratava mais gentilmente(por educação é claro),a reação era completamente diferente.Elas não somente respondiam com cordialidade como ainda flertavam com ele na cara dura,pro tremendo desgosto de Hermione,e ainda faziam questão de errar e pedir mais uma vez a ajuda de Harry.Vendo isso Hermione praticamente jogou outros membros do DA para ajudar as alunas da Sonserina a sanar seus 'enganos'.

A aula terminou com a profª pedindo que Harry,Hermione e Ron permanecessem para ajudá-la a resolverem alguns outros assuntos,como arrumarem a extremamente bagunçada sala de aula e fazer os devidos reparos,já que esta estava um tanto destruída ...

"Vejo que Seludam não brincou quando treinou você,Harry.Acredito que você saiba mais feitiços e magias que todos os alunos dos sete anos de Hogwarts juntos."-disse sorrindo a profª Luniria .

"Sim senhora .O mestre disse que era necessário se eu quisesse ter a capacidade para usar feitiços mais potentes e poderosos.Nada como reforçar as bases para manter a mente sempre afiada ."-devolveu o sorriso Harry.

"Harry,você disse que não conhecia a profª ..."-disse Hermione,ainda chateada com toda a atenção que Harry sofria da população feminina de Hogwarts.

"Não fique chateada,querida.Arcanos são homens de uma mulher só.Seludam falou tanto de Harry que é como se ele fosse um sobrinho ou filho querido."-disse, sussurrando no ouvido de Hermione.

"O mestre também falou muito da senhora ."-disse Harry,tentando escapar da eminente 'conversa de garotas'.

"Aquele safado provavelmente ficou reclamando que eu era cabeça dura ou coisa assim.Ele sempre comenta isso ."-riu-se Luniria,afinal de contas,após mais de 15 anos de casada com Seludam,seu senso de humor ficaria realmente um tanto amalucado .

"Isso também,mas ele também falou que seria bom se eu não lhe deixasse com raiva ou a incomodasse.A senhora é perita em duelos não é mesmo?"

"Sim,meu jovem.Aliás,vocês vão participar da aula de duelos não é mesmo? Outra coisa Harry,Albus me pediu para pedir a você que continue o DA,se você quiser continuar é claro,seria uma boa forma de manter seu treinamento em dia e liberar a sua parte Arcana,você sabe,o desejo de ensinar está sempre nos compelindo a ensinar a quem precisa e além do mais,você vai precisar de mais do que simples seções de treinamento para liberar a energia guardada no seu corpo,afinal,nós não queremos que 'acidentes' aconteçam."-disse com um sorriso de quem entende o que se passa na cabeça de um casal apaixonado .

Harry,e Hermione é claro,estavam muito vermelhos,superando em muito eu vermelho dos cabelos dos Weasley(Ron estava tentando conter o sorriso besta que estava tentando escapar,assim como uma gargalhada - sabia que os amigos eram virgens e já havia contado sua experiência a Harry,fazendo com que este ficasse tremendamente envergonhado).Ambos vinham lutando contra o crescente desejo sexual que ambos sentiam cada vez que estes se beijavam.Luniria sabia disso e, obviamente,achava tudo muitíssimo engraçado,ela mesma havia passado por isso quando havia conhecido Seludam e isto sempre acontecia com os casais que tinham o poder dos Arcanos.Ela tinha que preparar Hermione para o que iria acontecer com ela,pois se não fosse assim o seu 'Despertar' aconteceria de modo doloroso,tanto pra ela quanto pra Harry,a quem Hermione tinha a alma ligada pelo poder do amor de ambos.

Luniria rapidamente dispensou Ron e pediu que somente Harry e Hermione permanecessem com ela .

"Harry,creio que Seludam lhe disse o que acontece quando um Arcano encontra o seu verdadeiro amor,não é mesmo?"

"Ele me disse que eu não conseguiria olhar para outra mulher até que ela me aceitasse ou que ela me falasse que amava a outro ."-disse Harry confuso,mal se lembrando da embaraçosa conversa com seu mestre.

"Esta parte parece que você entendeu,agora vem a parte interessante.Ele lhe disse o que acontecia quando o sentimento era retribuído com a mesma intensidade? Afinal de contas,um amor que é retribuído com a mesma intensidade é um pouco diferente daquele que vem depois que a pessoa se confessa e você começa a gostar dela depois de um tempo,você sabe que nossas emoções nos tornam muito mais poderosos."

"Erh...eu estava mais interessado no telhado ...você sabe...eu estava muito constrangido e tal...."-Harry estava vermelhinho .

"Seludam nunca teve jeito para estas conversas....nós ainda não temos filhos, muito atarefados nos últimos quinze anos para pensarmos em criar mais alguns Arcanos para a família ."-disse Luniria,com olhar sonhador,via-se que ela era louca por ter filhos."Veja bem Harry,quando o alvo de nosso afeto devolve o sentimento na mesma intensidade quando nós nos declaramos,e o sentimento é demonstrado de forma física(digamos,um beijo)uma reação acontece.Não são somente os seus hormônios que fazem a reação,mas sim o poder natural do seu corpo de ligando de forma permanente à própria energia da pessoa que você ama .Uma ligação assim só pode ser desfeita pela morte - mas se vocês forem almas gêmeas,nem a própria pode separá-los.Essa reação depende de pessoa para pessoa Harry,mas eu e Albus sentimos o 'Chamado' acontecendo e você sabe o que isso significa ."

"Hermione é uma Arcana?"-o choque podia ser sentido na voz de Harry.

"EU SOU UMA ARCANA??"

"Calma querida,você tem o sangue Arcano,isto está bem claro,mas se você despertaria para o poder?Eu acho que não.Você vê Hermione?Este é o motivo do porque nós sermos tão poucos,em termos é claro,no mundo .Nosso sangue está tão misturado com o dos trouxas e de outros bruxos que praticamente TODOS os seres humanos viventes no planeta tem um pouco do nosso sangue.Raramente alguém fora da nossa família vem realmente a 'despertar' para o poder.Isso aconteceu comigo .Eu não nasci Arcana,eu nasci sendo uma Maga ."

"Mas como pode ser então?Você disse que somente os Legendários nasciam com tanto poder e que nem mesmo os Magos podiam alcançá-los!"-Hermione estava ficando confusa,coisa realmente difícil de acontecer.

"Eu fui 'despertada' pelo poder do meu amor e do de Seludam.Pelo amor que ambos sentimos um pelo outro,minha querida jovem.Tanto amor que nossas almas se ligaram de uma forma como nada poderia nos ligar,a não ser quando tivermos um filho,pois não há maior prova de amor do que ter um filho do homem da sua vida ."

"Então,meu amor por Hermione despertou o gene Arcano dela e agora ela vai tomar o poder para ela,assim como eu?"-perguntou Harry,um pouco mais calmo .

"Isso eu não posso afirmar,Harry.Ela sentiu o 'Chamado' e seu corpo liberou grande poder,você devia estar realmente concentrado durante o momento pra não sentir a liberação de poder hein - ela olhou para o casal,mais vermelhos que pimentões,com um sorriso de quem sabe o eles estavam fazendo .Ela vai 'Despertar' por completo quando ela completar dezesseis,pelo menos essa é a média do despertar da garotas Arcanas,mas quando ela vai tomar o poder para si pode variar,já que ela não nasceu Arcana,desde a primeira vez que vocês fizerem amor ou então a primeira vez que vocês conceberem uma criança ."

Se ambos estavam vermelhos antes,agora eles estavam púrpura.Então Hermione iria despertar para o poder dos Arcanos,pelo menos ela não seria um alvo fácil para Voldemort,mesmo sem tomar o poder para si mesma. _"Caracas!Ela pode até destruir o imbecil se ele se meter a besta!Nós podemos nos defender,nossas leis nos permitem isso!"-_pensou Harry.Logo sua linha de pensamentos foi cortada por uma Hermione muito embaraçada .

"Então quer dizer que todo este...erh....desejo...que eu estou sentindo é por causa do poder que está para despertar em mim?"

"Não querida .Esse desejo todo vem do tremendo amor que vocês compartilham entre vocês e isso é uma coisa maravilhosa,vocês não deveriam ficar com vergonha disso,mas vocês são britânicos,eu vivo me esquecendo deste detalhe...."

"E o que isso tem a ver com tudo?"

"Nós brasileiros somos um tanto mais liberais quanto a nossa própria sexualidade,embora algumas pessoas ainda tentem fingir que não está lá todos os dias nas caras delas.São uns hipócritas.Seria muito mis fácil discutir isso com os jovens e ensiná-los a verem o sexo como uma coisa maravilhosa que deveria ser compartilhada com uma pessoa realmente especial e não como uma coisa banal que pode ser feita com qualquer um.Quantos casos de gravidez na adolescência poderiam ser evitados se os pais conversassem com seus filhos e filhas sobre o assunto sem recorrerem a historias de bichos e coisas idiotas do tipo?Eu prefiro acreditar que desde que ambos se respeitem mutuamente,o ato sexual pode e vai ser maravilhoso. A idade de quando acontecer não importa,desde que ambos estejam preparados para a responsabilidade que isso significa .Ao fazer sexo você deixa de ser uma 'criança', você entra para o mundo dos adultos e com isto uma nova leva de responsabilidades vem junto .Portanto,quando vocês se sentirem preparados para dar o próximo passo,o façam sem medo ou duvidas.Tomem os devidos cuidados para evitar a gravidez (ainda está muito cedo para vocês,meus queridos!) e se permitam compartilhar um ato que não vai trazer apenas prazer,mas vai também provar o quanto seus sentimentos são profundos ."

Harry e Hermione estavam olhando pra Luniria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.Ela havia tocado a alma deles com todo o carinho de uma verdadeira mãe. Compreensiva e amorosa .Os filhos que ela e Seludam colocariam no mundo teriam muita sorte.

"Agora vamos deixar o papo mais intelectual de lado .Hermione vai começar a sentir o aumento de poder com o passar do tempo .Quando ela completar dezesseis e o 'Despertar' acontecer,você Harry deve estar junto com ela,de qualquer forma .Já que a alma dela se ligou a sua e o seu poder se ligou ao dela,vocês devem estar juntos no momento do despertar,senão ela vai passar por um despertar doloroso,assim como foi o seu."

"Quer dizer que você sofreu quando o 'Despertar' aconteceu Harry?"-Hermione estava realmente apavorada agora .

"Sim,mas não foi tão terrível quanto parece,afinal o mestre estava lá e a presença dele ajudou a suportar a dor.Se ele não estivesse lá eu nem quero imaginar a dor."-disse Harry,lembrando-se do sofrimento do despertar para o novo mundo que o poder Arcano traz.

"Se Seludam não tivesse formado uma ligação de amizade e confiança com Harry tão rápido,ele teria sofrido muito mais do que ele sofreu.Nossos corpos se modificam para suportar a imensa carga energética e para aceitar toda a nova condição que acompanha esta energia.Com uma ligação de amor como é o caso de vocês,a dor vai diminuir ainda mais,mas somente se vocês estiverem juntos.Esteja com ela durante o dia todo se for necessário Harry,vou falar com Albus para que ele dê um jeito de fazer vocês dois ficarem juntos durante todo o dia,mesmo durante a noite."-mais um sorriso para fazer com que os jovens ficassem ruborizados,e obviamente,não falhou.

Após mais alguns minutos de conversa sobre assuntos diversos e discussões sobre como fazer para controlar a libido dos dois,o que resultou em vários momentos vergonhosos para o casal apaixonado,os três se dirigiram para o salão principal onde o jantar seria servido em poucos momentos.O trio caminhava conversando alegremente quando se depararam com uma cena já um tanto familiar para Harry e Hermione.Ron e Sara estavam trocando insultos a plenos pulmões,fazendo uma verdadeira cena,na frente de vários alunos de todas as casas.

"EU NUNCA MAIS VOU OLHAR NA SUA CARA SEU BABACA IDIOTA!"-bradou Sara,lagrimas em seu olhos azul acinzentados. 

"EU É QUE NUNCA MAIS QUERO VER A SUA CARA!COMO VOCÊ OUSA DIZER QUE EU ESTAVA OLHANDO PARA A SAMANTHA QUANDO VOCÊ MESMA FICA OLHANDO PARA O MEU MELHOR AMIGO?"-Ron estava furioso .

"VOCE ESTAVA BEIJANDO ELA SEU IDIOTA!E EU NUNCA NEM TOQUEI NO HARRY!É BEM A SUA CARA FICAR COLOCANDO A CULPA NOS OUTROS DA SUA PRÓPRIA IMBECILIDADE!EU NÃO SEI COMO EU FUI ACEITAR NAMORAR UM CALHORDA COMO VOCÊ!"-e o som de um poderoso tapa foi ouvido por todo o corredor,pois Sara havia despejado toda a sua força no golpe.Ron,por falta de termos melhores,estava estabanado no chão com a mão cobrindo o local de impacto .

Sara saiu do local chorando profusamente.Suas amigas indo logo atrás,com todos os alunos da Corvinal liberando faíscas de seus olhos.Sara não era muito popular na escola,mas era considerada uma boa amiga por aqueles que a conheciam e era muito querida pelos seus companheiros de casa .Ron teve que ser protegido de alguns alunos do sétimo ano da Corvinal que estavam querendo resolver o assunto, amaldiçoando Ron de modo que ele nunca mais,ou pelo menos não por muito tempo,pudesse beijar outra garota,nem fazer qualquer outra coisa durante um bom tempo.Bastou Harry se colocar a frente de Ron para que os atacantes pensassem uma segunda vez.Logo,após a ordem de dispersar liberada pela profª Artas,o local ficou praticamente vazio,excetuando-se Harry e Cia .

"O que aconteceu desta vez?Não me diga que você estava mesmo beijando uma outra garota!"-era Hermione que soltava fagulhas agora .

"Era ela quem estava me beijando!Ela me parou por uns momentos dizendo que queria que eu ficasse com ela e que sentia falta dos meus beijos(eles tinham ficado juntos durante uns dois dias,depois que Mia tinha voltado para a Escócia,onde ela ficava com seus pais)e quando eu percebi,ela estava me beijando com tudo .No outro eu estava escutando a Sara gritando comigo e vocês sabem o resto ."-disse Ron tentando se levantar do chão duro de Hogwarts.

"Creio que sejam necessários duas pessoas para que um beijo aconteça sr. Weasley,portanto a srta Perks tem lá suas razões para ficar com raiva ."-disse sabiamente a profª Artas.

"Bem,vamos discutir isso em outro lugar.Você acha que consegue comer Ron?Parece que sua mandíbula está deslocada ."-disse Harry olhando a situação do local onde Sara despejara com toda a sua potencia o golpe que finalizara o namoro com Ron,tentando esconder sua vontade de rir da cara do amigo. 

"Tá tudo bem Harry,acho que Madame Ponfrey não vai ter que me suportar por esta noite."-disse Ron,totalmente sem graça .

Logo eles retomaram seu caminho para o Salão Principal,onde muitos alunos já estavam jantando .

Transcendendo Limites

As semanas seguintes passaram de maneira semelhante,tirando o fato que Ron estava agora namorando com Samantha Hopkins,o pivô de sua briga com Sara e que todos os alunos da Corvinal estavam em pé de guerra com Ron,alguns ainda se lembrando da chance perdida no ano anterior de obter a Taça Inter-Casas de Quadribol.Samantha Hopkins,a loirinha da Lufa-Lufa,era motivo de inveja para algumas meninas da sua turma,ela sendo do quinto ano,e era uma das mais belas garotas da escola .Ron por outro lado começou a se concentrar no time de quadribol da Grifinória,ao qual Harry resolveu não voltar.Mesmo após seu banimento ser cancelado e sua Firebolt devolvida,ele preferiu permanecer fora do time para poder se concentrar no seu treinamento e em preparar Hermione para o seu 'Despertar'.Esta estava casa vez mais nervosa e suas notas caíram levemente,mas pelos padrões de Hermione Granger,isso era preocupante.Mesmo MacGonagall havia pedido que ela lhe explicasse o por que de sua falta de concentração durante as aulas.Como ela havia jurado guardar segredo,e nem mesmo se ela quisesse,ela não poderia contar o segredo a sua profª favorita . Harry podia sempre ser encontrado ao lado dela,o que ajudava a continuar os boatos que ambos estavam juntos,pois ambos ainda não tinham declarado o seu relacionamento abertamente,mesmo porque isto era uma coisa somente deles e não de interesse publico(entenda-se Profeta Diário).

As manhas começavam sempre com Harry esperando para levar Hermione para a Sala de Requerimentos,onde ele começou a ensinar os conceitos de Tai-chi e outras técnicas de luta,preparando o corpo de sua amada para suportar a expansão de seu poder mágico .Hermione começou a apreciar cada vez mais suas noites de sono .

"Harry,você fazia isso todo dia?"-disse Hermione,lutando contra um bocejo que pretendia sair de sua boca naquele instante.

"Só durante as primeiras semanas.Logo que eu me acostumei,comecei a gostar de acordar cedo .Com o tempo você se acostuma,Mione,é a mesma coisa de quando você começa a ler....até você se acostumar,você acha chato,mas depois que pega o costume,não consegue mais parar."

"Até parece que você lê muito,não é mesmo?"-Hermione tentava não rir da cara de sentimento ferido,falsa é claro,de Harry.

"Para que a senhorita fique sabendo,eu li por volta de 600 livros durante estas férias e alguns deles(ele omitiu que a grande maioria deles na verdade)tinham mais de dez mil páginas e alguns precisavam de feitiços para aumentar as letras de tão pequenas que estas eram.Acho que isso me qualifica o titulo de 'bom leitor',claro que eu não devo ter superado você,mas isto é impossível!Você é insuperável,bela senhora do meu coração ."-disse Harry olhando para o rosto mais que ruborizado de Hermione,que conseguiu esconder a surpresa e o prazer que lhe trouxera tal informação .

Ambos chegaram ao corredor da Sala de Requerimentos e começaram o já manjado método para conseguirem uma sala adequada ao treinamento físico deles. Mas desta vez,Hermione estava resoluta em ver,em primeira mão,do que um Arcano era realmente capaz.

"Harry,hoje você poderia me mostrar do que você é capaz de fazer.Tem algum meio de você treinar usando todo o seu poder sem destruir toda a sala?"

"Tem sim,mas isto provavelmente vai acordar toda Hogwarts."-Harry realmente não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer uma demonstração de seu imenso poder,afinal humildade sempre foi uma de sua qualidades.

"Claro que você deve conhecer algum feitiço que impeça isso,não é mesmo?"-Hermione perguntou sedutoramente para seu namorado,insinuando que ele deveria saber um modo de fazer com a sala ficasse totalmente a prova de sons e para impedir que outros se intrometessem onde não eram chamados.

"Bem....se você quer mesmo,por você tudo Hermione."-Harry rapidamente deu um beijo em Hermione e pediu para ela se afastar dele,ficando o mais perto possível da parede.Harry então concentrou-se e ordenou a sala que esta ficasse maior e que feitiços de proteção fossem lançados nas paredes,assim como feitiços para abafar os sons e tremores que resultariam da sua liberação de poder(o que Harry fazia sempre que treinava),ele mesmo acrescentando seus próprios feitiços,reforçando os da sala, para proteger Hermione e a própria sala do seu poder.

"Preste bem atenção Hermione,o que eu vou fazer agora é uma simples rotina de pratica de concentração e liberação de poder,o que vai ser mais eu suficiente por agora,mais que isso e nem os feitiços que eu usei seriam capazes de lhe proteger."

E Harry começou a projetar sua aura de poder,libertando toda a energia que ele possuía em seu corpo,uma tremenda onda de energia dourada,fluindo de todos os poros dele,e isto não passava de um simples método de concentração .Logo que Harry conseguiu se concentrar por completo,ele conjurou uma venda e cobriu seus olhos,a onda de energia que fluía de seu corpo jamais diminuindo,nem aumentando . Por um instante Hermione pensou que tudo se resolveria a Harry fazendo um kata,o treino de posições que era muito utilizado nas artes marciais trouxas(Harry já havia feito isso várias vezes com ela presente e lhe havia ensinado alguns de outras artes marciais que não o karate,arte que ela já conhecia),mas isto era mera ilusão .Logo dez espectros semi-sólidos se materializaram,tomando forma humanóide, posicionando-se para enfrentar Harry.Este permanecia em seu estado semi-meditativo,respirando calmamente,controlando a fluência da sua poderosa energia que estava se mantendo sempre igual e constante.

Harry se lembrou do que seu mestre lhe ensinara quando lhe apresentou esta forma de treinamento .

__

"Lembre-se Harry,seja como a água,se adapte às situações,seja fluente. Permita-se alcançar a total calma de espírito antes de lançar-se ao ataque,mas sempre esteja pronto para receber o impacto do seu próprio golpe.A água é um oponente formidável,ela nunca desiste e jamais desaparece.O fogo pode vaporizá-la,mas logo o frio volta a transformá-la em água uma vez mais,permitindo que esta volte ao ataque.A terra pode prendê-la,mas assim que uma oportunidade aparece, ela se revolta e a terra sede perante sua força .O vento pode soprá-la para longe, mas esta sempre permanece presente.Seja como a água,meu jovem."

Como um rio calmo e sereno,Harry iniciou seu treinamento,se movimentando com fluidez,apenas desviando dos feitiços e ataques físicos desferidos por seus adversários.Sentindo o poder que fluía dos feitiços ele podia não somente saber a localização destes,mas também a distancia,tornando a localização dos seus alvos mais fácil.Mantendo a fluência de seu poder constante,Harry saiu da defensiva para o ataque.Como uma poderosa Tsunami,ele se lançou a frente,atacando um espectro que estava a menos de dez metros dele,atacando-o com apenas um simples soco(que na realidade teria potencia suficiente para esfarelar as antigas e poderosas pedras que faziam parte dos muros externos do castelo de Hogwarts).O espectro apenas foi jogado para trás,levando consigo outros dois que estavam pouco atrás deste, acertando em cheio os feitiços de proteção que foram lançados na sala .Mas estes não estavam fora da luta,apenas desabilitados por hora .Os demais começaram a atacar Harry como podiam usando feitiços,espadas,adagas,livros,cadeiras e qualquer coisa que estivesse a mão,tentando tirar a concentração do jovem.Mas Harry continuava totalmente focalizado,desvencilhando de qualquer tentativa de parar com seus movimentos que permaneciam fluentes,aumentando gradativamente em velocidade e potencia .

Hermione estava maravilhada .Jamais havia presenciado tamanha cena de concentração e de agilidade.Harry simplesmente fluía com cada ataque que era desferido contra ele,enquanto ele mesmo atacava cada vez com mais poder e velocidade.Os espectros eram muito resistentes,mesmo a magia de um Arcano,mas podia se ver que Harry estava apenas 'se aquecendo'.Ele não havia derramado nenhuma gota de suor e parecia que estava se contendo ao máximo .Se Hermione pensava que isto era tudo que ela veria,estava tremendamente enganada,pois uma vez mais Harry voltou a se movimentar com maior rapidez e violência .Hermione começava a entender.Em vez de atacar com ímpeto e violência,Harry começou se controlando,acertando seu próprio tempo ao dos adversários,aumentando seu poder e velocidade quando necessário,fluindo como a correnteza de um rio. Pois como a água,o poder dos Arcanos sempre se adapta,fluente,se transformando,crescente em energia e potencia.Assim como a menor das nascentes pode se transformar no maior dos rios,uma simples chuva fina pode se transformar na mais poderosa tempestade. Hermione teve a prova desta realidade.

Foi como se um oceano inundasse o espaço de um pequeno lago,pois o poder de Harry se expandiu subitamente,fazendo com que todo a área de Hogwarts tremesse (apesar de todos os feitiços,que resultaram apenas em fazer com que os habitantes do castelo sentissem apenas um leve tremor).Logo Harry se movia com graça e agilidade,lançando torrentes de feitiços e maldições contra seus oponente,sem varinha,atacando com seus próprios punhos ou pés,golpes furiosos sendo desferidos com violência e potencia crescente,fazendo os espectros voarem.A cada golpe desferido,Harry se tornava mais poderoso e seus adversários começaram a sentir os efeito do poder dele.

Harry já estava preparado para terminar a seção,sentindo as presenças de seus adversários ele apenas se concentrou em destruí-los,um por um,aproveitando toda a diversão que isto estava sendo .Utilizando de um soco bem colocado ele jogou um espectro de encontro a dois outros estavam se levantando,apenas para serem uma vez mais jogados na parede da sala,mas desta vez,não houve piedade por parte de Harry.Muito pelo contrario .Antes mesmo dos espectros tocarem a parede de pedras, ele estava lá para recebê-los e com a palma de sua mão direita apontada para estes: _MAXIMUS STRATUS_!Uma poderosa emanação de energia mágica destroçou por completo os corpos semi-sólidos dos espectros.A instantes dali,outros dois espectros estavam sendo partidos pelo veloz e impiedoso golpe da lamina de Harry.Quase que simultaneamente,outros dois espectros eram diminuídos a cinzas por um poderoso _REDUCTO! _liberado pela mão esquerda de Harry,que já estava se dirigindo aos sobreviventes da tempestade de poder que ele liberava sobre seus alvos. Movimentando-se rápido demais para os olhos humanos,Harry se posicionou entre seus adversários,que estavam de costas uns para os outros,formando um triangulo de proteção .Um erro que estes jamais teriam chance de repetir.

Hermione,que estava completamente impressionada,e aterrorizada,viu apenas uma explosão de luz,a fonte desta luz apenas um vulto obscuro,com duas poderosas esmeraldas brilhantes emanando poder de onde deveriam estar os olhos de Harry.

Assim que seus olhos conseguiram se adaptar ao brilho normal da sala, Hermione percebeu que estava,na verdade,sentada no chão da Sala de Requerimentos e que esta estava,pelo menos na área onde os últimos três espectros estiveram, completamente destruída .Harry não estava em nenhum lugar, pelo menos não que ela pudesse ver no momento .Levantando-se rapidamente,e olhando por toda a sua volta,ela reparou na poderosa fonte de um brilho dourado que estava emanando um intenso calor.Quando ela saiu de sua reverencia a aquela fonte de calor ela percebeu que esta estava olhando para ela,poderosas orbes verdes pulsando em poder,fazendo um belíssimo contraste com o dourado que pulsava do corpo de Harry Potter.

__

"Meu Deus!Isto é o poder dos Arcanos?Harry disse que isto foi apenas uma pratica de concentração e liberação de energia .Isto é demais.Não é a toa que os Arcanos se desligaram do mundo bruxo!É poder demais!" - Hermione pensou rapidamente.

Quando ela conseguiu sair do transe que a demonstração de poder de Harry,ela notou que ele não tinha tirado a venda dos olhos. _"Mas eu poderia jurar que vi os olhos dele brilhando com toda intensidade!" ._Harry retirou a venda e se dirigiu até Hermione,os olhos ainda fechados,terminando de sair de seu modo de batalha .

__

"Me desculpe Mione se eu lhe deixei com medo,mas quando nós entramos em modo de combate,nossas mentes se fixam completamente nos alvos e mesmo quando estes estão fora de combate nós demoramos um pouco para controlar o poder excedente de nossas auras_."_

"Tudo bem Harry.Foi só por um momento .Então isso é o poder dos Arcanos. Eu vou ser capaz de fazer isto também?"-perguntou avidamente.

"Talvez sim Mione.Mesmo os Arcanos são diferentes entre si.Existem os chamados Três Níveis de Poder.Os Alfa Arcana são os arcanos 'comuns'(se é que a gente pode considerar o poder de um Arcano comum é claro!),após estes existem os Omega Arcana,que são pelo menos duas vezes mais poderosos que os Alfa .E por fim os lendários Omni Arcana,estes são três vezes mais poderoso que os Alfa e Omega juntos.Mas eles existem somente nas lendas.Nenhum registro diz que um Omni caminhou na Terra .Eles fazem parte da Lenda do Inicio e do Fim.Ela diz que quando um casal de Arcanos,os mais poderosos Omega que caminharam na face da Terra se unirem,uma criança de poder inigualável virá a este mundo .Ele será aquele que vai lutar contra a Perdição Final,o maior dos Demônios do Apocalipse.Somente o poder dele seria forte o suficiente para lutar contra o maior mal que este e qualquer outro universo já viram.Não me olhe deste jeito Hermione!Pela primeira vez eu não sou um excluído aqui!Eu sou um 'simples' Alfa!"-Harry estava rindo do rosto de sua amada .

"Então esta lenda não tem nada a ver com você.Finalmente um pouco de paz pra variar.Como você ficou sabendo que nível você tem?E eu?Qual o meu nível?"-Hermione entrara em seu modo de estudos uma vez mais.

"O mestre usou um feitiço que fora criado nos Tempos do Despertar para medir o poder de nós Arcanos.Eu sou um Alfa,a grande maioria do meu ramo da família sempre foi Alfa,mesmo que sendo Alfas muito poderosos,nós nunca superamos este nível.O nível de poder nunca é exato,há inúmeras variações,mas dentro de certos parâmetros, meu nível é o dos Alfas.O meu mestre é um dos mais poderosos Omega que jamais existiram,o que não é nem um pouco incomum,o ramo Artas é o mais antigo de toda a família e o mais poderoso de todos,as crianças deste ramo começam o treinamento mais cedo que todos os outros da família e as técnicas de combate deles são as mais impressionantes.Eu fui aceito como membro deste ramo,mas assim que eu...erh...casar e tiver filhos eu criarei um novo ramo da família,revivendo o ramo dos Potter."-Harry terminou parecendo um pimentão .Hermione logo o acompanhou no pensamento,pois ambos já sabiam que era isto o que eles queriam para o seu futuro .

"Claro,Harry.E o meu nível de poder?"

"Nós ficaremos sabendo assim que o seu 'Despertar' acontecer.Mas pelo que eu entendi,quando o gene Arcano é desperto por outro Arcano e não por si só,este toma a mesma características do poder que o despertou.A profª Luniria é uma Omega, assim como o mestre Seludam,mas antes disso ela era um poderosa Maga, mesmo para os padrões dos Magos.Falando em magos,Hermione,sabia que você nasceu para ser uma maga também?A profª Luniria me disse que mediu o poder básico de todos os alunos de Hogwarts,por pura curiosidade note bem,e que você é uma das mais poderosas Magas que a escola produzira em anos!"

"MEU DEUS!EU SOU UMA MAGA!"-Hermione estava estática pela noticia .

"E logo vai ser uma Arcana,portanto nenhuma novidade aqui.Claro que isto deve ter vindo do fato que você sempre foi tão aplicada nos estudos que seu nível de magia cresceu mais rápido que o normal.Também,observando-se que você adora aprender...."-Harry sorria para sua namorada,ele amava cada simples aspecto da personalidade dela e seu ímpeto pelos estudos sempre fora uma das suas mais importantes características.

Logo o casal estava se dirigindo para sua sala comunal,onde iriam tomar um relaxante banho para se prepararem para mais um dia de aulas em Hogwarts.Durante o percurso,eles trocavam beijos e caricias,imaginando um futuro maravilhoso para ambos e para a família que eles pretendiam ter,assim que Voldemort fosse destruído de uma vez por todas.

Hikaru no Hime

O dia do aniversário de Hermione se aproximava cada vez mais e o aumento de poder em seu corpo estava cada vez mais aparente,pelo menos para aqueles que prestassem atenção.O pequeno profº Flitwick,professor de Feitiços,acabou por sofrer uma amostra deste aumento,num acidente bizarro acontecido durante a sua aula .Ele estava ensinando como enfeitiçar artefatos trouxas para que estes funcionassem em áreas mágicas,onde os mesmos não funcionariam por causa dos campos mágicos que interferiam naturalmente nos campos eletromagnéticos.Hermione tinha três artefatos para enfeitiçar,Harry outros três.Eles eram parceiros naquela aula,como eram em todas as aulas que faziam juntos.Hermione iniciou o feitiço,se concentrando para fazer os movimentos de punho necessários perfeitamente.O problema foi que ela esqueceu o que Harry havia lhe dito sobre a necessidade de prestar atenção à quantidade de poder colocado em cada magia .Ela ainda não estava acostumada a usar tanto poder de uma única vez e logo que ela terminou o feitiço,todos os artefatos trouxas que estavam na mesa que ela compartilhava com Harry estavam enfeitiçados corretamente,porem,com pelo menos três vezes mais energia do que deveriam.O avião de controle remoto saiu voando sem controle algum pela sala,o radio começou a disparar musicas,de todas as estações de radio do Reino Unido no maior volume possível,a maquina de café começou a despejar água quente para todos os lados,a televisão que Harry deveria enfeitiçar,após uns poucos instantes captando todos os canais do mundo,explodiu,a lava louças expelia sabão encima dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa mais próximos e o telefone celular(um senhor tijolo celular na verdade)logo seguiu o exemplo da televisão. A sala estava um verdadeiro pandemônio e o profº Flitwick e Harry estavam correndo pela sala tentando parar os artefatos fora de controle que estavam indo de um lado para o outro,o aviãozinho estava carregando o próprio Flitwick,que estava de costas para este,tentando desenfeitiçar a lava louças.

Após o incidente,Hermione começou a ficar ainda mais preocupada com o seu novo nível de poder bruxo e toda a responsabilidade que ela tinha que carregar agora. Harry já havia lhe advertido que embora poderosos,os Arcanos não eram invencíveis.Mesmo tendo tamanho poder,durante um combate,um simples momento de distração seria o suficiente para derrotar um Arcano .A única grande diferença para o poder dos bruxos advinha do fato que os Arcanos conseguiam controlar o Ki,a energia vital e universal que estava em todos os lugares da natureza .Como o Ki é diferente da Magia,os bruxos dificilmente tem acesso a esta fonte de poder,a maioria dos mesmos,simplesmente ignora a existência deste poder.Utilizando-se do Ki,os Arcanos,unem este a magia,transformando-a,alterando o curso natural de ambas as ondas energéticas.Como isso foi realizado não se sabe,o que é sabido é que somente os Arcanos conseguiram controlar o Ki e a magia ao mesmo tempo,tornando-se quase invencíveis em poder e conhecimento dos caminhos do planeta Terra .

Finalmente o dia chegara .19 de Setembro,o dia do 'Despertar' de Hermione. Seguindo a sua rotina,a qual ela passou a gostar bastante(já que o profº Dumbledore permitiu a entrada de Harry no dormitório feminino,este sempre a acordava com beijos e caricias).Hermione se sentia o mais preparada,na medida do possível,para o momento em que ela se tornaria parte de um novo mundo.Todos os professores haviam sido avisados que a qualquer momento Hermione e Harry podiam,e deveriam,se ausentar de qualquer classe durante aquele dia .A seção matutina de treinamento correu como sempre,relaxamento muscular,aquecimento,tai-chi,uma serie de exercícios para condicionar o corpo e,finalmente,vários minutos de mais trocas de beijos e carinhos com Harry.

Após um banho para se limparem,e para esfriarem as sua libido,eles se dirigiram para o Salão Principal para tomarem café da manha com seus companheiros de casa .Ron,obviamente já estava lá comendo com voracidade,nem reparando nos olhares raivosos que vinham da Corvinal,nem dos olhares de desejo que vinham das garotas da Lufa-Lufa .Mesmo que ele estivesse namorando Samantha,muitas garotas da casa dela ainda davam em cima dele .Gina não estava se preocupava nem um pouco com isso .Após terminar o namoro com Dino,ela começou a se concentrar mais nas aulas de Duelo,nas quais,ela estava se tornando uma das melhores alunas,perto de Harry,Hermione,e surpreendentemente,Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood.Neville parecia ter mudado completamente no tempo de dois meses e meio .Estava mais confiante e tinha assumido uma postura mais madura .Ele foi um dos primeiros que haviam pedido a Harry que continuasse com o DA e sempre era o primeiro a chegar nas aulas do grupo .Luna,aparentemente,não se importava muito com as aulas desta categoria,mas era uma das melhores duelistas da classe dela,empatando com Gina durante um duelo que durara mais de vinte minutos(tempo limite por duelos durante a s aulas da profª Artas).Mesmo com seu ar sonhador,ela era tremendamente eficaz nestes momentos.Ela também havia amadurecido fisicamente,assim como Gina,e era considerada uma das mais belas garotas da Corvinal do seu ano,com sua 'excentricidade' e tudo .Neville e Luna podiam ser encontrados quase sempre juntos,conversando sobre alguma coisa ou andando juntos pelo castelo,o que começou a gerar rumores de mais um novo casal na escola .O que deixava várias garotas,que ao notarem que Harry não tirava os olhos de Hermione,com vontade de começar a procurar novos alvos.Os garotos de Hogwats continuavam a temer e odiar Harry Potter,pelo fato de algumas garotas mais desligadas(as poucas que se achavam capazes de tirarem ele de Hermione)ainda estarem atrás dele e pelo fato que ele era o único capaz de manter um duelo com a profª Artas em pé de igualdade durante os vinte minutos de limite.A grande maioria dos alunos não resistia nem a cinco minutos com ela,assim como a maioria dos professores,Snape sendo a maior prova disso ao ser derrotado rapidamente durante a aula inicial.

Todos os amigos seguiram para as suas respectivas aulas,perdidos em seus próprios problemas.Hermione com o seu Despertar que iria acontecer a qualquer momento,Harry pensando em como sair de alguma aula se fosse necessário,Ron tentando imaginar um meio para superar a Finta de Wonsky(Gina não queria ser mais a Apanhadora,queria ser Artilheira,e junto com Katie Bell formava o que restara do time de Quadribol campeão do ano anterior,os batedores,melhor nem pensar naqueles dois....),Neville pensando em como seria se tornar professor de Herbologia ou talvez de DCAT,Gina pensando com qual garoto seria legal namorar(e em como derrotar Luna num eventual próximo duelo) e Luna ...bem....ela estava querendo saber se seu pai havia conseguido encontrar, finalmente, um Crumple-Horned Snorkack(sei lá como isso foi traduzido ....). Harry e Hermione se dirigiram a sua aula de Conjuração(que embora deva fazer parte de Transfiguração,aqui será uma aula totalmente separada).A Profª Miniel MacGonagall (vamos dizer que seja filha dela em homenagem...) esperava pelos seu melhores e mais aplicados alunos.Ambos sendo da casa que sua mãe era responsável,ela tinha um certo xodó pelos alunos da Grifinória,e ela ainda pegava no pé dos sonserinos. Enquanto a turma se dedicava a conjurar instrumentos musicais(_Musica Instrumentu Conjurus - _aí você se concentra no instrumento desejado),Hermione começou a sentir,simplesmente,todos os Ki dos alunos no castelo .Sua mente começou a rodar,pois o sentimento,totalmente alienígena para ela,era avassalador. Harry, percebendo que Hermione estava começando a perder os sentidos,e o tremendo impulso do poder que a mesma liberava(do nada,os instrumentos que haviam sido conjurados começaram a tocar a Nona Sinfonia de Beethoven - o que é a cara de Hermione).Pedindo permissão para se ausentar do resto da aula,Harry carregou uma Hermione,já inconsciente,para a Sala de Requerimentos,o mais rapidamente possível.

"Calma Hermione,estamos quase lá.Agüente mais um pouco ."-Harry dizia, rezando para chegar a sala a tempo,ou o castelo poderia sofrer sérios danos.

Na mente de Hermione,as vozes dos antigos cantavam: '_Fithos creantia Arcana,fithos,spirutu est líber!' _Felizmente,Harry já havia entrado na sala e havia liberado feitiços para proteger a mesma .

Como se um super nova houvesse sido criada,uma tremenda quantidade de energia era liberada do corpo de Hermione.Harry nunca saindo do seu lado,sempre com uma mão tocando e confortando Hermione,para que esta sentisse a sua presença. As palavras ainda eram o centro das atenções na mente da jovem Arcana:'_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec,somnus est non.Surgite!Urite mala mundi.Incendite tenebras mundi!' _e então,tudo parou.Harry se lembrava deste momento,as palavras cantando em sua mente,relembrando o sentimento de união que advinha do fato que sua alma estava sendo ligada às almas de todos os Arcanos,numa linha infinita .E no momento que a ultima palavra, _Fithos! ,_era dita,sua alma se ligou a alma de Hermione.Ambos sentiam como se tudo fizesse parte deles.Eles se sentindo parte de tudo .Sentindo todos os seres vivos existentes no planeta .Longe dali os demais Arcanos sabiam que um novo membro de sua família despertara para a existências dos Antigos.Longe dali,Voldemort se contorcia de dor,espasmos de uma dor inconcebível,atacando o seu renovado corpo como raios caídos do céu infinito .Mas os causadores de tamanha reação não estavam nem um pouco interessados em tais efeitos.Pois suas almas eram unas,totalmente ligadas._Almas Gêmeas._Ambos sentiam os sentimentos de um para com o outro,seus pensamentos,seus sonhos e aspirações,compartilhando um infinito de momentos em suas mentes,amando cada intron da existência do seu parceiro eterno .

Poucos momentos se tornaram minutos,e estes,horas.Quando eles se tomaram conta do que havia acontecido,já estava na hora do jantar.Como resultado da liberação de energia,Hermione estava com muita fome,seu metabolismo ainda se ajustando a sua nova condição .Harry estava,positivamente,brilhando de alegria .Seu 'Despertar' havia sido um evento que lhe causara dor(mesmo que pouca),mas no de Hermione,não houvera quase dor alguma .Pois como ele sentia cada parte do corpo dela,ela sentia o dele.Uma nova conexão havia sido formada entre os dois.

Após um rápido banho,no banheiros dos Monitores(sendo que Harry teve que se controlar ao máximo para não invadir o banheiro e se unir a Hermione de maneira ainda mais intima),eles caminharam,de mãos dadas,não se importando com que o mundo quisesse pensar,se importando apenas com a pessoa especial que estava ao lado .

Todos no Salão Principal voltaram suas cabeças para o casal que acabara de entrar.Os olhares dos rapazes logo estavam totalmente focalizados em Hermione.Ela estava mais alta(uns três centímetros)seu corpo(que já era bem torneado)tomara formas ainda mais femininas e seus cabelos(que eram bem cheios até algumas horas)agora estavam cacheados,caindo em cascata,mais longos,em seus ombros e costas.Seus olhos expeliam tremenda luz,como os de Harry.Mesmo que a maioria dos jovens de Hogwarts já houvessem notado Hermione(e muitos tivessem tentado, sem sorte alguma,se aproximar dela)agora ela havia se tornado o novo alvo para os galanteadores de plantão .Isto é,até que Harry simplesmente a tomou em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo que provavelmente teria derretido qualquer garota que recebesse tal beijo .Hermione respondeu ao mesmo com similar desejo e carinho,destroçando qualquer pensamento das mentes de qualquer garoto que tivesse tentando se imaginar beijando aqueles lábios.As garotas,que já a odiavam,agora queriam partir para o assassinato.Após alguns outros beijos,menos _calientes,_eles se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória,braços cruzados,e olhares apaixonados,simplesmente ignorando os olhares de raiva,ódio e inveja sendo lançados por ambas as populações feminina e masculina do castelo .Seus amigos, estavam,como dizer...de queixos caídos.

"Vocês enlouqueceram?Se vocês queriam privacidade,bem,acho que poderiam ter escolhido hora melhor pra isso não é mesmo?"-Gina,mesmo tendo adorado a cena(estava realmente feliz pelo amor que seus amigos compartilhavam),estava totalmente a par da reação feminina,afinal de contas,todas as garotas olhavam para Hermione com inveja e raiva escritos em suas testas.

"Bela cena,hein Harry!Coisa de,como é mesmo o nome?Cinema?acho que é isso ."-Ron,como sempre,só conseguia ver o lado engraçado das coisas,embora estive pensando se conseguiria a mesma reação das demais garotas se ele beijasse Samantha da mesma forma .

Neville e Luna(que viera correndo até a mesa da Grifinória)trocavam cochichos e logo estavam parabenizando seus amigos,sendo que Luna era,junto de Gina,a única garota que não sentia uma ponta de inveja sequer por Hermione estar com Harry e Neville,era o único caso masculino (pois mesmo Ron tinha babado com a nova aparência de Hermione),que não odiava Harry por este estar com a garota mais bela do castelo .

"Na verdade,nós chegamos a um acordo e achamos que não é mais necessário esconder o nosso relacionamento .Voldemort não pode tocar os pais de Hermione e que se dane o que o Profeta escrever.Acho que foi o suficiente para que aquele bando de garotos tirassem os olhos da minha Hermione."-disse Harry alegremente.

"E que para todas as garotas de Hogwarts tirassem os olhos do meu Harry."-disse Hermione,servindo-se de salada,colocando um pouco de verduras no prato de Harry,enquanto este servia frango no prato de Hermione,ambos agindo como se estivessem lendo a mente do outro,ou como os demais grifinórios estavam denotando,como um casal casado a décadas.

O resto do jantar se provou um verdadeiro suplicio. Para quem estivesse olhando para o casal,é claro,pois ambos realmente não se importavam nem um pouco com o que os outros estivessem pensando .Ambos se tocavam de forma natural, brincando naturalmente um com o outro,deixando Snape sentindo vontade de vomitar,assim como metade da mesa da Sonserina(aquela que pensava que podia conquistar um dos pombinhos apaixonados) querendo matar a metade do casal que impedia a sua conquista .As outras casas conseguiam fingir muito bem.Na Corvinal, por exemplo,todos pareciam bastante receptivos ao novo casal,mas na verdade, Hermione era realmente famosa entre os alunos da Corvinal,mais até mesmo que suas próprias companheiras de casa,e embora todos os garotos realmente respeitassem Harry,por quem ele era e pelo que ele era capaz de fazer,ele se tornara fonte de corações destroçados naquela casa .Quando ele e Cho estavam 'namorando', vários rapazes se sentiram destroçados pelo jovem Apanhador da Grifinória,muitos passando a olhar para a melhor amiga dele.E aqui estava ele,após dispensar Cho,com Hermione,a garota mais inteligente e bela que Hogwarts vira em mais de cem anos. Muitos nunca iriam entender o por que de o Chapéu Seletor ter colocado ela na Grifinória.Já as garotas,bem,elas estavam repetindo a reação das demais garotas do castelo .Olhares invejosos e raivosos,por mais que elas tentassem esconder, principalmente Cho Chang,que ainda acreditava que conseguiria ter Harry para ela . As meninas da Lufa-Lufa sempre foram carinhosas com Hermione e Harry, muitas já prevendo o resultado da interação entre os dois 'amigos',garotas realmente românticas,as Lufa-Lufa. Mas agora,que mesmo os seu namorados estavam olhando para Hermione como se esta fosse uma Veela,elas estavam se sentindo traídas,se bem que nem tanto quanto as sonserinas,corvinais e até mesmo,as grifinórias.Os garotos estavam,é claro,babando por Hermione e olhavam Harry com total e absoluta inveja . Harry sempre fora a imagem do herói lendário e,por mais que os Lufa-Lufa tentassem esconder,Harry sempre fora um exemplo que eles haviam decidido seguir. Daí toda a raiva que a escolha de Harry para Campeão do Torneio Tribruxo gerara, estes se sentindo traídos por um dos seus maiores heróis.Os grifinórios preferiam nem imaginar o que aconteceria com os tolos que tentassem se aproximar de Hermione com segundas intenções,por causa de Harry e por causa da própria Hermione,todos já bastante familiarizados com o gênio poderoso da garota e de seu namorado. As garotas,bem,estas também haviam previsto o acontecido(e as mais jovens já haviam aceitado que Harry e Hermione eram um do outro e que nada neste mundo - pelo menos não nesta fic - seria capaz de separá-los) e agora as apostas deveriam ser pagas,já que algumas haviam apostado que eles iriam ser descobertos antes de se declararem abertamente.

Após toda a emoção de centenas de pares de olhos,cheios de inveja,queimando as suas nucas,o casal e amigos se dirigiram para a torre da Grifinória,onde descansariam,no caso do casal,tentariam descobrir o que haviam perdido das aulas (por pura insistência de Hermione).Ao entrar na torre,Harry percebeu uma bela Harpia,Agnis,estacionada em cima da fronte da lareira,contendo uma carta de Seludam Artas,seu mestre.

__

"Olá Harry,parece que você tem algumas surpresas para me contar não é mesmo?" 

N/A.: Finalmente,a segunda parte de Arcanu Spiritu,está concluída .Me desculpem pela demora,se bem que eu consegui cumprir o prazo e talz,e pela grande falta de diálogos neste capitulo,mas antes que alguém queira me matar:este capitulo foi mais para explicar as coisas e apresentar como os personagens estão .Eu ainda vou entrar em vários tipos de reação,como eles ficaram e se adaptaram após os eventos no Ministerio da Magia e outras coisas.Uma vez eu disse que era ruim em romance e que meu forte era ação e aventura(o que vai vir em poderosas doses logo logo)e olha onde eu vim parar,minha fic tendo mais romance,e um casal de adolescentes tentando se segurar de qualquer maneira(não por muito mais tempo... hehehehe).Muito bem,por favor deixem Reviews,sendo que as respostas dos mesmos vão estar aí em baixo .Mais uma coisa,este mês eu estou completamente ferrado . Tenho uma prova muito importante pra fazer em Dezembro e se eu pretendo passar, eu vou ter que estudar(como se isso fosse fácil,eu mesmo estando acompanhando umas 15 fics em inglês....),portanto não posso adiantar quando vai sair o próximo capitulo .Mas **após 15 de dezembro**,estarei livre por pelo menos três meses e aí sim vão sair capítulos por semana(estou pensando em criar capítulos de pelo menos 5000 palavras e postar,talvez seja mais prático,deixem suas opiniões,sim?).

P.S.-Harry e Hermione são poderosos.Mas não são deuses e nem invencíveis. Daí a questão deles terem que treinar muito para aprender a controlar o poder e a se concentrar.A parte mais picante do relacionamento deles vem logo mais,e vai valer a pena,eu acho ....

P.S.2-A frases em Latin,ou eu criei,ou retirei de outros lugares.Aqui tem um desafio .A segunda parte das Vozes do Despertar veio de um lugar que algumas pessoas podem vir a reconhecer.Até mais!E desculpem qualquer erro de português que conseguir escapar da correção automática .... 

Respondendo os Reviews:

Gandalf Dumbledore: Valeu cara,mas esta fic vai ser postada somente aqui,a não ser que alguém me convença a postá-la em algum dos nossos sites de fics,se bem que eu não tenho Betas e acho muito chato ter que ter um,prefiro leitores que me corrijam.Até o próximo capitulo .

Raul: Brigadão,cara,mas ainda estamos no começo e tem muita coisa por vir!Até mais!

Lu: Valeu Lu.Desculpe pelos flashbacks e pensamentos muito cansativos(o que deve acontecer um pouco neste capitulo também,sorry.... )mas eles foram necessários para introduzir a nova perspectiva que o Harry tem do mundo,afinal,as coisa mudaram para ele e ele tem novas possibilidades abertas para ele.Espero que este capitulo esteja um pouco melhor,até a próxima!

Kathryn Hargrove: Well,quando eu imaginei o Harry bem mais 'exuberante' por assim dizer,o alvo,logicamente falando,eram as leitoras!Obrigado por deixar sua impressão sobre a primeira parte e espero que a segunda também lhe agrade.Inté!

Melimë: Você foi a minha primeira reviwer,portanto,sou muito grato a você.A coisa mais legal que pode acontecer a um escritor de fics é perceber que alguém realmente leu aquilo que a sua imaginação(muito fraca no meu caso)foi capaz de criar.Espero que goste desta segunda parte,continue deixando reviews e até mais!

Obrigado a todos,mas eu gostaria de mais,portanto,apertem aquele botão chato ali em baixo e me digam o que vocês acharam! 


	3. Vitae Excolligere Escolhas da Vida

Animagi

__

"Parece que você tem algumas surpresas pra me contar,não é mesmo?"

"Surpresa?Como assim?" -pensou Harry,tentando adivinhar a mensagem secreta por trás da frase inicial da carta de seu mestre. 

__

"Provavelmente falando do que aconteceu hoje...vai saber...ele é completamente louco!"

"Durante a manha de hoje eu senti uma energia nova se propagando,uma nova alma havia sido ligada às almas da nossa família.Parece que alguém encontrou a mulher da sua vida hein?Eu não achava que a garota pela qual você está apaixonado tivesse a capacidade de ser uma de nós,o fato de uma pessoa fora da família vir a 'Despertar' sendo tremendamente raro em si(somente Luniria conseguiu nos últimos 300 anos).Uma surpresa e tanto meu jovem.Espero que vocês estejam e sempre sejam felizes.Agnis,a minha harpia,deve ficar com vocês.Edwiges não conseguiria me encontrar e Luniria anda ocupada demais para manter a correspondência diária e,alem do mais,a gente tem mais o que conversar do que o amor de dois jovens Arcanos.Se cuide jovem aprendiz(cuidado pra não engravidar a garota muito cedo!)" 

Harry terminou a carta mais vermelho do que nunca estivera em toda a sua vida.Hermione o acompanhou em sua vergonha,ela tendo lido a carta quando se sentara no colo de seu namorado,embora ela tivesse ficado ainda mais(talvez surpresa?Harry não conseguiu entender direito)quando o mestre lhes disse que Agnis ficaria com eles e que a profª Artas tinha algo a mais para conversar com ele,muito suspeito.A vergonha que ambos sentiam,tornou-se ainda maior justamente por causa da atual proximidade física de ambos e pelo fato de que se Hermione levantasse naquele momento,todos os seus amigos veriam que Harry estava passando por mais um momento de 'tensão'.O casal preferiu permanecer daquele jeito,embora a posição de Hermione não ajudasse em nada na situação de Harry,que mais uma vez,entoava um mantra para conter toda a libido que tinha quando estava tão próximo de Hermione: _"Snape num vestido .Snape e Umbridge transando e cantando 'It's raining Man'.Eles transando e cantando e ainda por cima bebendo poção polisuco para parecerem com Voldemort e Bellatrix._"

Após obter o resultado desejado por tais cenas hediondas e nojentas,o casal conseguiu se separar para que ambos pudessem se dirigir a seus aposentos e dormir(esquecendo-se completamente dos deveres do dia)uma noite onde seriam necessários feitiços para que suas cortinas impedissem que o som escapasse e para impedir que alguém as abrisse....embora Harry ainda tentasse identificar algo mais na mensagem de seu mestre.Por que Hermione tinha ficado mais envergonhada do que ele?

Os dias seguiam seu caminho de forma natural após os acontecimentos do aniversario de Hermione.As manhas sempre eram foco de grande atenção para o casal,que muitas vezes era incomodado por uns poucos que acreditavam serem capazes de se intrometerem na felicidade dos dois.Ambos compartilhavam e riam das tentativas de criar uma desavença entre os dois,ninguém sabendo que ambos tinham uma ligação mental,o que impedia que ambos guardassem segredos um do outro,a não ser que eles concordassem em manter segredos,algumas surpresas e coisas do tipo. Eles eram livros abertos um para o outro e se amavam cada vez mais.

Hermione começou a controlar melhor o seu crescente poder e logo os acidentes que estranhamente ocorriam enquanto ela estava na sala de aula pararam de acontecer.As notas dela também voltaram a ser excelentes,Harry a seguindo de perto agora.O treinamento de ambos permanecia sendo um segredo de ambos,sendo de conhecimento apenas do profº Dumbledore e da profª Luniria. 

Os encontros do DA começaram a se tornar cada vez mais interessantes.Com a permissão do profº Dumbledore,Harry pretendia iniciar o treinamento animago de seus amigos e mais uns poucos que tivessem a capacidade para se transformarem.Os testes para ver quem tinha a possibilidade de se transformarem estavam sendo,no mínimo,muito engraçados.

"DENIS!!SE VOCE TIRAR OUTRA FOTO DA SABRINA E NÃO SAIR DO PÉ DELA EU JURO QUE AMALDIÇÔO VOCÊ!"-bradou Hermione que tentava tirar Denis Creevey do pé de Sabrina Mortague,aluna do terceiro ano da Corvinal,por quem o menino tinha uma quedinha . O problema é que o garoto tinha resolvido pegar a câmera de seu irmão mais velho e usar a menina como modelo,fazendo com que ela ficasse muito mais envergonhada em vez de se sentir melhor por esta não ter a capacidade natural para ser uma animaga,embora poucos alunos até o terceiro ano tivessem mostrado uma aptidão natural para a transformação.

Harry estava usando um feitiço para saber quem tinha e quem não tinha a habilidade natural para a transformação.Aqueles que apresentassem aptidão natural seriam treinados inicialmente e por ele,os que não tivessem podiam tentar,afinal de contas se o traidor Petigrew foi capaz de se transformar,qualquer um seria capaz, desde que se esforçasse ao máximo .

"Muito bem,terminamos por aqui hoje.-bradou Harry.Amanhã nós começaremos a instruir os que têm um dom natural para a transformação animaga, porem os que não tem o dom não precisam ficar desanimados - ele sorria calorosamente para algumas meninas e meninos do segundo e terceiro ano que não demonstravam ter o dom para a transformação - A profª MacGonagall vai iniciar as aulas sobre animagia para vocês,afinal de contas o processo é um tanto mais difícil para aqueles que não tem aptidão natural e ninguém é melhor em transfiguração do que a Profª MacGonagall."

Os alunos mais novos e aqueles que não tinham o dom para conseguir se transformar de maneira mais natural logo se retiraram da Sala de Requerimentos e se dirigiram para suas Salas Comunais,onde começariam a imaginar se conseguiriam ou não se transformarem em animais.

"Agora eu posso explicar um pouco melhor o que nós vamos fazer.Antes de qualquer coisa,vocês tem que fazer idéia em qual animal irão se transformar.Para isso vocês devem se concentrar ao máximo em si mesmos,nos seus mais secretos sentimentos e emoções.O animal no qual vocês se transformarão será um reflexo daquilo que vocês são realmente,seus sentimentos e suas características únicas.A profª MacGonagall é um Kneazle,um gato mágico,demonstrando que ela tem uma grande afinidade com a magia e com o que é direito .Raramente um kneazle é maligno ou maldoso .Eles,por natureza,desprezam o que é errado e são extremamente ordeiros,daí o por que de a nossa querida profª ser tão,como dizer, severa.Quando vocês se sentirem prontos,digam _Animagus Reflexu,_apontando a varinha diretamente para seu coração .Não tenham medo do que você verá,pois é apenas um reflexo de quem você mesmo é e de como você se relaciona com a magia. Somente os que mais tiverem afinco com a mesma serão capazes de serem animais mágicos e mesmo assim eles serão um pouco menores em tamanho em comparação com a sua contraparte natural."

A sala de encheu do som do feitiço _Animagus Reflexu _e muitos soltavam risadas e sorrisos ao descobrirem o que seriam após o treinamentº

"Eu sou um cavalo!"-disse uma feliz Padma Patil,irmã de Parvati da Grifinória,pois ela gostava muito dos animais. 

"E daí?Eu sou uma Colibri!"-sorria Parvati.

"Eu sou um cachorro!Eu nem sei qual é a raça,mas é um cachorro com certeza!"-disse Dino Thomas.Gina,ali perto,dizia que já sabia que ele era um cachorro ....

"AHA!Eu sou um leão!"-disse Ron,felicíssimo com sua descoberta .

Muitos tinham ficado assustados com a afirmação,afinal de contas,muitos esperavam que apenas Harry fosse um leão.

"Parabéns Ron!E você Mione?"-disse Harry sorrindo ao ver a alegria do amigo.

"Eu....eu....sou uma Gryphiria(eu que inventei,por tanto,agüentem as conseqüências....)!"-disse Hermione a beira de desmaiar.Os Gryphirius eram seres mágicos tremendamente leais e poderosos.Uma vez escolhidos seus parceiros,eles ficavam juntos por toda a sua longa vida(diziam que o animal suportava viver mais de 300 anos fácil fácil).Parentes dos grifos,eles possuíam asas, porem estas eram escamosas como as dos dragões e suas cabeças eram as destes, diferentes dos grifos,que possuíam cabeças e asas de águia e corpo de leão .Os Gryphirius tinham o corpo dos grandes felinos,os Dentes-de-Sabre de outrora e eram muito mais poderosos que os grifos.

Todos que tinham algum conhecimento do fantástico ser no qual Hermione se transformaria estavam de queixos caídos,enquanto os que nunca tinham visto o magnífico ser estavam se perguntando como este seria .

"Fantástico Mione!Eu sabia que você era poderosa,mas assim já é demais!"-disse Gina,que se transformaria numa bela e rara águia rubra(também inventei,nem sei se existe....)

Todos estavam dando parabéns para Hermione e se perguntando qual seria a forma de Harry.

"Sua vez Harry."- disse Neville(ele era uma águia comum).

Harry não pensou duas vezes e se transformou num ser que não caminhava na Terra há milênios.Um imenso felino com pelugem branca com raios negros correndo pelo seu corpo .O alto de sua cabeça era tão alto com Ron em pé e era tão comprido quanto um carro .Seus olhos eram verde esmeralda e tinha uma pequena cicatriz prateada pouco acima do olho direito,a cicatriz feita por Voldemort.

"Não pode ser!Um Sylpheid(adivinha ...também inventei....)!E ainda um Sylpheid real!"-demonstrando uma vez mais o por que de ser a bruxa mais inteligente a andar nos corredores de Hogwarts desde Rowena Ravenclaw,Hermione olhava o maravilhoso ser que era na verdade seu namorado e,provavelmente,o pai de seus filhos(e vai ser mesmo ....).

Os demais tinham abandonado toda pretensão de tentarem saber do que Hermione estava falando .Somente nos mais raros e bem mais extensos livros sobre animais mágicos(aqueles que tem pra lá de dez mil paginas,somente Hermione teria a coragem pra ler um destes....)poderiam ser encontradas algumas referencias sobre seres como o Sylpheid que estava à frente deles.Vendo que ninguém tinha entendido absolutamente nada,uma explicação era necessária .

"Os Sylpheid são os patronos de todos os grandes felinos,principalmente os mágicos.Perto dos Sylpheid,um Gryphiriu não é nada.Nem mesmo mil dos mais poderosos grifos não são oponentes para um único Sylpheid.Eles são absurdamente poderosos.Harry é da linhagem real,a segunda em poder.Dizem as lendas que os Sylpheid Imperadores são capazes de controlar os elementos e que são praticamente imortais,mas são apenas lendas...."-disse Hermione a mais de 20 jovens bastante estupefatos.

Harry,ainda em sua forma animal,aproximou-se de Hermione e carinhosamente lhe afagou os cabelos com seu nariz,num gesto de amor e devoção,o que gerou um acesso de gemidinhos e sorrisinhos bestas das meninas que haviam visto a adorável cena.Hermione estava louca para que Harry voltasse a sua forma humana para poder demonstrar o quanto ela gostara do carinho ....

Harry permaneceu um pouco mais em sua forma Sylpheid,para que seus colegas pudessem ver melhor o grande animal,infelizmente já extinto,isto é,pelo menos para a maioria dos bruxos,pois nas terras sagradas,onde os somente os Arcanos e os Alto-Elfos caminham,os Sylpheid continuam demonstrando a sua majestade e poder para os olhos mortais dos Arcanos e imortais dos elfos.

Quando retornou a sua forma humana,Harry parecia cansado e precisando urgentemente de comida .Dispensando rapidamente a grande maioria de seus amigos e alunos de DA ele caiu nos braços de Hermione,que estava muito chateada de ter que esperar tanto para demonstrar a sua apreciação pelo gesto carinhoso de sua forma animaga .

"Você poderia ter sido bem mais rápido e voltar logo a ser você mesmo ."-disse Hermione,lançando-se em Harry para beijá-lo,e aproveitando para tentar seduzi-lo a ponto dele lhe dar aulas particulares de animagia,a garota estava completamente louca para poder voar junto de seu amado,pois os Sylpheid não precisam de asas para voar. 

Harry,milagrosamente,retornou a sua forma e devolveu os afagos e carinhos de sua namorada com a mesma intensidade,porem,ele podia notar que Hermione queria algo mais alem de mais uma sessão de beijos e carinhos.

"Calma meu amor,eu sei que você quer algo mais,eu posso ver em seus olhos e eu tenho mais algumas coisas a lhe ensinar de qualquer modo ...."-disse Harry,uma vez mais,entoando o seu mantra .....

"Como assim?Os Arcanos alem de se transformarem em seres mágicos de tamanho poder,conseguem alguma coisa a mais durante a transformação animaga?E como você voltou a estar bem?Estava parecendo que iria ter que descansar durante horas pra poder voltar ao normal..."-Hermione voltara a seu modo acadêmico .

"Os Arcanos são especiais em vários fatores alem do fato de controlarem o Ki. Para inicio de conversa nós temos,geralmente falando,pelo menos três formas animagas,duas delas mágicas e uma normal.E durante essas transformações nós conseguimos algo alem de sermos apenas animais,mágicos ou não mágicos.Durante extensivo treinamento,foi descoberto que é possível tomar a forma humanóide, continuando a ter as características destes seres.Meu mestre chamava de Animago Guerreiro.Imagine um animago que se transforma em dragão,como o meu mestre por exemplo,tomando a forma humanóide ainda em sua transformação,porem com o corpo do dragão e todas as sua características e poderes.Pois é isso que eu vou lhe ensinar Mione,mas a sua verdadeira forma guerreira só será revelada quando você tomar o poder definitivamente,coisa que ainda não aconteceu.Quanto a eu voltar ao normal...erh...eu não estava cansado de verdade,mas queria a privacidade para poder lhe contar isso e lhe dar alguns beijos."-disse Harry um tanto envergonhado por causa de sua cena semiprofissional de atuação .

Hermione(pela terceira vez...)estava sem palavras.Pensara que ao ver Harry treinando,tinha conseguido prever toda a amplitude do poder dos Arcanos e que teria apenas que treinar sua mente e corpo para chegar ao nível dele,porem,agora via que havia se enganado a respeito do quanto os Arcanos eram poderosos e do por que de seu auto exílio do mundo bruxo .Harry havia,uma vez mais,lhe provado que por mais que ela tentasse aprender tudo que era possível,sempre haveria algo mais a ser desvendado e que cada segredo era uma dádiva a ser pesquisada e apreciada .

Após tirar Hermione de seu estupor com um longo beijo apaixonado,Harry conseguiu levá-la até as cozinhas onde tiveram um jantar a dois,patrocinado pelos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

Novos caminhos

Setembro estava chegando ao seu final e o casal de Arcanos tinham,enfim,um tempo livre para conversar e rever seus próprios pensamentos e noções de tudo que estava a sua volta .Ambos estavam se surpreendendo com as aparentes transformações nas pessoas e amigos ao seu redor.Esta geração de alunos de Hogwarts era mais madura e,ainda assim,a mais desordeira desde a época em que os Marotos tocavam terror no castelo .O trabalho de monitora estava deixando Hermione maluca,principalmente por que muitos rapazes tentavam ser pegos 'apenas' para poder dar uma cantada na bela jovem.Nada que algumas dezenas de pontos e uma detenção horrenda não cuidasse.Harry não ficava atrás.Por mais que tentasse,todas as garotas que ainda não tinham se convencido que ele e Hermione eram o mais perfeito casal da historia de Hogwarts,ainda tentavam seduzi-lo, chegando a ponto de varias garotas ficarem brincando de cruzar e descruzar as pernas enquanto ele estava estudando ou fazendo alguma pesquisa na biblioteca. Varias nem usando calcinhas.Harry era um jovem de dezesseis anos de sangue quente e com os hormônios a cem mil km/h.Somente o poderoso treinamento Arcano (e todo o amor que sentia por Hermione)conseguiu impedir que ele se lançasse a fazer sexo com todas aquelas garotas(embora Ron adorasse quando estava junto dele, pois o safado ficava babando com as cenas).E Hermione sabia muito bem disso. Tanto que era cada vez mais raro ver um sem o outro. 

O casal resolveu se abrigar no lugar secreto de Harry(aquele morro que tem a vista do castelo,procurem pela cena de promoção do filme 2),um local aonde ele ia para poder pensar e se isolar do mundo de Hogwarts e de sua constante perseguição pela população feminina.

"Finalmente a sós!"-disse Hermione cansada com todas as tentativas de separarem ela e Harry.

"Sim...quem diria que esse ano seria tão louco?E ainda por cima,todas essas garotas....fazendo aquilo ...."-disse Harry,muito envergonhado,pois nunca esperara que chegasse a aquele ponto. 

"Eu sei que uma parte de você gostou Harry.Eu compreendo. Você é um homem e tantas garotas assim se oferecendo,deve ser difícil."

"Se é.Mas eu encontrei aquilo que procurava em você Hermione e nunca lhe trocaria por todas essas garotas deslumbradas pela minha aparência e poder.Eu amo você e somente você Hermione."

"E eu você Harry.Eu sei que a gente tem se segurado pra não ir longe demais e nos entregarmos,mas não se preocupe,nosso momento está chegando ."

"Vou esperar o tempo que for necessário,Mione."

"É esse seu respeito por mim que me fez ver o quanto eu amo você Harry. Ninguém nunca me respeitou tanto quanto você.Gostaria que alguns de nossos amigos fossem assim...."

"Você se refere ao Ron?Ele está apenas passando por uma fase da vida .Apenas tentando descobrir a garota que é a certa para ele.Ele não teve a sorte de encontrar a garota ideal para ele,como eu,que encontrei você."

"Mas precisava ser assim?E eu sei de uma certa garota que ele está magoando muito a cada vez que ele troca de namorada ."

"Se é quem eu penso que é,ela vai ter o que ela merece no final,mesmo que demore muito para o cabeça dura do nosso amigo ver que ela estava esperando muito tempo por ele."

"Eu sei...."

"Olhe por esse lado,onde alguns perderam certos avanços de maturidade,outros ganharam.Veja o Neville.Ele está tremendamente diferente,muito mais confiante e seguro de si mesmo!Ontem eu ouvi algumas meninas da Lufa-Lufa comentando que ele era um dos mais concorridos garotos da escola!Quem diria?"

"Ele ganhou esta confiança de você Harry.Ele me disse que sempre tentou seguir o seu exemplo e que considera a sua amizade muito preciosa e que teme falhar e desapontar apenas cinco pessoas neste mundo .Você sendo uma delas Harry."

"Ele nunca me desapontou e dificilmente vai me desapontar.Ele sempre foi muito inseguro,mas com a nossa ajuda ele cresceu e melhorou muito.E eu sei quem é a quarta pessoa que ele tem medo de desapontar.Só espero que ela note o que ele esta perdendo por não notar o ótimo rapaz que é o Neville."

"Ela vai notar logo logo,tenho certeza .Outra coisa interessante neste ano é o quão quieto está o Malfoy,ele praticamente não nos incomodou este ano,tirando as caras e bocas que ele faz quando nos vê juntos ou quando estamos em aula ."

"Sem o pai ele não tem força pra incomodar quase ninguém.E o nome da família foi totalmente desgraçado .Somente se Voldemort dominasse o mundo bruxo o nome Malfoy voltaria a ter algum valor,nem mesmo a fortuna deles pode ajudá-los agora ."

"E isso o torna ainda mais perigoso Harry.Pode ser que ele tenha passado esse tempo todo imaginando um jeito de se vingar de você e de todos nós."

"É bem possível,mas eu gostaria de poder salva-lo,mas isso está fora da minha alçada .Somente um milagre pode salvá-lo de todo o ódio que ele tem dentro dele mesmo e isto não pode vir de ninguém mais do que de sua própria alma.Se ele não der o primeiro passo,ninguém poderá ajudá-lo ."

"Infelizmente eu duvido muito que ele fará isso .Ele foi criado pra ser um bruxo puro-sangue,metido e dominador,amante das Artes das Trevas e futuro seguidor de Voldemort,talvez até mesmo o seu sucessor.Não ....a salvação dele só pode vir dele mesmo e se ele tentar buscá-la,nós o ajudaremos,se não ....ele que sofra as conseqüências pelos seus atos."

"Eu sei Mione.Albus me disse que alguns sonserinos podem ser salvos e que alguns já pediram ajuda para abandonar suas famílias e seus pensamentos preconceituosos. Muitos estão atuando como espiões para a Ordem e já conseguiram outros lugares para morar depois que este ano acabar.Quase metade da Sonserina já fez isso, somente uns poucos,aqueles que os pais são reconhecidamente Comensais e/ou são do Circulo Interno dos Comensais ainda não pediram ajuda e Malfoy parece ser o líder deste grupo.Snape não consegue dizer se isso é para despistar ou se ele é realmente o líder desta célula de Comensais dentro de Hogwarts."

"Espero que Snape consiga mostrar a eles que ainda há tempo para sair deste buraco sem fundo onde eles estão se jogando ."

"Isso só o tempo dirá Mione.Eu não tenho visto a Gina,como ela está?"

"Um tanto preocupada com a Luna.Desde que ela empatou com ela num duelo durante uma das aulas com a profª Artas,ela anda obcecada por derrotar a Luna de qualquer jeito!E eu acho que não é só por causa das aulas de duelo,você sabe como é a Gina...."

"Interessante.Gina e Luna,lutando por um garoto!Muito incomum,porem nem um pouco estranho,afinal de contas,todos estão procurando seus parceiros ideais ultimamente." 

"Desde que elas não partam para a violência em si e fiquem somente nos duelos,principalmente durante as aulas de Duelo. Não seria nada legal ver pobres e incautos inocentes sendo atingidos pelos feitiços delas enquanto andando pelos corredores."

"Realmente não seria legal,mas seria muito engraçado .Isso pelo menos dá uma bela tirada de tapete da Gina .Durante um tempo ela ficou um tanto metida,por causa do Quadribol e do tanto de garotos que estavam olhando pra ela como se ela fosse uma deusa .Pelo menos agora ela aquieta um pouco e vê que nem todos os olhos estão grudados nela ."

"Ela já viu isso após desistir de tentar lhe seduzir Harry.Ela me disse que foi a primeira a notar o quanto você se preocupava comigo e o quanto eu gostava de você, embora ela pensasse que o meu amor por você fosse o que uma irmã sente por um irmão,principalmente por causa das teóricas 'tensões sexuais' entre Ron e eu.Nem acredito que algumas pessoas realmente pensassem que eu gostava dele!E alguns ainda dizem que eu,você e ele transamos,juntos note bem,sempre que podemos!Que nojo!Eu sou somente de um homem,o que está olhando pra mim neste instante." 

"As intrigas sexuais de Hogwarts são legendárias Mione.Muitos falam que Snape odiava meu pai porque amava minha mãe.Mas eu acho que era por que meu pai num saía do pé dele e ainda ficava chateando-o sempre que podia .Quando eu, sem querer,entrei na pensieve do seboso,eu vi o quanto ele detestava a minha mãe, simplesmente por que ela era gentil com ele enquanto ela brigava com o meu pai quando este sacaneava com o Snape,justamente por este xingar a minha mãe.Tempos estranhos eram aqueles,pra não dizer absurdamente confusos!"

"Pois é.Vamos nos concentrar no presente.O que você acha que Voldemort anda fazendo?Tirando uns poucos ataques a trouxas,ele anda muito parado .Isso me preocupa muito Harry."

"Não faço idéia Mione.Provavelmente ele está planejando algo muito grande. Espero que possamos estar preparados pra quando ele atacar e onde ele atacar.Albus me disse que a Ordem aumentou a vigilância,já que agora os Aurores estão do nosso lado e não tentando nos prender por insanidade."

"Você tem algum plano de contingência em caso de ataque?O Ron apesar de ser muito imaturo ainda é um grande estrategista .Seria legal se vocês planejassem alguma coisa pra ajudar caso Voldemort ataque Hogwarts.Talvez um plano de defesa,ou pelo menos,uma rota de fuga para os alunos mais novos e os que não forem capazes de lutar,se a hora chegar.Veja o meu exemplo .A mais inteligente estudante da historia de Hogwarts e não fui capaz de segurar aquele Comensal.Um único erro e eu quase morri."-lagrimas se formaram nos lindos olhos de Hermione.

********ATENÇÃO-A PARTIR DAQUI,ATÉ O FINAL DO CAPITULO,AS COISAS ESQUENTAM E O MOMENTO VAI SE TORNAR NC-17.MENORES DE IDADE E PESSOAS SENSIVEIS A DESCRIÇÃO DE ATOS EROTICOS/ SEXUAIS, FAÇAM O FAVOR DE PULAR DIRETAMENTE PARA O PROXIMO CAPITULO SE TIVEREM ALGO CONTRA ISSO,NÃO DIGAM QUE EU NÃO AVISEI....********

"E eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso,Mione."-Harry começou a beijar Hermione,tentando secar as lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos.A lembrança daquela noite e de todas as perdas,as horas de sofrimento e incertezas,queimadas em suas mentes,que logo estavam se perdendo no carinho e desejo que ambos sentiam, consumindo a dor e substituindo-a por curiosidade.Que deveria e seria sanada neste instante.

"Hermione,eu sei que a gente tem que se segurar,mas existem outras coisa que podemos fazer,sem irmos até o fim...."-Harry estava meio afobado,seu desejo evidente em sua voz.

"Eu sei Harry,e acredito que a tensão que sentimos pode ser....aliviada ....e eu também estou muito curiosa .Você quer tentar descobrir alguns segredos do meu corpo,enquanto eu descubro alguns dos seus?"-Hermione sorria sensualmente,um sorriso que somente Harry e nenhum outro rapaz jamais vira em seu rosto,que com aquele sorriso,não estava lá muito angelical,pois nele estava estampado toda a frustração de anos desejando o amigo,agora amante e namorado,e a curiosidade de uma jovem mulher que conhecia a paixão sexual apenas através de livros.

As mãos de Harry começaram a viajar pelas costas de Hermione,enquanto esta tremia de antecipação,pois havia um acordo sem palavras de até onde eles iriam,e desde que eles não cruzassem aquela linha,tudo era permitido .Hermione,sem permitir que os beijos que ambos trocavam parassem,brincava com os arredios cabelos de Harry que mesmo estando longos na parte de trás ainda eram incrivelmente arredios no alto da cabeça do jovem,fazendo o jovem sentir arrepios,os dois nunca permitindo que seu desejo os levasse tão longe.Por um instante,para se livrarem de suas camisas,os dois pararam de se beijar,permitindo a ambos olharem-se nos olhos.Ali eles viram o reflexo do desejo que ambos sentiam,os rostos corados e o lábios inchados pela força dos carinhos que ambos trocavam agora com paixão, quase,desenfreada .Os olhos deixaram a sua reverencia,passeando pelo corpo de seu companheiro .Harry completamente hipnotizado pela visão dos seios de Hermione, mesmo que esta ainda estivesse usando sutiã,seus mamilos completamente eretos, fazendo com o já excitado membro de Harry pedisse,implorasse por liberdade. Hermione via isso nos olhos,na expressão corporal de Harry,nas calças de Harry,a excitação de Harry,cada vez mais aparente,o que lhe fez ficar tão excitada quanto o seu amante,sua calcinha ficando cada vez mais úmida e quente.

As línguas voltaram a se encontrar,batalhando por supremacia,os jovens perdidos nas sensações e em seu desejo .Hermione,saindo do beijo (muito a contra gosto de Harry),começou a beijar e chupar seus mamilos,que também estavam eretos de excitação .Vendo que Harry estava a cada segundo mais próximo de perder o pouco controle que ele tinha,e achando isso muito interessante,retirou seu sutiã, liberando seus fartos seios da opressão da peça de roupa .Agora Harry estava completamente paralisado,gravando a imagem de Hermione seminua a sua frente,os pequenos e rosados mamilos da sua amada estando a poucos centímetros de distancia,totalmente excitados,pedindo,implorando por atenção,que seria fornecida, assim que Hermione permitisse.Como se estivesse lendo sua mente,Hermione posicionou seu seio direito a frente de Harry,permitindo que este a beijasse ali, satisfazendo uma curiosidade que ambos compartilhavam a muito. A garota,por querer saber se seus seios se satisfariam com a língua do mesmo modo que somente suas próprias mãos o fizeram antes.O garoto por querer saber se eles eram tão macios quanto pareciam e se ele seria capaz de satisfazer Hermione daquele modo,tão intimo e sensual.Satisfazendo a ambos de uma só vez,Harry começou a chupar e lamber, vagarosamente os mamilos de Hermione em círculos,a jovem cada vez mais excitada,querendo retribuir o prazer que Harry lhe dava,buscou pelo membro enrijecido de seu parceiro, acariciando-o por cima de suas calças.Faíscas poderiam ser vistas de Hogwarts,se Harry não tivesse usado um feitiço para cobrir a área onde o casal estava,proibindo que qualquer pessoa visse os dois,mesmo usando o Mapa do Maroto,pois aquela área fazia parte das terras de Hogwarts.Seus corpos estavam em ebulição e o calor tomava conta dos dois de maneira nunca sentida antes. Harry, resolvendo ser mais atrevido,parou de beijar e lamber os seios de Hermione,beijando o vale entre os dois,liberando beijos sobre a sua barriga,que após o treinamento estava cada vez mais definida,descendo para a área que somente Hermione tinha acesso e que ambos tinham prometido não tocar até que a hora chegasse.Vendo o que Harry pretendia fazer,Hermione ficou com medo e com vergonha .E se ele não gostasse do seu cheiro ou gosto?E se nunca mais ele quisesse voltar a tocá-la?Se ela houvesse imaginado tal coisa,que Harry gostaria de tentar satisfazê-la oralmente,ela teria se depilado,retirando os já poucos fios de cabelo que cobriam seu sexo jovem e virgem,mas Harry tinha predileção por surpreendê-la durante esses últimos dias e essa era mais uma surpresa agradável,pois conforme as meninas(Parvati e Lilá)os rapazes gostavam de sexo oral.Neles.Mas não gostavam de fazê-lo com suas namoradas e amantes.

Harry vendo que Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos,retirou a sua saia, para que esta não ficasse na linha de visão de Harry,permitindo que ele visse o rosto de Hermione durante o ato que ele pretendia fazer.Mesmo não sendo muito adepto de leitura erótica,o jovem era tremendamente tímido nestas horas,havia lido que as mulheres dificilmente tinham orgasmos,a não ser que devidamente estimuladas.Se ele não pudesse penetrar Hermione e fazê-la ter um orgasmo da maneira mais intima possível,pelo menos assim ele tentaria enlouquecê-la.De fato,após se livrar da saia, somente uma calcinha,muito molhada e quente,impedia que Harry tivesse a visão do maior segredo de uma mulher,o seu maior tesouro para um homem.Atiçando Hermione ao máximo(ela estava soltando gemidos cada vez que Harry tocava na parte mais úmida de sua calcinha,logo acima de sua abertura),ele demorou a remover a peça de roupa,se deliciando com os sons estrangulados que saiam da garganta de Hermione,que tentava inutilmente parar de tremer por causa de seu próprio desejo e insegurança .Olhando nos olhos de Harry,ela pode ver que não havia repulsa em seus olhos,mas amor,paixão e desejo .Quando livre de sua ultima peça de roupa, Hermione estava a completa mercê de Harry,que estava olhando para o sexo de Hermione com olhos ávidos,desejo queimando em suas orbes que agora eram de um verde tão escuro que Hermione por um instante se perguntou se aqueles eram os olhos de seu amado,notando que aquele eram os olhos que somente ela havia visto, ela sendo a razão por tal desejo e paixão .

Carinhosamente,lentamente e,por incrível que pareça,com devoção quase religiosa,Harry se pôs a estimular o clitóris de Hermione com sua língua .Beijando e chupando,ignorando os poucos fios de cabelo que vagamente cobriam o sexo de sua amada,fazendo Hermione arquear suas costas,perdida nas ondas de prazer que Harry estava lhe proporcionando,prazer nunca antes experimentado.O rapaz estava perdido em suas sensações.O delicioso sabor do sexo de Hermione,os estimulantes sons que ela estava fazendo,os impressionantes movimentos dela,sua cintura sendo prensada contra sua cabeça,seus lábios,como se Hermione quisesse que Harry ficasse ainda mais próximo dela. Tudo isso contribuía ainda mais com o desespero que o jovem sentia a cada vez que sua língua se aprofundava em Hermione e esta lhe atacava com seus quadris,num movimento tão sensual que Harry quase gozou varias vezes,o rapaz resistindo por pura força de vontade.Deixando o clitóris de sua amada para seus dedos que estavam molhados por estar em contado com as camadas mais externas do sexo dela,estes o prendera gentilmente,acariciando-o de modo que a jovem estava cada vez mais selvagem em seus movimentos,Harry introduziu sua língua profundamente no sexo de sua amada, tentando chegar até a sua barreira natural, sentindo todo o prazer da jovem. Suas camadas de pele rosada,tão belas e convidativas,virgens,nunca tocadas ou vistas por outro homem,estavam levando o pouco que lhe sobrara de sanidade embora mais rápido do que ele jamais admitiria .

Hermione,perdida em seu prazer e felicidade por compartilhar um momento tão intimo com o homem que escolhera para si,já sabia que o membro de Harry a esta altura estava pedindo por liberdade e atenção,em total desespero e aflição.Ela já tinha lido que os rapazes dificilmente suportam muito tempo durante o sexo, principalmente quando são inexperientes e sendo Harry,como ela,virgem,queria que ele também sentisse o prazer que ela estava lhe dando .A ligação mental que ambos compartilhavam estava a todo vapor e ela sabia que logo chegaria ao seu primeiro orgasmo,o primeiro que não havia sido causado por suas próprias explorações sexuais e fantasias,que por acaso sempre eram focadas no mesmo jovem que estava lhe levando a mais sublime sensação sexual.E esta sensação veio como ondas,maior e mais deliciosa do que nunca. Seu corpo arqueou violentamente,Harry sentindo os músculos vaginais de sua amada se contorcendo,mesmo os poucos músculos na região mais exterior de seus sexo estavam em frenesi e sua língua recebeu toda a pressão resultante do ato que ambos haviam compartilhado .Por um instante,no qual Hermione parou de tremer, seu jovem e belo corpo,totalmente imobilizado e suado por causa de seu prazer,Harry pensou que ela havia desmaiado .Enganara-se,pois no estante seguinte era Hermione quem o atacava com toda a volúpia e desejo que um ser humano era capaz.Sentindo o sabor de sua própria excitação nos lábios e na língua de seu namorado,Hermione retirou as calças de Harry o mais depressa possível,ignorando o olhar de descrença que o jovem tinha em seu rosto. Harry sempre fora respeitador,mas isso já era demais,pois depois do que ele havia lhe feito, era vez dela retribuir,na mesma moeda. Vendo que agora era Harry quem tremia levemente sobre o toque dela,Hermione retirou a ultima barreira para a visão do sexo rijo de Harry.Ele com certeza era de um tamanho admirável,mas não era excepcionalmente grande.E Hermione pouco se importou com isso .Hermione percorreu o sexo de Harry e segurou-lhe com as duas mãos,uma atrás das outra,medindo-o.Ainda assim sobrava boa parte de seu sexo exposto,a glande brilhando por causa do liquido seminal que era o indicio do quanto ele estava excitado.E ele ainda era espesso,grosso,o que fez com que Hermione pensasse no efeito que ele teria quando a penetrasse pela primeira vez,fazendo que a sua já extremamente úmida vagina ficasse ainda mais excitada do que estava.Ela sabia que o quão longo realmente não importava se ele fosse muito fino e não tivesse resistência,coisa eu Harry tinha de sobra,pois ele tinha suportado muito bem ate o momento .Quão mais,sobre o olhar e o seu toque,ela não poderia dizer.Com o mesmo carinho e devoção que Harry lhe apresentara,ela o levou a sua boca,lambendo por toda a sua extensão e então,de uma única vez e o mais carinhosamente que pode,engolindo-o(uma boa parte ainda ficou de fora,mas quem pode dizer que ela não tentaria tê-lo dentro de sua boca de uma vez?Pode ser a primeira vez e talz,mas a garota é curiosa e adora ser a melhor em tudo que faz...),o que fez com que os olhos de Harry rolassem para dentro de seu crânio,tamanho era o prazer e surpresa do jovem.A sua língua acariciava a glande intumescida de Harry,misturando sua própria saliva ao liquido seminal que brotava aos poucos da mesma,tirando e recolocando-o em seus ávidos lábios,enquanto acariciava a sua extensão.Hermione brincou por longos minutos com seu novo brinquedo predileto,acariciando o saco escrotal de Harry e seu sexo de forma que o rapaz estava a cada instante mais delirante de prazer .Hermione sentia tudo,ela mesma se aproximando de um novo orgasmo,pois a mão que deixara livre estivera brincando com o seu mais que inchado e deliciado clitóris durante todo o ato . Harry, ao sentir que Hermione estava uma vez mais,próxima de sua liberação de prazer, notou que não agüentaria muito mais,seus sentidos completamente sintonizados com os de sua amada .Durante o primeiro orgasmo de Hermione,ele conseguira conter a sua própria liberação,porem agora,não havia como evitar.Não com a língua de Hermione e com os movimentos ritmados,e muito menos com a sucção e com os sons de prazer que vinham da mesma .E Hermione sentiu pela primeira vez o sabor do sêmem de Harry,deliciando-se com toda a intensidade que ele era liberado em sua boca e garganta,o seu nome sendo liberado da boca de seu amado com tanta intensidade e paixão que,se não fosse pelo feitiço de contenção sonora,todos num raio de quilômetros iriam imaginar o que teria feito Harry gritar o seu nome tão alto e com tamanha paixão .Por um instante ele pensou se deveria ou não engolir a semente vital de seu amado,a resposta vindo lhe em fração de segundos.Ela engoliu toda a liberação de Harry,sem sentir vergonha ou nojo,pois aquilo era fruto do prazer de ambos,pois ela mesma havia chegado a mais um incrível orgasmo,não tanto quando o que a língua de Harry havia lhe proporcionado, mas incrível do mesmo jeito .Harry estava sem fôlego,seu corpo suado,como o dela, os sentidos de ambos estavam em frangalhos.Ambos sabiam que eles só haviam feito algo semelhante sozinhos e sem que ninguém jamais soubesse, embora pudesse ser imaginados que jovens como eles se masturbassem para liberar a carga hormonal,vez ou outra,coisa natural para jovens,tanto garotos quanto garotas. Agora eles haviam compartilhado de mais um momento de extrema intimidade,e mais,eles sabiam que aquilo era somente uma promessa do que viria a ser a primeira vez em que seus corpos se uniriam definitivamente.Hermione conseguiu se arrastar de onde estivera tentando recuperar seu fôlego,se perguntando se Harry sentiria nojo em sentir o sabor de seu próprio esperma em seus lábios e língua .Pensamento bobo, pois Harry a abraçou e a beijou de forma que ela pudesse sentir que o membro ainda enrijecido do jovem viesse a se encostar-se às portas de seu sexo,praticamente implorando para ter acesso ao mais intimo segredo de seu corpo,que desejava se sentir completo pelo mesmo .Mas o beijo foi,de certa maneira,controlado .Assim que ambos se separaram,amor,paixão e tantos outros sentimentos,entre eles intimidade,desejo e cumplicidade podiam ser vistos em seus olhos,que refletiam, apaixonadamente,o seu parceiro .

"Você foi fantástica Mione."-disse Harry,quase sem forças,ainda recuperando seu fôlego,sorrindo de forma um tanto abobalhada e marotamente.

"Incrível foi você,meu amor.Nunca imaginei que fosse tão bom ser amada deste jeito e estou ansiosa pelo ato completo ."-Hermione retribuía o sorriso maroto de seu amado .

"Você não sabe o quão é difícil me segurar e simplesmente não fazer amor com você aqui e agora ."-os olhos de Harry continuavam escuros de desejo,totalmente sintonizados com os agora olhos castanhos escuros de Hermione,seu desejo sendo refletido nos olhos dela .

"Eu sei sim.Eu sinto,assim como você pode me sentir.Mas ainda não estou preparada,mas depois de hoje,acho que podemos continuar descobrindo alguns outros segredos e sensações...."-Hermione disse sensualmente,inclinando-se para saborear uma vez mais os lábios de Harry com os seus.E os amantes retornaram a sua explorações,permitindo que seu desejo e amor se misturasse aos seus hormônios em frenesi,não cruzando somente a ultima fronteira,esta que viria a ser cruzada num momento muito especial para ambos,que viria logo mais.

Acertando contas

Outubro se iniciou como qualquer outro mês do ano .Os alunos de Hogwarts se preocupando com os relatórios e deveres e com a eminente Copa de Quadribol Inter-Casas.Os times agora treinavam feito loucos e a cada dia a animosidade entre as casas ficava cada vez pior.

Todos haviam notado o quão mais feliz estava o casal grifinório e muitos já comentavam que,provavelmente,eles haviam transado .Muito próximo,porem ainda assim,longe da verdade.Com a nova intimidade e interação entre o casal,a urgência e a,por assim dizer,semidescontrolada libido de ambos estava um tanto mais controlada . Hermione tinha planejado algo especial para a primeira vez de ambos e se recusava a contar a Harry,mesmo por sua conexão mental,o que fazia com que ele ficasse bastante frustrado,embora sua ansiedade aumentasse a cada dia .As seções de beijos agora eram regadas de mais toques íntimos e gemidos de prazer,ambos ainda explorando amorosamente a nova intimidade e segredo que eles compartilhavam.

Ron estava tendo problemas com sua namorada .Ele passou a se tornar um segundo Olívio Wood e fazia com que o time treinasse cada vez mais.Após a escolha de novos batedores,uma nova artilheira(Gina herdara a posição que desejava)e um novo Apanhador,o qual ele praticamente implorou para que,pelo menos,Harry treinasse,ele começou a negligenciar seus encontros com Samantha,o que a garota estava começando a detestar.Principalmente por que sempre que ambos se encontravam,Ron a levava para o armário de vassouras mais próximo,querendo satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais,ignorando,por pura falta de atenção(isso mesmo, ele gostava da garota,mas ele queria alivio sexual e prazer acima de qualquer outra coisa nestas horas....eu conheço umas pessoas que são assim.),os sentimentos da jovem,que mesmo gostando de fazer sexo com Ron,ele sendo seu primeiro amante, começava a se sentir como sendo apenas um objeto que era usado para aliviar as tenções do jovem goleiro da Grifinória .Dizer que ela começava a não gostar nem um pouco disso seria totalmente desnecessário .Por mais romântica que uma Lufa-Lufa possa ser,elas são garotas fortes e com sentimentos tão fortes quanto e mesmo que não tivessem o temperamento explosivo,sua fúria era aterrorizante,como o de qualquer mulher que se sentia usada .No final da primeira semana de Outubro, enquanto Harry e Hermione estavam fazendo um relatório para a profª Artas sobre como utilizar escudos e em como torná-los mais resistentes,Ron estava uma vez mais,precisando aliviar sua tensão e Samantha era justamente o que seus hormônios haviam recomendado .

"Sam,vamos lá,eu sei que você quer!"-disse Ron,ansioso por estar uma vez mais sentindo o corpo de sua namorada contra o seu.

"Não Ron,eu não quero e acredito que devemos começar a conhecer outras pessoas."-disse a jovem,o mais controlada que conseguira .

"Como assim?Achava que nós estávamos bem.O que foi que deu em você? Você sempre gostou de transar comigo!"-Ron estava indignado e começando a ficar frustrado com a possibilidade de ter que voltar a seus antigos hábitos solitários.

"E eu gosto,mas nos últimos tempos você vem me usando para aliviar suas frustrações e eu não gosto disso .Nas primeiras vezes você ainda ficava me acariciando depois que gozava,mas agora você simplesmente sai de dentro de mim e se veste o mais rápido possível,falando que imaginou uma nova estratégia ou um novo movimento para um dos jogadores do seu time.É frustrante e muito vergonhoso pra mim.Eu não quero isso e gosto muito de você,Ron,mas acabou e chegou à hora de você aprender a tratar as garotas com mais respeito e admiração ."-seus olhos estava sem lagrimas,mas por trás do olhar determinado,estava um sentimento de muita tristeza e conformação em saber que eles não eram um para o outro.Lembrem-se,românticas até o fim do mundo,as Lufa-Lufa .

A jovem se retirou do corredor,andando lentamente,resignada,deixando Ron de queixo caído .Nunca havia sido dispensado,mesmo durante o verão quando tivera vários flertes e casinhos de um ou dois dias com varias garotas.Ele estava mesmo usando a garota apenas para se aliviar?Ele teria de pensar nisto depois,infelizmente para ele seus hormônios pediam atenção e ele teria de voltar a se satisfazer solitariamente.

A segunda semana do mês trousse surpresas desagradáveis.O grupo de Comensais que eles haviam prendido durante a invasão ao Departamento de Mistérios,havia sido libertado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio Lorde das Trevas.Claro que Fudge estava sendo culpado pelo incidente. 

__

"Uma vez mais o nosso incompetente Ministro da magia mostra provas de sua falta de capacidade ao falhar no julgamento e retenção de perigosos Comensais da Morte.Foram utilizados feitiços especiais para determinar quem,ou o que,teria invadido o esconderijo secreto onde os criminosos estavam presos e houve a terrível confirmação de que Você-Sabe-Quem estava lá em pessoa para resgatar seus mais fieis Comensais.Está ocorrendo um inquérito especial,presidido por ninguém mais , ninguém menos que Albus Dumbledore,recém reinstituído Chefe da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos e Chefe da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos,na tentativa de instituir os possíveis culpados por tal falta de competência e por causa das inúmeras acusações de corrupção que assolam o nosso Ministerio e seus departamentos, principalmente agora que vários membros proeminente do mesmo foram descobertos como sendo do Circulo Interno dos Comensais,entre eles Lucio Malfoy, o principal apoio do Ministro Fudge.

Esperamos que com mais esta cartada do Lorde das Trevas, o nosso Ministerio possa ser devidamente corrigido e melhorado .

Por Edwald Derthworth" 

Está era a manchete principal do Profeta Diário,naquela manhã de segunda-feira .A menção que vários comensais perigosos estavam livres,entre eles Lucio Malfoy e que Bellatrix Lestrange devia ter ajudado na fuga,trazia um novo ar de perigo para o castelo,e uma nova motivação para um certo grupo de sonserinos.

Draco Malfoy voltou a se sentir importante,os demais alunos de Hogwarts se sentindo intimidados por saberem que seu pai estava livre novamente,pois ele voltara a atazanar a todos e ameaçar a família de quem ele não gostava. A incompetência do Ministerio estava uma vez mais na cara de todos e embora a confiança de que Dumbledore estaria ajudando a estabelecer um novo e melhorado governo,muitos estavam apavorados.Principalmente os sonserinos que estavam se voltando contra o Lorde das Trevas e suas famílias,mesmo os que o haviam feito em segredo(alegando neutralidade para o grupo de Malfoy) estavam atemorizados,pois a pressão que Malfoy fazia sobre eles agora era imensa e mesmo Snape vinha tendo dificuldades para manter seu papel de espião e ao mesmo tempo tentar impedir que mais sonserinos se voltassem para as trevas.

O grupo de amigos que haviam ajudado na captura dos Comensais estava um tanto assustado,porem determinados a acelerar ainda mais o treinamento animago e em defesa dos demais participantes do DA .Hermione havia começado a pegar o jeito da transformação,Harry lhe dava aulas particulares todas a manhas,Ron conseguia mudar a forma do corpo,porem seu leão ainda era um tanto pequeno de uma pelugem avermelhada demais,o que faria com que fosse fácil demais identificá-lo.Gina e Neville vinham conseguindo mudar seus corpos um pouco,porem ainda tinham dificuldades em manter a mudança por mais de 5 segundos. Luna,simplesmente, conseguia apenas os chifres do teórico 'Bufador de Chifre Enrugado'(isso mesmo ....eu finalmente comprei o livro em português...e adivinhem ...eu acho que a tradução ficou um lixo,mas eu sempre acho isso ....).

As aulas do DA e da profª Artas continuavam a todo vapor e a maioria dos alunos vinha aproveitando tudo o que aprendiam nas aulas de Duelo,que eram cada vez mais concorridas,principalmente por que corria o boato que haveria um tipo de Torneio de Duelos entre as casas.

Foi durante o meio da terceira semana de Outubro que o professor Dumbledore chamou Harry para ter uma conversa,particular,e discutir alguns assuntos.Harry ,se despedindo de Hermione e lhe dizendo que ele(obviamente)lhe diria tudo o que Dumbledore lhe contasse,se dirigiu rapidamente ao escritório do simpático e bondoso diretor da escola de magia ais famosa do mundo .

"Bem vindo Harry,espero não estar atrapalhando nenhum dos seus planos."-disse o diretor,aquele famoso brilho no olhar.

"Obrigado,Albus,quanto aos meus planos...ehr...Na verdade os planos são de Hermione,eu apenas obedeço(já deu pra ver quem é que manda na relação)..."-disse o jovem,um tanto encabulado .

"Muito sábio da sua parte!Uma mulher como a srta Granger,embora cá entre nós,muitos já a estejam chamando-a de sra Potter(adivinha a cor que ficou o rosto de Harry...),tem um gênio muito forte e embora ela seja um doce de pessoa,ela dever ser capaz de destruir demônios simplesmente olhando para eles .Me lembra muito a sua mãe,Harry."-disse o diretor,achando graça do rosto cada vez mais vermelho do jovem Arcano. 

"Erh...Albus...se foi pra isso que o sr me chamou aqui pra falar,desculpe a falta de educação,mas ela vai me matar por estragar um dos planos dela para hoje a tarde...ela não gostou nem um pouco ...." 

"Além de lhe provocar um pouco,eu queria dizer que estou muito feliz em ver que aceitou certos alunos especiais dentro do DA e que o grupo vem fazendo grandes progressos.Você e a sra Potter,quer dizer srta Granger,-Harry voltara a ficar vermelho e estava começando a ficar chateado com toda as brincadeiras de seus amigos e professores,pois nem Snape deixava escapar uma chance de chamar Hermione de sra Potter-,devem receber prêmios especiais por trabalhos feitos a esta escola,foram vocês que fundaram e deram continuidade ao meu exercito e agora abriram as portas para alunos que antes só tinham visto o lado das trevas.Vocês abriram as portas para pessoas que só tinham um caminho e agora escolheram abandonar um caminho cheio de ódio e preconceito .Quantos sonserinos estão,secretamente,no DA Harry?Mais de 40 não é mesmo?"

"Todos os alunos até o quarto ano,metade do quinto e do sexto,e somente uns dois do sétimo,mantendo segredo absoluto da participação deles.Os mais velhos nós estamos dando treinamento especial para espionagem leve e como se defenderem enquanto estiverem dormindo .Também estamos fornecendo alguns dos inventos dos Gêmeos para ajudá-los a disfarçar a sua ausência da sua sala comunal e a protegê-los enquanto estiverem dormindo ."

"Já dei um jeito de protegê-los.Quanto a isso,dentro do castelo,eles não podem ser tocados,Luniria já deu um jeito nisso ."-sorria agora o velho bondoso .

"Quer dizer o _Magnus Protectas_?O feitiço sagrado de proteção dos inocentes? Pensei que já houvessem outros feitiços do tipo em Hogwarts,mas nenhum desta magnitude..."

"Eu fui o primeiro a lançá-lo em Hogwarts meu caro aprendiz,o feitiço tendo sido criado nos últimos 40 anos,mas ele enfraquece com o tempo e embora o nosso poder seja praticamente infinito,o tempo passa e eu errei ao apoiar as bases do feitiço na pureza dos corações dos alunos de Hogwarts.Pensei que sempre haveriam mais alunos de coração puro do que corruptos,um erro que não permiti que ocorresse novamente.A partir do momento que tantos alunos se voltaram para as trevas e seus corações se corromperam,o feitiço ficou cada vez mais fraco e agora que nós temos uma Arcana do nível de Luniria aqui,não poderia deixar passar a chance,ela não somente reforçou o meu feitiço,como o ligou a própria existência do Castelo, enquanto este existir, nenhum inocente pode ser ferido dentro dele e ainda podemos saber quem e quando foi feita uma tentativa de transpor a magia de proteção ."

"O mesmo feitiço que o meu mestre colocou nas casas dos meus amigos e na casa de Sirius.Nem mesmo Voldemort pode transpassar estas defesas."

"Realmente,pois este é um feitiço Arcano,e é dificílimo quebrar este tipo de poder,principalmente quando você não conhece contra o que você está lutando e Voldemort nunca conseguiu descobrir nada do clã,mesmo por que,não estamos em nenhum dos registros,a não ser pelas inúmeras lendas que nos citam."

"Creio que tudo esteja indo um tanto estranho nestes tempos,Albus,nosso segredo dever ser mantido,mas eu sinto que a batalha final se aproxima .Ele já libertou seus principais comensais e usou dementadores.Acho que houve mais que isso Albus.Você tem alguma informação mais apurada do que realmente aconteceu?"

"Houve ataques de poder mágico muito grande.Alguns feitiços eram desconhecidos,talvez magia demoníaca,Voldemort andou pesquisando muito isso nos últimos tempos(informação de Snape).Ele estava lá,portanto,não tinha enviados demônios para a prisão,embora nossa rede de espiões tenha informado certas energias sinistras sendo invocadas em certas noites de Lua nova e em partes esquecidas do mundo .Talvez um exercito de demônios esteja sendo formado,Harry,e isto vai ser perigoso para a escola .Nenhum feitiço bruxo suporta magia demoníaca e nós não podemos dispor de nossos verdadeiros poderes na frente de tantos bruxos, seria um perigo ao nosso povo,devemos nos manter secretos o mais que pudermos."

"Se for necessário,eu lutarei com toda a força,muitos já consideram que eu deva sê-lo e não seria um grande choque,pelo menos,não muito grande.Eu só perderia a vantagem contra Voldemort,ele ficaria sabendo das minhas capacidades antes do tempo ideal."

"Sim....infelizmente sim....talvez eu deva pedir para Seludam vir para cá,ele seria um excelente guardião enquanto não chega a hora,mas parece que ele anda cuidando de uma pequena invasão de demônios perto da China,nada muito serio ."

"O mestre deve achar tudo muito engraçado,me disse que faz anos que eu não tem uma luta decente...."

"E eu também....e isso é um tanto chato...aquela pequena escaramuça no semestre passado foi interessante,porem nada de demais.Acho que vou ter que mostrar que este velho ainda agüenta muita coisa,isto é,se a chance aparecer."

"Eu estarei ao seu lado Albus,não vou deixar você se divertir sozinho e acho que Hermione gostaria de ver mais um pouco do meu poder sendo liberado ." 

"Falando nisso,vocês andam tomando os devidos cuidados não é mesmo? Embora não seja contra as regras,há pessoas que não gostam de ter infantes no castelo e isto atrapalharia os estudos da sua namorada ."-o velhinho disse sorrindo para o jovem.

Harry,mais vermelho do que nunca,respondeu,ou tentou responder,o melhor que pode."Ainda não fomos tão longe assim profº e quando formos,seremos responsáveis."

"Que bom,Minerva deve estar tendo esta mesma conversa com a srta Granger neste mesmo instante."-Dumbledore se continha ao máximo para não cair em gargalhadas pela expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Harry.

Após ser liberado,o que não aconteceu antes de vários comentários embaraçosos,ele se dirigiu para a sua sala comunal,onde acabou por encontrar uma Hermione tão ou ainda mais envergonhada que ele.

Muitos são os dias durante uma vida no qual você pede simplesmente para esquecer,não acordar e/ou deixar de lembrar.Este era um dia destes,para Harry e muitos dos alunos de Hogwarts.Foi durante aquele final de semana,pois era a data marcada para uma visita a Hogsmead e muitos eram os casais que esperavam por esse final de semana .Como Ron estava sozinho,e esperando conquistar uma nova namorada justamente naquele dia,Harry e Hermione preferiram ficar com ele,pelo menos,ate que ele voasse em cima das jovens solteiras,embora agora ele estivesse com uma fama nada legal de querer apenas sexo e nada sentimental com alguma garota,uma fama nada legal com as Lufa-Lufa e já que ele havia conseguido comprar briga com as Corvinais,só lhe sobravam as Grifinorias,se bem que Lilá vinha lhe dando mole faz alguns dias e,mesmo que algumas meninas da Sonserina(aquelas que haviam traído as Trevas)lhe dessem mole,ele não poderia e nem queria estragar o véu de decepções e mentiras aos quais estas meninas tinham que usar para se manterem vivas até o final da Guerra.

Vários casais podiam ser vistos andando de mãos dadas por toda a pequena cidade.Todos os alunos do terceiro ano e acima se divertindo o mais que podiam,raros eram os finais de semana fora do castelo,ainda mais agora que o inverno se aproximava.E muitas garotas tinham algo a mais para festejar. Dumbledore havia avisado que haveria um baile especial de Dia das Bruxas, permitido a todos os alunos da escola e que não seriam necessárias roupas e vestidos de baile.Não que isso proibisse as garotas de usá-los.E as visitas a loja de vestidos e roupas de gala estavam gerando muitos lucros para a mesma .Harry e Hermione já tinham combinado algo especial para a noite e embora eles fossem comparecer para dançar uma musica ou duas,eles não ficariam até o final do baile.Gina ainda estava pensando em quem ela iria convidar e se o garoto de quem ela estava de olho aceitaria ir com ela .Neville e Luna não pareciam interessados e Ron,bem,ele iria com a garota que dissesse sim.

Varias horas,e varias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada depois,os alunos estavam retornando para o castelo,a pedido do diretor,era para que todos estivessem de volta antes das 4 da tarde.

Harry e Hermione faziam parte de um dos últimos grupos e ambos puderam sentir algo maligno se aproximando .Foi então que as palavras macabras que lhe assolavam desde o terceiro ano lhe voltaram,uma vez mais,aos ouvidos de sua mente,numa lembrança fria e indesejável.

__

"O Harry não!Por favor!Me mate,mas poupe o meu filho!"

"Saia do caminho menina idiota!"

"Dementadores"-disse Harry e então o caos dominou tudo a partir daquele momento .

Os alunos mais próximos de onde os dementadores se aproximavam estavam começando a sentir os efeitos dos poderes dos seres malignos,os poucos que sabiam como se defenderem já o estavam fazendo .

__

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"-foram ouvidos de vários pontos do campo,às portas de Hogwarts.Alguns professores já se aproximavam,liberando seus próprios patronos e fazendo com que os alunos que ficaram para lutar,recuassem para a segurança dos castelo .Os patronos do DA estavam dando conta do recado,porem haviam criaturas entre os atacantes que não eram afetadas pelos patronos,e sempre que um passava por perto,o destruía.

Dumbledore e Luniria já tinham visto as criaturas e começaram a enviar os alunos o mais rapidamente possível para o castelo .

"TODOS OS ALUNOS,CORRAM PARA O CASTELO O MAIS RAPIDO POSSIVEL.ENTRE OS DEMENTADORES ESTÃO ALGUNS DEMONIOS E COMENSAIS.NÃO PAREM POR NADA!VÃO!AGORA!"-disse Dumbledore, utilizando o feitiço _Sonorus_.

Os poucos que ainda estavam ali correram o mais rápido que puderam,os dementadores já eram temíveis,porem os demônios eram criaturas ainda piores.Seres sem alma e que adoravam se alimentar com a carne e as almas de suas vitimas,eram muito poderosos e perigosos.E ainda haviam alguns comensais no meio daqueles seres macabros!Como era possível?Como podiam suportar a presença opressiva e maligna daqueles seres,ninguém conseguia saber.

Harry,praticamente implorando,enviou Hermione para dentro do castelo,junto dos seus amigos,que estavam tão apavorados quanto o resto dos alunos de Hogwarts, pois nenhum deles haviam visto um demônio e jamais queriam ver.

Somente os professores estavam fora das paredes do castelo,e é claro, Harry. Todos eles estavam em confabulação,pouco notando que Harry e Luniria estavam prestando atenção a aproximação dos seres malignos.

"Eles estão perto demais do castelo .Pensei que houvesse proteção contra demônios aqui."-disse Luniria,preparando-se para batalha .

"Eu também.E o problema é que nenhum de nós tem o poder para criar uma barreira forte o suficiente e conseguir lutar depois.E ainda temos que manter nosso segredo ."-Harry estava um tanto frustrado,porem,ficando mais excitado a cada instante com a aproximação da batalha,a primeira que travaria após seus rigoroso treinamento Arcano .

Os poucos dementadores(se você chama algumas centenas de poucos)estavam agora enfileirados,a espera das ordens dos demônios e estes a espera das ordens dos comensais que estavam na liderança do ataque.

"Olhe o que nós temos aqui!O velho tolo e todos os patéticos professores de Hogwarts.Vieram se tornar alimento para os lacaios do Lorde das Trevas?E olhe o fedelho Potter,parece que o bebe cresceu e ainda quer lutar!Você vai ficar chorando ou vai lutar.Hein bebe Potter?"-era Bellatrix Lestrange,tentando enraivecer Harry o suficiente para que ele cometesse um erro .Pena que ela,nem ninguém, diga-se de passagem,sabia do treinamento intensivo em controle de fúria que o jovem tinha passado .

Ainda que pudesse controlar sua fúria,os olhos do jovem começaram a queimar de fúria justiceira pelo assassinato de seu padrinho e também pelos pais de Neville, que também haviam sido atormentados pela mulher,seu marido e cunhado. Ela era maligna,anos trancafiada em Azkaban haviam contribuído para sua loucura e agora livre,queria voltar a se divertir,torturando o maior numero de pessoa que conseguisse.

Dumbledore estava um tanto ansioso. Não de medo,mas pela oportunidade de uma vez mais liberar seu poder,anos sem ter uma chance de lutar de verdade,nenhum oponente bom o suficiente e ainda ter que seguir as regras do clã.Mas agora haviam demônios atacando seus alunos,sua casa .Uma oportunidade assim,nenhum Arcano deixaria escapar,uma chance de lutar ao máximo e se sentir livre. Rapidamente, enviando seus professores para a segurança do castelo,fazendo com que somente Luniria e Harry o acompanhasse,ele se dirigiu ao pequeno exercito a sua frente.

"Parece que teremos uma batalha interessante aqui,Bellatrix.Lembro-me de quando você era uma aluna,uma das mais belas e concorridas jovens da escola .Hoje você não passa de uma serva de um ser que nem humano é.Um ser que desistiu de todos os sentimentos humanos por um sonho que ele nunca poderá atingir."-Dumbledore disse com sua poderosa voz,poder sendo liberado dos velhos poros de sua pele,demonstrando o por que Voldemort o temia. Bellatrix estava espumando de raiva .

"SEU VELHO MISERAVEL!COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM DO GRANDE VOLDEMORT?VOCE MORRE HOJE,VELHO TOLO E TODOS ESTES AMANTES DE TROUXAS VÃO LHE ACOMPANHAR!QUE VIREM ALIMENTO DOS DEMONIOS DO LORDE DAS TREVAS!"-a mulher havia perdido completamente o controle,suas palavras saindo cuspidas de sua boca, somente loucura e fanatismo em seus olhos .

Foi então que a batalha se iniciou,pois enquanto os covardes comensais se escondiam atrás das legiões de demônios e dementadores,Harry,Dumbledore e Luniria começaram a se divertir.Sim,se divertir,pois a alegria da batalha estava em seus olhos.Embora pacíficos,os Arcanos são guerreiros natos,nascidos para lutar contra o que for maligno,sua vocação de guerreiros perdendo somente para a de professores e agora que esta não era necessária,o sangue queimava de desejo de luta . O poder dos três estava começando a ser por demais evidente,pois o poderoso _EXTREMAE PATRONAE! _liberado pelos três foi demais para os dementadores.Os patronos eram feitos de boas lembranças,carinho e esperança,servindo apenas para afugentar os seres malignos,porem a versão extrema do feitiço era tão poderosa que era capaz de eliminar os seres hediondos.E ainda por cima,com o poder colocado em cada um deles,os patronos eram gigantescos.Uma imensa fênix prateada estava voando por entre os dementadores,suas asas rasgando seus alvos não fossem nada . Um enorme Veado de prata o acompanhando de perto,seus chifres e patas pisoteando e dilacerando os pobres seres malignos que conseguiam fugir das asas da fênix e por ultimo,porem mais surpreendente que os demais,um gigantesco dragão dourado,isso mesmo, dourado, estava liberando chamas prateadas,destruindo até mesmo alguns demônios,estes sendo os de menor estirpe entre os demônios presentes.

Os comensais começaram a sentir medo,o plano de seu mestre não lhes parecia assim tão invencível agora . 

Após o extermínio dos dementadores e dos demônios de nível inferior,os três poderosos bruxos dirigiram suas atenções aos demais alvos,os demônios de maior poder e o comensais,que ainda estavam se colocando atrás das fileiras de demônios a sua frente.

Dumbledore se lançou à frente,seus longos cabelos prateados esvoaçando,seus olhos azuis brilhando,imenso poder irradiando .Não parecia que o velho sábio tinha passado dos 150 anos e ele carregava em seu semblante a sabedoria de inúmeras batalhas(imaginem o Gandalf saindo pra batalha em qualquer filme do Senhor dos Anéis!).Em sua mão direita ia agora Agrippa,o cajado dos sábios,poderosa arma feita pelos Alto-Elfos para o seu antigo amigo .Uma energia branca emanava de sua bela pedra branca e parecia brilhar cada vez mais,a cada golpe que este desferia,ao destruir o demônio mais próximo .Luniria carregava consigo Kymera,a espada dos Arcanos,presente de casamento de Seludam para a sua amada .A espada tinha o poder de destroçar seres malignos apenas com seu brilho e a cada movimento desta, seus golpes sendo mortais para seus alvos,os demônios se destroçavam e seus espíritos malignos devolvidos ao nada de onde vieram inicialmente.Harry vinha logo atrás,empunhando Xcalibur,Lamina do Dragão,a legendária espada que havia sido devolvida à Dama do Lago,nos tempos imemoriais.A lamina a principio havia sido feita para um antigo ancestral dos Potter,um ancestral em comum com Godric Gryffindor,que fez sua espada a sua imagem e emprestada pelo seu ancestral,Merlin em pessoa,para que esta servisse ao rei Arthur quando este precisava de ajuda.Os Arcanos haviam pego a espada de volta e levado para suas terras,onde foi devolvida aos Potter através dos anos.Infelizmente,após a morte de James e Lílian,esta ficou a espera de seu legitimo dono,Harry James Potter,que a havia reclamado seu legado quando completou 16 anos e esta voltou a suas mãos,feliz em estar a serviço de seu legitimo dono uma vez mais.

O trio estava atacando com primazia,seus ataques coordenados.Enquanto Harry e Luniria atacavam fisicamente,Dumbledore lançava poderosos feitiços,destroçando dezenas de demônios com um único feitiço .

"_EXPURGARE!"-_uma imensa onda de luz branca foi lançada do cajado de Dumbledore,destroçando os demônios de nível médio que estava a sua volta,quer dizer,os poucos que haviam sobrevivido aos golpes de Kymera e Xcalibur.

Agora somente restavam os demônios de nível superior e estes seriam difíceis de se derrotarem.Os comensais estavam a espreita,esperando para matar os três assim que uma chance aparecesse.Harry enviou uma mensagem mental para seus companheiros de batalha .

"Eu vou cuidar daqueles covardes,vocês,por favor,deixem alguns deles pra mim,sim?"

"Talvez"-respondeu Luniria sorrindo mentalmente para o jovem.

"Vamos deixar um ou outro,mas seja rápido e,de preferência,mantenha o maior numero deles inteiros,eles serão mais úteis vivos,Harry."-respondeu Dumbledore,no mesmo tom de Luniria .

"A maioria pode ser,mas quanto a Bellatrix e Dolohov eu não garanto nada ."-disse rapidamente o jovem.

Voltando para seus novos alvos Harry guardou sua lamina,não queria matar,a não ser que fosse necessário .Ele correu para onde seus inimigos estavam e de sua varinha uma estanha luz emanou: _JUSTITIA FULGOR! - _a antiga e mais poderosa versão do feitiço de atordoamento(_Estupefaça!)._Este feitiço invoca a justiça,que existe para a magia e para a natureza,uma energia inerente a tudo e todos,e faz com que seus alvos caiam por terra,desacordados,ou nos casos mais graves,morram na hora,daí o por que dele ter sido praticamente banido,já que as informações retiradas dos alvos poderiam ser úteis.Porem,mesmo este feitiço pode ser impedido por um bom escudo,se este for forte o suficiente. 

Apenas uma pessoa do grupo de mais de vinte Comensais não havia sido atingida pelo ataque do jovem e esta estava muito a vontade com a chance de matar o empecilho que impedia seu mestre de obter seus desejos.

Bellatrix se colocou em posição de combate e esperava poder lutar contra Potter uma vez mais,fazê-lo gritar de dor pelo que ele havia feito a seu amado mestre e mentor(e talvez,amante,vai saber....).

"O bebezão consegue lutar!E ele ainda acredita que possa ser capaz de me derrotar.Que bonitinho!Vai tentar vingar o idiota do meu primo?"-ela não parava de sorrir de modo maníaco e doente.

"Vim apenas para lhe dar a justiça que merece,mas se você deseja morrer,que assim seja,embora a volta para uma prisão de onde não possa fugir me pareça tão agradável quanto!"-Harry controlava sua raiva ao máximo. 

"Vamos ver se o bebezão consegue fazer mais do que simplesmente falar."-os olhos de Bellatrix brilhavam de ódio e rancor.

A mulher com certeza era uma grande duelista e Harry,não podendo demonstrar seu poder Arcano,tinha eu tomar cuidado e duelar como um bruxo comum,embora Bellatrix não soubesse que ele tinha acesso a magias mais poderosas e podia fazê-las sem o auxilio da varinha .Ambos desviavam com habilidade dos ataques um do outro,embora mesmo que Bellatrix o atingisse,um poderoso escudo que ele estava usando o impediria de se ferir.

Quem estivesse olhando de fora pensaria que o duelo estava de igual para igual, porem,na verdade,Harry estava 'apenas' brincando com a bruxa,se divertindo com todo o empenho que esta estava colocando em seus feitiços e maldições.A bruxa estava se acabando,ficando cada vez mais cansada e frustrada,enquanto Harry estava inteiro, embora tivesse que continuar com seu show caso algum outro comensal estivesse espionando de algum ponto que ele não podia ver,para mandar informações sobre suas habilidades para Voldemort.

Vendo que Dumbledore e Luniria haviam destroçado com praticamente todos os últimos demônios superiores e que se ele não fosse mais rápido não lhe sobraria nenhum para destruir,Harry resolveu pregar uma ultima peça em Bellatrix,ao mesmo tempo em que lançava a justiça divina sobre ela com toda a sua fúria,a mesma fúria branca que ele havia dispensado quando tentou usar o _Cruciatus _na mulher.

Com um movimento rápido de varinha,uma imagem de Harry se materializou a sua frente,tomando seu lugar,enquanto este usava o poder e treinamento Arcano para se mover mais rápido do que os olhos humanos eram capazes de enxergar, posicionando-se atrás da bruxa que havia lhe roubado seu padrinho e os pais de Neville,o marido e cunhado desta,estando mortos a poucos passos dali,embora Harry não soubesse disso .

Enquanto Bellatrix lançava o seu décimo _AVADA KEDAVRA _na imagem de Harry,e gritando de alegria ao pensar que havia assassinado o jovem,ela não prestou atenção ao poder dourado que agora a rodeara .Aquela era a magia de eliminação de Trevas,o golpe que exterminava tudo o que fosse maligno,permitindo que o ser sobrevivesse,se este tivesse algo puro para sobreviver.

__

"TENEBRA EXTINTIORE!" -bradou em poder o jovem Arcano,seu poder explodindo numa onda dourada de Luz.Bellatrix nem viu o que lhe atingiu,seu coração corrompido,seus desejos malignos e ambições pervertidas,destruídas.Seu corpo caiu,calcinado,ao solo de Hogwarts,de onde ela nunca mais voltaria a este mundo,sua alma maligna,liberta para o Julgamento Divino .

A Luz do ataque de Harry fora tão poderosa que nenhum demônio na área sobreviveu ao seu ataque,os poucos sobreviventes acabaram por ser destroçados pelos golpes gloriosos e certeiros de Agrippa e Kymera .

A tarde estava terminando,o Sol se pondo no Oeste e a bela Luz lançada por este iluminava o solo destruído pela batalha dos três guerreiros Arcanos.Eles estavam em leve meditação,abrandando suas auras de batalha antes de retornar a segurança do castelo e seus segredos.

"Foi uma batalha e tanto!Faz anos que não me divirto assim!"-dizia Dumbledore secando o pouco suor que estava em sua alva testa,lembrando-se dos momentos mais interessantes do embate.

"Com certeza!Eles até que aquentaram bem,mas já encaramos coisas mais forte,eu e o Seludam,e tirando que a gente acabou destruindo parte das terras em volta do castelo durante a nossa empolgação,está tudo bem,não sinto nenhum demônio na área e todos os alunos estão bem."

"Sim.Infelizmente somente um dos comensais sobreviveu ao meu ataque para imobilizá-los.Eu nem sei seu nome,deve ser alguém novo .Duvido que sirva para alguma coisa .Dolohov,os irmãos Lestrange,Bellatrix e os demais eram tão corruptos que morreram."-Harry parecia um tanto arrependido por usar magias antigas nos comensais mortos.

"Sim meu jovem,uma pena,mas pelo menos impedimos que estas pessoas cruéis fossem libertas no mundo e agora Voldemort voltou a ter que depender de uns poucos servos confiáveis,a maioria dos dementadores foi destruída ou fugiu durante a luta(os poucos que se mandaram durante a primeira leva de patronos comuns). Agora devemos ver os estragos do nosso showzinho e deixar que a magia de Hogwarts faça sua parte ao curar os estragos da batalha ."-Dumbledore disse em tom de finalidade,a magia das terras de Hogwarts haveria de se encarregar de limpar e curar os ferimentos a si mesma durante a batalha,ele prendeu o corpo do comensal sobrevivente,e o baniu para as masmorras,onde somente ele e Snape tinha acesso, onde eles interrogariam o pobre tolo .

O trio se dirigiu para o portão principal e olhando para trás uma ultima vez, contemplando o cenário de destruição ao seu redor,rezaram as preces Arcanas para que as almas dos mortos fossem devidamente julgadas e que uma vez que pagassem por seus pecados,tivessem uma chance para retornar ao mundo e viver uma vida digna e justa. 

Eles não chegaram a notar que,do alto de uma janela,olhos os acompanhavam, olhos azul-acizentados,cheios de malicia e medo,pois estes haviam acompanhado a luta dos três em prol da Luz.Ele tinha um relatório a fazer para seu mestre de trevas e com certeza,seria bem recompensado por sua lealdade....

N/A-Finalmente a terceira parte está oficialmente terminada!Ufa!Foi difícil e cansativa,porem divertida e eu me sinto muito bem,principalmente após escrever a minha primeira fic Smut/NC-17 ou seja lá como vocês chamarem a parte sexual da fic.É a primeira vez que eu vou tão longe numa fic,em tamanho e em conteúdo .Tem romance,aventura,comedia,um tanto de mistério,sexo,lutas poderosas(às quais ainda vão ser mais destrutivas daqui pra frente).Obrigado pela paciência e compreensão. Quanto ao próximo capitulo,sei lá quando sai,mas com certeza,antes do ano novo.Eu sou um cara estranho,tem vezes que simplesmente escrevo paginas e paginas, inspiradas e poderosas e outras eu passo horas tentando escrever algo coerente e divertido,mas nada ou pouca coisa sai. Eu escrevi esta parte em menos de uma semana,algumas partes saindo mais rápidas que outras,mas isto é natural .Até Março estou de férias da Universidade e embora eu não vá devotar todo o meu tempo livre a escrever(eu tenho uma vida fora do quarto hora bolas...)eu vou escrever bastante e provavelmente terminarei esta fic antes de voltar às aulas.Algumas explicações:

1- Eu não vejo chances do Draco se redimir e voltar contra as trevas.Minha opinião foi extravasada pelos comentários da Hermione e do Harry.Somente um milagre salva o cara nos livros,nesta fic,eu ainda estou decidindo .Só mais uma coisa, eu nunca gostei do personagem e apenas engulo Draco/Gina por que tira ela do caminho de Harry/Hermione.Draco/Hermione pra mim é nojento,irreal e as pessoas que conseguem ver os dois juntos precisam urgentemente ver um psiquiatra . Prefiro ver ela morta a ficar com o cara mais metido a besta,nojento e filhinho de papai que eu jamais tive o desprazer de ler num livro(por mais radical que possa parecer,mas ela merece algo mais que este miserável mauricinho ridículo). 

2-Eu comecei esta fic imaginando como o Harry ficaria após os traumáticos incidentes do livro V.Que ele fosse treinar e se aprimorar por meio de treinamento severo e não que ele teria poderes vindo de segredos especiais ou lendas.Eu acabei enveredando por este caminho por que faltam fics deste tipo no Brasil e eu acho mais divertido quando tem algum mistério a mais envolvidos nos grandes poderes bruxos do garoto!

3-Só falo uma coisa quanto a parte sexual desta fic.Eu avisei.Detesto limites e VAI TER SEXO NO PROXIMO CAPITULO .Chega de insinuações e eles comentando que transaram ou cosias do tipo .Eles são adolescentes,hormônios a mil por hora e estão curiosos quanto a sua sexualidade.Aqui eu estou utilizando o Ron como eu acho que o personagem dele se desenvolveria ou vai se desenvolver,pois eu realmente acredito que agora que ele saiu um pouco da sombra do Harry,ele vai estar mais rodeado de garotas e vai querer aproveitar.Isto vem do caráter dele,visto no livro I quando ele se viu famoso e superior a seus irmãos,coisa natural quando você tem tantos irmãos e estes sendo quem eram,cada um sendo especial ao seu modo . Boa sorte para o Ron do livro e desde que ele não fique com a Hermione,ele pode ficar com a garota que ele quiser,pois a Mione é do Harry e eu vi muitas chances e indícios disso no livro V.

Vamos parar de enrolar e responder aos Reviews!

****

Lia Potter- Como eu expliquei ali em cima,tudo depende do quão inspirado eu estou quando escrevo. É só prestar atenção pra notar que houve uma queda ou aumento da qualidade da fic,acontece de vez em quando,ou quando eu passo muito tempo sem escrever.Obrigadão pelo seu comentário! 

****

Flávia- Desculpe pela demora e acredito que o livro V tenha criado uma nova onda de pessoa eu acreditam no nosso casal predileto .Embora a JK tenha aberto as portas pra vários casais,ela deu muitos indícios de que H/Hr é sim muito possível, vamos ficar torcendo!! Inthe!

****

Dayzinha- brigadão moça!Num sou tão bom assim não,mas tou tentando! Continue lendo e obrigado uma vez mais.Vou colocar meu endereço MSN lá na minha assinatura/perfil sei lá ....te mais!

****

Kathryn Hargrove_ -_ atendendo a pedidos,NÓS TEMOS SMUT!Isso mesmo, temos momentos bem picantes aqui e na próxima parte a coisa vai ferver de vez!Continue lendo e obrigado!

__

****

Blep- Obrigado cara,mas as vozes do despertar vem da musica inicial do Final Fantasy VIII,meu Final Fantasy predileto,empatando com o X,ao qual eu também amo muito e jogo de vez em quando . Valeuz!

****

Raul- Gomen brou,mas as coisas tem que ser do jeito que são,tudo tem um motivo de ser.E nesta parte eu acho que consegui satisfazer os mais apressados.Na próxima parte eles vão até o fim com certeza!inté cara .

__

****

O ******* da nova era- me recuso a escrever esta palavra,providencie um nick mais legal pra você cara.Eu disse que a fic era Rated,por que eu detesto limites e que PODERIA TER sexo se eu assim quisesse.Lamento que minha fic não ter servido para saciar suas necessidades fisiológicas,mas existem muitas Smut fics no  e aqui mesmo no maioria em inglês.Se num conseguir ler,tem um monte de sites pornô de grátis na globo.com.... 

****

Mione Delacour- acho que você era minha sobrinha na família H²,talvez filha, num sei....faz um tempão que num participo do fórum,mesmo por que o mesmo vem dando um trabalhão pro povo lá....quanto à idéia dos Arcanos,ela meio que veio do nada e agora eu estou pensando em associá-la aos Dunedain,agora que eu estou começando a falar dos Alto-Elfos e talz....heheeheh...mas é isso mesmo,veio tudo da minha mente amalucada!Manda um abraço pro povo da família e pede pra eles, quando tiverem um tempinho,virem ler,saudades do povo de lá!Inté!

****

Hermione Potter- nada de beijos na bunda moça!Desculpa pela demora,mas como eu respondi pra alguém ai,as coisas tem que ser como são e talz....espero que goste do novo capitulo e não se preocupe que o próximo sai antes do final do ano com certeza!Tchauzinho!

****

Gabriela- Filhinha,que saudades!Desculpe por eu ser um pai desnaturado,mas andei muito ocupado este ultimo mês e só agora estou livre,vida de universitário é phoda e tudo mais de ruim que você pensar.... Obrigado pelo elogio mas tenho muito o que melhorar e muito chão pela frente antes de chegar aos micróbios dos pés dos meus grandes mestres,Tolkien e JK Rowlings.Bjão filhinha e até mais!

****

Me nego a responder a mim mesmo ......

Anne Potter- Sou imune ao Avada!MUAHAHAHAAHAHA,nem adianta tentar! Espero que goste deste capitulo e que continue lendo e comentando a minha humilde fic.Valeu moça!

Isso aê galera,agora vem o clichê básico de sempre.Tá vendo aquele botão idiota ali em baixo dizendo _Submit Review?_O de sempre,aperte _Go _e me deixe alguma coisa!Até a próxima galera!Ah sim...esta é a quarta vez que eu reponho este capitulo no site...tem um monte de erros que continuam fugindo da minha não tão minuciosa correção.....desculpem pelos que fugirem desta vez.... 


	4. Anima Unione União das Almas

Anima Unione

A batalha fora do castelo parecia ter acabado, porem dentro dele havia outra batalha ocorrendo .Não no sentido físico, porem nos nervos e na apreensão dos que estavam dentro das fortificadas paredes do castelo mágico de Hogwarts. As centenas de alunos e professores estavam se aglomerando como podiam no Salão Principal, e mesmo após terem assistido a derrota do primeiro ataque jamais feito ao castelo de Hogwarts, ele ainda assim estavam apreensivos. Por que? Por que eles nunca imaginaram que seria possível que a guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas viesse até as portas do castelo .Porque eles nuca viram tamanha demonstração de poder e perícia em batalha aberta contra demônios, se bem que eles nunca haviam visto criaturas mais hediondas que os demônios, que foram destroçados por dois de seus professores e o mais ilustre aluno da escola. Tudo o que eles viram, através de um feitiço utilizado pela profª MacGonagall a pedido do próprio diretor, foi com certeza, a maior demonstração de poder que eles jamais haviam visto, mesmo quando Harry destroçou os Comensais foi uma lição à parte. Agora era função dos três guerreiros se explicarem perante um corpo estudantil completamente assombrado pelo poder que eles tinham.

O trio adentrou o salão principal, andando lado a lado .O som no salão foi totalmente extinto, ao primeiro sinal deles terem sido vistos. Dumbledore conversava mentalmente com eles dois, armando uma bela desculpa para Harry, já que ele e Luniria não precisavam de desculpa alguma, afinal de contas ele era considerado o mais poderoso bruxo do século e a profª Artas era mais poderosa que a maioria dos demais professores.

"Espero que todos estejam bem". - começou Dumbledore. "Infelizmente, nenhuma das inúmeras proteções mágicas do castelo impede que demônios invadam os terrenos da escola . Para a nossa tremenda alegria a profª Artas é excelente em feitiços que destroem estes seres hediondos e o treinamento que o Sr. Potter vinha fazendo com ela foi eficaz. Devemos muito a vários alunos do DA e aos que conseguiram usar o Patrono para afugentar o ataque inicial . Nós tomaremos providencias para que se torne mais difícil para que demônios invadam uma vez mais o território da escola". - como que se esta fosse sua deixa, Harry começou a se sentir tonto e desmaiou (fingiu...o rapaz é um ator nato!), para ser aparado pelo profº Dumbledore que estava ao seu lado .Muitos gritinhos, das garotas e um grito poderoso (Harry!) vindo de Hermione pode ser ouvido. A jovem estava ao lado de Dumbledore em segundos e implorava por seu contato mental para que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas a resposta não veio, a encenação tinha de ser convincente.

"O jovem dever estar cansado. Os feitiços que ele utilizou eram muito poderosos e exigem muito do corpo do bruxo que os usa. Algumas horas descansando vão ser o suficiente.Vou levá-lo para a enfermaria .Os demais podem se dirigir para suas salas comunais onde o jantar será servido. Minerva envie uma coruja ao Ministerio da magia, devemos informar os Aurores, que deveriam estar protegendo o castelo e não o fizeram, e convocar os caçadores de demônios para nos ajudar contra essa nova ameaça ." - foram as ultimas palavras de Dumbledore, antes dele carregar Harry para a enfermaria, Hermione seguindo-o de perto .Os demais amigos de Harry pretendiam seguir os três também, porem, a profª Artas os impediu.

"Vocês quatro, já para suas salas comunais. Deixem que Hermione cuide de Harry, ele está muito cansado e não precisa de aglomerações perseguindo-o ."

Quando iam reclamar eles puderam notar o por que de a voz da professora estar um tanto irritadiça .Inúmeras garotas e uns poucos rapazes, aqueles que sabiam e entendiam que Harry só tinham olhos para Hermione, estavam pensando em se dirigir para a enfermaria e tentar visitar o habilidosos guerreio .

Os alunos, vendo que não teriam acesso a Harry neste momento, tomaram rumo de sua salas comunais.

Chegando a enfermaria, Hermione estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso pois Harry continuava sem lhe responder e ela estava ficando cada vez mais assustada .Sabia que a presença de demônios sugava as forças das pessoas e esta podia a vir a entrar em coma e nunca mais acordar.

"Harry, por favor fale comigo! Acorde por favor! Você não pode me deixar sozinha!"-desesperava-se a jovem, enquanto Dumbledore o colocava gentilmente numa das camas da sua, já mais que familiar, enfermaria.

"Acalme-se minha jovem, ele esta apenas exausto, logo ele vai acordar, não precisa ficar tão temerosa da saúde de seu namorado. " - Dumbledore estava achando muito encantador a força dos sentimentos compartilhados pelos dois jovens, pois estes lhe lembravam de um outro casal e suas inúmeras similaridades para com este.

"Mas vocês estavam lutando contra demônios e Harry não pode ter acesso aos poderes Arcanos! Ele não podia se mostrar para todos nós! Eu notei que Malfoy foi um dos poucos que não estavam no salão principal, com certeza estava espionando a batalha! E se Harry nunca mais acordar? Eu não posso viver sem ele!" - a jovem chorava, seu coração quase se quebrando em sofrimento .

Quando Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria, em todo seu estilo 'saiam do meu caminho, há um paciente a minha espera', ela logo viu, pelo olhar assassino de Hermione que se ela tentasse retirá-la da enfermaria, seria ela quem precisaria de cuidados médicos com urgência .

"Poppy, creio que Harry esteja apenas dormindo e embora a srta Granger esteja um tanto temerosa, ela pode permanecer ao lado do jovem o resto da noite e do dia de amanha ."-Dumbledore estava querendo fugir daquele olhar de Hermione, a garota estava realmente aterrorizante. Coitados daqueles que mexessem com seus filhos!

"Claro, Albus, não vejo problemas( ela estava realmente com medo da jovem a sua frente, Hermione estava quase pulsando de tanto poder), vou arrumar uma outra cama ao lado da do sr Potter e a srta poderá se deitar ao seu lado .Creio que os elfos domésticos poderiam trazer comida para a srta assim que você desejar."

Ficou acertado então que Hermione ficaria ao lado de Harry até quando ele acordasse e que uma cortina seria providenciada para que o casal tivesse sua privacidade, pois inúmeras seriam as tentativas de colocar os olhos sobre Harry.

"Harry, por favor!" - Hermione continuava falando com o seu 'desacordado' namorado. Ela se aproximou de Harry, esperando dar-lhe um beijo e acordá-lo (alguém aí se lembra da 'Bela Adormecida'?Pois é....) imagine o espanto da jovem ao beijá-lo e perceber que o seu namorado estava devolvendo o beijo tão apaixonadamente quanto ela o estava beijando .Por mais aliviada e deliciada pelo fato de Harry estar devolvendo o carinho,uma parte da mente dela notou que ele não poderia estar acordando naquele momento .O beijo estava muito caloroso, significando apenas uma única coisa .

"SEU CALHORDA!" - E Hermione deu um tapa tão poderoso em Harry que ele realmente desmaiou...

Quando acordou de seu 'sono de beleza', Hermione estava com aquele olhar que dizia que era bom ele ter uma boa desculpa ....

"POR QUE VOCE ME FEZ PASSAR POR TUDO ISSO? EU QUASE MORRI DE PREOCUPAÇÃO!"

"Sabia, Mione, que você fica muito sexy quando está com raiva?" - Harry mal conseguia falar por causa da dor que ele sentia em sua mandíbula .

"Por que Harry? Eu pensei que....que....nunca mais fosse olhar nos seus olhos e sentir seus você pode fazer isto comigo?" - Hermione continuava chorando .

Harry, agora muito envergonhado e arrependido por aceitar o conselho de Dumbledore e segui-lo ao pé da letra explicou a sua amada, enquanto a abraçava, embora esta não estivesse muito confortável com a tentativa de carinho, tentando livrar-se dos braços do garoto que a havia enganado, mesmo que pudesse imaginar que ele deveria ter tido um bom motivo para o engodo .

"Desculpe meu amor. Dumbledore disse que eu deveria fazer a cena para que ninguém suspeitasse de nós e das minhas habilidades. Nós notamos, muito tarde,que havia alguém, ou vários, nos vendo, prestando atenção a tudo para que pudessem fazer um bom relatório . Malfoy estava numa janela do quarto andar, tentando gravar a cena mentalmente, provavelmente vai mandar umas imagens via Oclumencia para seu pai. Eles tem uma ligação através da tatuagem de Comensais. Eu vou lhe ensinar como notar isso logo mais - isso fez Hermione recostar-se um pouco mais relaxada em Harry, a jovem realmente amava aprender algo novo .- A cena deveria ser perfeita e infelizmente eu tive de me conter varias vezes para não lhe responder,mas você provavelmente começaria a me beijar (não que eu fique chateado com isso,é claro)- Hermione deixou escapar um sorriso quando escutou isso- e levantaria muitas suspeitas. Eu sei que não deveria ter ido tão longe, mas foi necessário .Dumbledore lançou feitiços de proteção nas cortinas e" na porta da enfermaria, ninguém pode entrar aqui, pelo menos se quiser me fazer mal. Você pode, ao menos, começar a imaginar quando vai me perdoar?" - Harry estava fazendo cara de cachorro pidão, e mesmo que ele estivesse sorrindo, seus olhos imploravam por perdão, ele estava desesperado por ser perdoado, pois não suportaria ficar longe dela .

Hermione estava imaginando quanto tempo iria fazer Harry sofrer, afinal de contas ela não gostara nem um pouco da brincadeira e mesmo que entendesse a necessidade de manter segredo o mais que pudessem, ela queria que Harry sentisse um pouco do desespero que ela sentira quando imaginara que nunca mais teria ele em seus braços. A única falha no plano de Hermione eram os olhos de Harry, que eram capazes de fazer com que ela derretesse e fizesse tudo que ele desejasse.

Hermione virou-se lentamente de sua posição à frente de Harry e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Ambos estavam compartilhando o espaço das duas camas, uma ao lado da outra, e ela disse de maneira apaixonada .

"Claro que eu lhe perdôo, porem, se você voltar a fazer isso comigo, uma vez que seja, nem, Voldemort será capaz de lhe amaldiçoar como eu vou." - ela disse isso seriamente, embora em seus olhos estivessem somente amor e devoção ao seu amante.

Ambos compartilharam uma cama pela primeira vez e se deliciaram com a presença acolhedora e aconchegante que um emanava para o outro, seus corpos colados gentilmente um contra o outro, descansando do estafante dia onde um novo mal lhes fora lançado pela sombra de medo e terror de nome Voldemort.

O resto da semana passou de maneira tão estranha que a maioria dos alunos nem notou que esta estava realmente passando .Muitos imaginavam que suas vidas seriam diferentes após um ataque tão brutal ao castelo, sua escola e casa durante seus anos de aprendizado bruxo .Poucos notaram que Aurores podiam ser vistos com maior freqüência dentro do castelo e nas terras da escola .Talvez usassem capas de invisibilidade, ou feitiços de desilusão para impedir que olhos menos preparados os vissem. Os agentes da Ordem de Fênix eram os únicos que permaneciam sempre a vista .Dumbledore resolvera que seria melhor que estes se mantivessem a vista, para alertar aos possíveis Comensais em treinamento que agora a segurança estava mais apertada, impedindo, ou pelo menos, atrasando e dificultando um outro ataque.

Os preparativos para o baile estavam sendo feitos com maior capricho, uma tentativa de alegrar os ânimos da população estudantil, que andava às turras atualmente. A discordância vinha da desconfiança e medo das possíveis traições, os alunos começaram a ver sombras em cada esquina de corredor. As pesquisas em torno da questão, demônios e como destruí-los, acabou por tornar-se o foco das aulas durante aquela semana .Luniria e os demais professores acabaram cedendo ao desejo de seus jovens alunos em ensiná-los a destruir as odiáveis criaturas.

"Demônios." - disse a profª Artas. "São criaturas sem alma, que buscam alimento nas almas e corpos dos seres vivos. Há muitos relatos que dizem que estes seres nasceram dos próprios seres humanos, corrompidos por Lúcifer, perdidos por seus desejos carnais ou pela sua ambição .Estes seres nascem de varias formas: estupro a humanas, cruzamentos através de rituais malignos e assim por diante. Na historia conhecida são muitos os demônios malignos, porem, sempre existem exceções. Há o caso de um caçador de demônios norte americano, Dante. Ele é meio demônio, meio humano .Seu pai era um dos supremos generais do Mundo Oculto, o reino dos demônios, mas era um ser que prezava a honra acima de qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo estes seres podem vir a ter algum tipo de sentimento .Os demônios inferiores são totalmente desregrados e sem mente alguma. Seu único propósito é servir aos seus superiores. No ataque deste sábado, a grande maioria dos demônios eram simples serviçais, seres que adorariam se alimentar e fazer coisas horrendas com os corpos das jovens do castelo .No entanto, _EXTREMAE PATRONAE, _o feitiço do patrono ao extremoe _EXPURGARE, _o feitiço de purificação dão conta do recado com muita eficiência, embora ataques físicos também obtenham um resultado muito satisfatório .A grande maioria dos demônios intermediários tendem a sucumbir ao poder do feitiço de purificação, mas isto depende do poder de quem está lançando o feitiço e se estes demônios são propensos a sucumbir. Estes demônios intermediários são um tanto mais inteligentes e tem maior capacidade física e poder .Porem eles nunca chegam perto dos demônios de nível superior, pois estes seres são realmente inteligentes e poderosos. Suas capacidades podem superar e muito a de nós humanos. Eles são terrivelmente poderosos fisicamente, podendo esmigalhar as muralhas do castelo como se estão não fossem nada . Seu poder mágico é quase tão grande quanto a classe dos magos e geralmente gostam de torturar e atormentar seus alvos. Eles são os mais terríveis e cruéis seres que você pode encontrar. Acima destes, somente os Grandes Generais e o Imperador das Trevas em si. Os Grandes Generais são seres de poder tão grande que nenhum ser humano conseguiria ficar nem mesmo na presença destes, mas como já foi dito, estes são os demônios mais capazes, com maior desenvolvimento intelectual e mesmo eles tem capacidade de se condoer dos mais fracos. Uma prova disto foi o pai de Dante, Sparda, que traiu o Mundo Oculto e lutou contra uma invasão que o lorde Mundus pretendia lançar ao nosso mundo, mas especificamente ao mundo dos trouxas, já que eles são muito mais propensos a se tornarem alimento e/ou se transformarem em incubadoras e servas dos demônios superiores. Sparda lutou contra seu próprio exercito e selou seu lorde no mundo das trevas uma vez mais. Vindo ao nosso mundo ele entrou em contato com os bruxos e nos contou sobre a aquela tentativa, desde então os bruxos tem tomado a liderança na busca por meios de impedir as hordas demoníacas de virem se divertir em nosso mundo .Dante é um trouxa, não tem poder bruxo algum, porem tem acesso a magia demoníaca e ele mesmo veio a derrotar a ultima tentativa de invasão de Mundus, destruindo de uma vez por todas um dos mais poderosos lordes do Mundo Oculto. Dante até hoje luta contra os demônios que ainda insistem em invadir o nosso mundo, pois demônios inferiores e intermediários tem maior facilidade em passar a barreira entre os nossos mundos."

Os Alunos ainda se perguntavam como poderiam resistir a estes seres e quantos mais seriam os heróis desconhecidos do mundo .Estas eram historias que poucos sabiam .Trouxas que eram resultado do amor entre humanos e demônios, protegendo o nosso mundo, enquanto humanos serviam por vontade própria a seres tão monstruosos.

"Mas por que ele, o sr Sparda, lutou por nós?" - perguntou um inocente aluno do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa .

"Por amor. Amor a honra . Piedade por uma raça, que na época, seria destroçada, antes mesmo de ter alguma chance de se tornar grande. Muitos podem ser os motivos, mas a grande maioria nós nunca saberemos .Sparda viveu por mais de 1900 anos conosco, depois de derrotar os exércitos do Mundo Oculto .Ele tomou forma humana e se casou com uma mulher, gerando filhos, que se tornaram protetores do nosso mundo após a sua morte. O irmão de Dante e sua mãe foram mortos por ordem de Mundus e este agora vive com sua esposa Trish, que é uma criação do próprio Mundus para atraí-lo a uma armadilha, só que o amor fez com que ela traísse seu criador e eles derrotaram juntos o lorde do Mundo Oculto . É o amor que promove as maiores vitórias da Luz, é o amor que faz com que, mesmo demônios, traiam suas origens malignas para protegerem os mais fracos e aqueles que eles vêem a amar. Lembrem-se sempre da força do amor."

"Por que os demônios superiores e os Grandes Generais tem maior dificuldade em invadir o nosso mundo? Como Sparda conseguiu vir pra cá sem grandes problemas?"-perguntou Dino Thomas.

"Pelo que consta nos livros de historia mais antigos, teorizaram que durante a criação do nosso universo, muitas dimensões foram separadas para poderem existir em equilíbrio. Um mundo para nós humanos, um para os seres demoníacos e um para os seres celestiais (Spawn, Yu Yu Hakusho etc....). Uma barreira foi construída pelo criador para impedir que um mundo interferisse no outro . Claro que sempre houve a possibilidade de interação entre esses mundos. Há uma teoria que diz que Jesus Cristo foi enviado para ajudar a nós pobres humanos a aumentar a força da barreira, já que esta é influenciada pelos corações humanos e sua força de vontade. Na época de sua vinda, esta estava enfraquecendo, o que poderia explicar o por que da tentativa de invasão de Mundus. Mas Jesus conseguiu apenas plantar uma semente, que quase morreu por culpa de nós humanos e nossa tendência a temer e deturpar os ensinamentos que eles nos deixou quando se sacrificou por nós. Merlin foi um dos últimos a ver Jesus e ele lhes avisou que uma era perigosa chegava para os povos da Terra, deixando nas mãos deste o dever de encontrar um meio para proteger ambos os mundos, trouxa e bruxo. Merlin só veio a entender o que ele queria dizer quando Sparda apareceu diante dele, uma projeção, para avisá-lo que ele tinha parado a invasão e selado Mundus numa prisão no Mundo Oculto .Merlin então lançou uma magia poderosa para fortificar o selo e pesquisou uma forma de permitir que Sparda viesse ao nosso mundo. Ele demorou quase vinte anos, mas descobriu que a barreira poderia ser cruzada se uma ligação com o nosso mundo fosse criada. Mas qual pessoa seria capaz de fazer tal ligação e ainda mais com um dos Grandes Generais do Mundo Oculto? A resposta veio através de uma garota que estava morrendo de uma doença muito rara e incurável na época. Vendo que não iria sobreviver e que ela poderia fornecer uma ligação para que o herói que salvara toda a humanidade da invasão que teria destruído o nosso mundo, pois nos não tínhamos defesa alguma, ela cedeu sua alma para um ritual de ligação espiritual que acabou permitindo que Sparda viesse ao nosso mundo, tomando a forma humana, mas este ainda tinha os poderes demoníacos, podendo voltar a aquela forma para lutar quando fosse necessário. A jovem garota morreu, mas Sparda prometeu que eles voltariam a se encontrar e que ele seria sempre grato a ela por permitir-lhe ter uma vida normal como um humano, longe do ódio e do terror do Mundo Oculto .Muitos anos se passaram e Sparda não encontrava uma companheira para si, pois sua mente sempre se voltava a caridosa alma que lhe havia aberto as portas para um mundo cheio de luz, o nosso mundo .

Durante uma viagem pela Europa ele se encontrou com uma mulher e reconheceu em seus olhos, no seu jeito de ser e de falar a alma da jovem garota e por ela se apaixonou perdidamente. Alguns dizem que foi por causa da ligação espiritual que ambos compartilhavam, outros que foi pro causa da atração que os demônios tem por garotas mais jovens, e uns dizem que ela era apaixonada por Sparda enquanto estava viva e que seu amor, que era tão grande, acabou por não apenas fortalecer a ligação como também introduzir este sentimento a forma humana de Sparda .Nós não podemos afirmar nada, mas daquele amor nasceu Dante e o seu irmão Virgil e eles perderam o pais de forma misteriosa quando jovens, mas sua mãe cuidou deles. Quando sua mãe e irmão foram mortos, Dante passou a dedicar a sua vida para destruir e impedir que uma nova invasão venha a acontecer e agora com a ajuda de bruxos e trouxas que se especializaram em caçar demônios, o trabalho do Filho de Sparda está mais fácil. A barreira entre os mundos está estável e somente rituais de invocação feitos em determinadas noites podem permitir que demônios superiores a transpassem. De qualquer jeito é só por hoje. Vocês deveriam se preocupar com o Baile dia das Bruxas e em se divertirem amanhã. Esqueçam as coisas difíceis do mundo por um tempo e deixem-se serem crianças enquanto puderem."

A profª Artas libertou os jovens alunos para se prepararem para o baile vindouro,

um momento para permitir que suas mentes descansassem da dura realidade dos tempos em que estes viviam.

Muitos eram os casais andando pelo castelo, muitos dos quais estavam usando roupas de gala, embora os mais novos preferissem brincar e usar fantasias. Como modo de permitir uma maior diversão e descontração para os alunos, principalmente os alunos do primeiro e segundo anos, que dificilmente estariam a procura de namorados e namoradas(pelo menos era o que se esperava deles nesta idade), Dumbledore havia permitido que estes usassem fantasias e se divertissem a vontade. Inúmeros eram os Aurores e membros da Ordem no castelo, porem Dumbledore pensava que Voldemort devia ter outros planos, pois a noite de Dia das Bruxas era um poderoso marco bruxo e um dia onde muitos rituais eram feitos em muitos lugares no mundo para atrair bons espíritos e para renovar a magia no mundo .Mas este também podia ser usado para rituais malignos e tentar trazer demônios mais poderosos era uma provável ambição de Voldemort. Mas esquecendo os medos e terrores adiante, permitindo que a alegria e felicidade se colocassem entre o terror e a incerteza, Dumbledore pretendia fazer com que esta noite fosse memorável a todos os seus queridos alunos.

Antes de se dirigir ao Salão Principal, onde grande parte dos alunos já deveriam estar, Dumbledore se dirigiu a uma parte que poucos visitavam em seu escritório em Hogwarts. Ali ele guardava lembranças e fotos das pessoas que ele havia perdido para as trevas durante seus vários anos de luta contra estas. Ali estavam eles, lhe acenado felizes com um pequeno bebe de poucos meses. Ao fundo estava o castelo e ele mesmo estava sorrindo como não fazia há anos, mais jovem do que ele pensava ser na época, talvez pela presença dos jovens que lhe acompanhavam. Desde o seu nascimento, Harry lhe era tão caro quanto um neto, seu amor pela criança tendo nascido de seu amor pelos seus jovens pais e pelo que eles haviam passado durante a adolescência deles. O carinho só aumentou durante os anos em que ele pusera o jovem sob tremenda dor, sua admiração pela capacidade de crescimento infinitos e pela determinação inabalável deste para poder conter as trevas no mundo. Albus Dumbledore pensava que não havia maneira de amar mais o jovem Harry Potter, mesmo se este fosse seu neto sangüíneo .Mesmo depois de saber da profecia, seu amor pelo jovem aumentava cada vez mais, pois imaginar as dores e sofrimentos que estes sofreria pelo bem do mundo bruxo era uma terrível provação mesmo para a sua sabedoria . Agora o jovem havia encontrado seu verdadeiro amor e, com sorte, sua futura esposa . Uma esposa que seria do agrade sua mãe e pai, que do além deviam estar muito felizes em ver o desenvolvimento do amor de ambos. Sirius devia estar gargalhando com o relacionamento de seu afilhado, pois vez ou outra ambos os jovens tropeçavam e isto era muito engraçado .Ele relembrava a cena do que acontecera durante a manha . Hermione estava tentando conversar com suas poucas amigas garotas e descobrir qual seria o estilo de seus vestidos, tentando fazer com que os vestidos não fossem muito parecidos e que não houvessem acontecimentos chatos (acabar usando vestidos semelhantes a outras garotas). Harry estava parecendo realmente chateado e conversava com Ron sobre assuntos frívolos, como por exemplo, se ele conseguiria levar Lilá para a cama naquela noite. Ron estava realmente querendo ver se a fama de Lilá tinha fundamento ou era apenas fuxico de meninas invejosas da beleza da jovem grifinória. O problema era que Ron estava falando, sem nenhuma reserva ou discrição, então, praticamente todos que estavam por perto podiam escutar sobre a ultima seção de agarramentos que ele tivera com Lilá. Harry, que estava era pensando no que Hermione havia preparado para ambos aquela noite, não estava escutando absolutamente nada do que Ron estava falando, então ele apenas confirmava o que seu amigo falava, com movimentos de sua cabeça, enquanto sua mente divagava pelo mundo que ele compartilhava apenas com Hermione. Claro que quando Hermione falou com ele e ele respondeu:

"Ron, não estou nem um pouco interessado em saber se ela fez sexo oral em você ontem a noite."

Hermione lhe respondeu com um belo tapa no braço, e acabou por ganhar olhares furiosos do casal envolvido no acontecimento citado .E ainda teve de aturar as gargalhadas de boa parte da população de Hogwarts que ouvira a exclamação, mas isto não o incomodava, ele logo acompanhou seus colegas nas gargalhadas, logo depois de ver o quão vermelhos estavam Ron e Lilá.

Depois de varrer estes momentos de descontração de sua mente, Dumbledore fez uma oração pelas almas de seus queridos alunos e pediu perdão por toda a dor que ele infringira a seu filho, que lhe era tão querido .

Os alunos de Hogwarts estavam realmente impressionados com a beleza dos castelo aquela noite. Desde o Torneio Tribruxo que o castelo não parecia tão vistoso e belo aos olhos de seus moradores. A beleza estava no sentimento de segurança e do momento crucial que parecia estar se aproximando .Todos pareciam querer se divertir ao máximo e afogar suas incertezas e medos nos momentos alegres que eles pudessem vir a criar.

A comida estava divina como sempre e grande parte da população estudantil estava saboreando com grande gosto mais um fantástico banquete no castelo de Hogwarts. Exceto Hermione Granger e Harry Potter. Ambos estavam apenas beliscando suas refeições, Hermione por que tinha preparado algo especial, Harry por puro nervosismo .O que Hermione tinha preparado para aquela noite?

Harry fora retirado de seu mundo das nuvens ao ver que Hermione o convidava para dançar uma valsa lenta, tocada por ninguém menos que as Esquisitonas, uma banda de bruxas muito famosa no mundo bruxo e que pretendia se lançar ao mundo trouxa .

Eles andaram até o centro do Salão Principal, pois as mesas estavam colocadas de forma a deixar muito espaço para os casais pudessem dançar a vontade. Ela estava usando uma vestido de seda esmeralda com detalhes dourados, brincos de safiras resplandeciam de sua posição, contrastando belamente com sua tiara de ouro branco, um presente de Harry. Seu cabelo estava preso num belíssimo coque, por um riquíssimo prendedor de cabelos incrustado com um rubi que parecia queimar energia à luz da bela Lua. Ele usando uma veste de seda negra com detalhes prateados, usando um broxe de ouro branco no formato de um triangulo, o símbolo da família Arcana. Seu cabelo, na parte de trás estava preso por um prendedor de prata sagrada (Mithryl), mas ainda assim, no topo de sua cabeça continuava a mesma zoeira de sempre, pois ali o cabelo nunca seria domado .Ambos abriram o caminho até o centro do Salão, pois eles emanavam tremenda luz e exuberância, amor irradiava deles e ninguém, no momento, queria (ou poderia) estragar o momento especial deles. E como se eles fossem iluminados pelo próprio Luar (o teto era enfeitiçado para aumentar ainda mais a claridade natural da noite, especialmente naquela noite de Lua cheia tão bela). As Esquisitonas começaram sua canção calma e melodiosa, o casal dançando e enfeitiçando todos que ousavam olhar para eles pois o reflexo do Luar era tremendamente e belo neles.

"Você sabe o quanto eu amo você, srta Granger?"- disse Harry aos ouvidos de Hermione que tinha lagrimas em seus olhos.

"Eu sei. Mas você não me ama tanto quanto eu amo você."- disse Hermione em tom de brincadeira.

"Não vou entrar em detalhes com você agora srta Granger, você deixar para mais tarde..."- disse Harry com um sorriso maroto.

"Não vou ter que esperar muito então?"- sorria Hermione.

"É você que disse que dançaríamos pelo menos duas musicas. Eu adoraria me mandar agora e impedir que esta legião de garotas tente me tirar de você."

Harry estava correto, pois metade das garotas no Salão estavam, neste momento que a musica lenta havia acabado, esperando uma oportunidade para dançar com Harry.

"Para a infelicidade delas, eu vou ter que encurtar a nossa estada na festa ."- Hermione repensou rapidamente seus planos e fez uma retirada estratégica com a maior velocidade que seus saltos permitiam, levando Harry na direção da mesa onde estavam os professores, onde Luniria estava conversando alegremente com Alastor 'Olho-Tonto' Moody.

"Profª Artas? Eu poderia falar com a Srª um minutinho?"

"Claro querida, com sua licença, Alastor."

Harry voltou a olhar ao seu redor e viu que pelo menos seis garotas estavam olhando para ele, incluindo Cho Chang que estava com um brilho de desejo muito visível em seus olhos. Ele rapidamente se dirigiu a Dumbledore, em uma tentativa desesperada de não ser atacado pelo grupo de jovens com hormônios em fúria .

"Vejo que as garotas ainda não desistiram de você, meu caro jovem. Olhe por este lado, este problema pelo qual nós passamos acaba quando nós nos casamos. E além do mais, amanha elas vão voltar ao normal, essas noites de Lua cheia tem um efeito muito poderoso nos hormônios femininos, principalmente quando um de nós está nas redondezas. Me lembre de fazer com que madame Pomfrey prepare um novo caldeirão de poção contra gravidez indesejada. Espero que os casais mais atrevidos estejam realmente preparados para as conseqüências de seus atos."- Dumbledore parecia estar lhe lembrando do fato que se Hermione estava planejando o que ele pensava que estava, deveria haver algum feitiço pra impedir a vinda, antecipada, de novos membros da família Potter ao mundo.

"O sr deve conhecer algum feitiço que tenha a mesma função não é ? Eu não sei o que a Mione está pretendendo, mas se eu estiver certo, eu vou precisar muito deste feitiço. "- disse Harry, vermelho como uma lagosta recém assada .

"Outra coisa que eu tenho que lembrar para acrescentar ao currículo de aulas 'especiais' com a Poppy... O feitiço é _Gravidare Prohibitoriu, _isso funciona por algumas horas, uma poção pode funcionar de dias a meses, depende muito da poção . Esse feitiço deve ser lançado em você Harry, alguma coisa no corpo das mulheres faz com que o feitiço não funcione nelas e por isso elas tomam as poções. Eu estou louco para ver seus filhos Harry, mas não antes de termos cuidado de Voldemort!" - Dumbledore estava adorando atazanar Harry, afinal, que jovem gostaria de escutar uma conversa destas quando, provavelmente, teria a sua primeira vez com a garota que ele ama?

Vendo que pelo menos ele sabia o feitiço que impediria a nova geração dos Potter de chegar mais cedo do que eles gostariam, Harry voltou sua atenção para o Salão, vendo seus amigos e o que eles estavam fazendo, implorando mentalmente para Hermione ser mais rápida pois varias garotas voltaram a olhar com olhos havidos para ele.

Harry pode notar que Ron e Lilá estavam em pleno amasso num dos cantos do Salão, as mãos de Ron fazendo coisas debaixo da saia de Lilá indicavam que aquilo não acabaria só naquilo. Gina e Luna estavam conversando amigavelmente num dos cantos enquanto Neville era abordado pro duas garotas da Lufa-Lufa . Por um instante Harry pode jurar que viu Gina soltando fumaça de raiva ao ver como as meninas estava falando com Neville, mas isto logo passou ao ver que Neville foi gentil e rapidamente dispensou as meninas de modo educado e sem ferir seus sentimentos.

"Nossa! Elas estão até com um olhar sonhador! Neville melhorou muito mesmo!"-pensou Harry, orgulhoso do avanço do amigo.

Harry voltou a olhar para as duas jovens garotas e viu que Luna não parecia muito feliz, até que....

PLAFH! Um tapa estrondoso rugiu pelo Salão Principal. O que causou o estrondo foi o inicio de uma pequena batalha que estava acontecendo num dos cantos do Salão, por acaso o mesmo onde Ron e Lilá estavam quase fazendo sexo na frente de todos.

A briga, por incrível que pareça, não era entre Ron e Lilá, mas sim entre Lilá, Sarah e Samantha .As três garotas estavam brigando e rasgando os vestidos umas das outras e o pobre Ron estava com tanto medo que estava se encolhendo num canto da parede.

"SUA VAGABUNDA!"

"COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME CHAMAR DISSO QUANDO VOCÊS ESTÃO QUASE TRANSANDO AQUI NO MEIO DO SALÃO PRINCIPAL?!"

"VOCÊ ESTÁ COM CIÚMES POR QUE O RON ESTÁ COMIGO AGORA!"

"ELE SEMPRE GOSTOU MAIS DE MIM!"

"EU FUI A PRIMEIRA GAROTA DELE, EU SOU ESPECIAL PRA ELE!"

E com comentários como estes, mais tapas e xingamentos entrelaçados a estes, não era para menos que Ron Weasley estava totalmente atemorizado .Sua vida sexual estava sendo contada para todo o Salão e, obviamente, acabaria chegando aos ouvidos de sua mãe, que provavelmente acabaria matando ele.

Aquele era o momento ideal para uma retirada estratégica, pensou Harry, pois todo o salão estava concentrando sua atenção na infeliz batalha hormonal num dos cantos da festa de Dia das Bruxas.

Quando Hermione, que parecia ter uma vez mais lido a mente dele, se aproximou rapidamente, eles se retiraram do Salão, sem serem vistos por ninguém.

Por mais acostumado que estivesse com os beijos e todo as curvas e maravilhas do corpo de Hermione, Harry estava mais nervoso do que nunca. Mesmo depois de ter dado inúmeros orgasmos a sua amada e ter recebido outros inúmeros dela, ele não podia e nem conseguia esconder a sua apreensão, pois ele não queria que Hermione sentisse dor, mesmo que esta dor fosse leve ou momentânea. Hermione havia lhe explicado que ela tinha uma barreira natural em seu corpo e que esta iria ser rompida no instante que seus corpos se unissem por completo e isto, com certeza, estava deixando ele louco de medo .

AGORA A COISA PEGA FOGO .A PRIMEIRISSIMA VEZ DO CASAL MAIS AMADO DE TODOS,_Harry & Hermione. _MEUS QUERIDOS LEITORES MENORES DE 18 ANOS, FAÇAM O FAVOR DE PARTIREM PARA O PROXIMO CAPITULO, POIS ISTO NÃO É RECOMENDADO PARA SUAS JOVENS MENTES. O MESMO SE APLICA À AQUELES QUE ACHAM QUE ELES SÃO JOVENS DEMAIS OU NÃO ACEITAM A IDEIA DE DUAS PESSOAS QUE SE AMAM FAÇAM SEXO, PRINCIPALEMTE EM UMA FANFIC DE **_Harry Potter_**. ESTE NÃO É O PRIMEIRO, NEM O ULTIMO, MOMENTO NC-17 DESTA FIC E PORTANTO SE ALGUEM TIVER ALGUM PROBLEMA COM ISSO, EU RECOMENDO QUE LEIA OUTRA FIC. CHEGA DE PAPO!

Hermione os estava levando a uma parte remota do castelo, onde raramente alguém ia, pois a maioria dos alunos morria de medo das redondezas do sétimo andar, pois era contado que ali era a morada de espíritos que gostavam de plantar peças nos poucos que acabavam por passar por ali, geralmente perdidos nos seus primeiros dias em Hogwarts.

Mas Hermione sabia melhor do que ninguém, o que estava 'perturbando' aquela área pois se alguém ousasse ler Hogwarts - Uma Historia tantas vezes como ela, teria descoberto uma sala especial, uma sala onde grandes feitiços e grandes rituais podiam ser feitos. Assim como também, por causa que poucos a conheciam, servia como ótimo local secreto para amantes.

Aquele local servira como local secreto para alguns dos casais mais ilustres de Hogwarts, incluindo Lily e James Potter. Aquele seria o local onde ela se entregaria pra Harry pela primeira vez e provavelmente onde eles sempre fariam amor enquanto esperando por ter um local próprio para eles e seu amor infinito .

A sala estava especialmente preparada para um jantar intimo entre um casal apaixonado . Um jantar a luz de velas, para dois amantes especiais em sua noite especial. Hermione sentindo o choque que Harry estava sentindo ao ver a cena, levou-o até a mesa e o fez se sentar. Percebendo que os papeis estavam prestes a serem trocados, este se levantou agilmente e se posicionou atrás da cadeira de sua amada, demonstrando uma vez mais seu cavalheirismo .

"Desculpe querida, apenas a emoção do momento que me fez ficar um tanto embasbacado ." - desculpou-se Harry.

"Eu sei, meu amor, eu demorei um tempo conjurando e preparando este momento para nós, eu quero que tudo seja especial, muito especial."- os olhos de Hermione brilhavam em paixão e amor.

Logo o casal estava se deliciando com um cardápio de reis, lagosta e outros frutos do mar, saladas e pastas leves. Uma vez deliciados com a perícia culinária dos elfos-domésticos, o casal se dirigiu para uma aconchegante sofá que estava a espera de ambos.

"Tudo estava delicioso, meu amor, acredito que você tenha conhecido estas delicias durante suas viagens com seus pais."

"A culinária francesa é fabulosa Harry, vou estudar e me tornar uma excelente cozinheira, para poder cozinhar só para você, por um tempo é claro .....Quantos filhos você quer ter? Eu espero pelo menos uns quatro ...." - Um brilho divertido estava em seus olhos.

"QUATRO?!?!"

"E ainda estou achando pouco ...."

"Erh...... Eu também quero muitos filhos Mione, mas imaginei que você ficaria satisfeita com dois ou três...." - Harry estava realmente surpreso .

"Eu fui criada como filha única meu amor, o que eu mais senti falta quando criança foi a de mais irmãos e irmãs para compartilhar minhas dores e alegrias. Somente agora eu tenho uma irmãzinha, mas ainda vai demorar tempo demais para nos podermos conversar sobre assuntos mais sérios, como garotos, sexo e coisas de garotas. E eu provavelmente já vou ser mãe quando isto acontecer. Quero ter o maior numero de filhos que pudermos, portanto quatro é o mínimo hein!!" - Hermione estava sorrindo alegremente para um Harry muito estupefato .

"Quantos você desejar meu amor. Mas acredito que tenhamos que praticar bastante enquanto temos tempo, não é mesmo?" - Harry disse sedutoramente.

Aproveitando-se do suave som de violinos que estavam a cercá-los, eles voltaram a dançar, seus olhos totalmente focados uns nos outros, seus sentimentos em total sintonia e união .

Na mente de Hermione ela entoava uma antiga canção de poder, uma canção que existia dentro da alma dela desde tempos imemoriais, pois ela havia cantado aquela musica em outras vidas, a mesma que ela sempre cantava ao se entregar para seu único e eterno amado .

Na mente de Harry, sonhos e desejos irrompiam em alegria e esperança, pois seu amor por Hermione alcançava novos picos a cada segundo, o som dos violinos esquecidos, o vago som de uma linda canção sendo entoada pela magnífica voz de Hermione sendo carregado pelo seu desejo e amor infindáveis.

Um simples e delicioso beijo foi trocado, um beijo que não era apenas um beijo, mas sim o inicio do momento mais especial da vida de dois amantes.

O beijo inicial acarretou em muitos e mais acalorados. A paixão e o amor de ambos os impulsionando para o mais intimo dos momentos de um casal. Harry a carregou em seus braços até a , convenientemente, recém conjurada cama, colocando-se ao lado de sua amada, acariciando seus belos e longos cabelos castanhos, o prendedor de rubis perdido em algum lugar da sala .

"Eu venho sonhando com isso desde o dia em que eu notei o quanto lhe amava Mione."

"E eu desde o dia em que conheci você no Trem de Hogwarts." - brincou Hermione (exagerada ...)

"Perdão por não ter percebido antes meu amor, minha vida teria sido muito mais agradável se eu tivesse percebido antes. Estaríamos juntos a muito mais tempo e certos fiascos nunca teriam ocorrido ...."

"Isso não importa agora" - Hermione o calou com um beijo, despindo Harry de sua camisa, enquanto este tentava fazer o mesmo com o vestido de Hermione, que estava achando muito engraçado a tentativa sofrível de seu amado, o nervosismo de Harry muito aparente.

Logo Hermione estava usando apenas sua lingerie, um conjunto de seda branco, demonstrando sua pureza e a do momento a tanto esperado . Os olhos de Harry mal podiam conceber tamanha beleza pois mesmo já havendo visto sua amada com a roupa designada por Deus, a visão dela, tão pura e prestes a se entregar a ele era demais para a sua mente.

Hermione notou a 'alegria' de Harry através de suas, agora muito apertadas, calças. O pênis de Harry estava formando uma tenda vigorosa e Hermione veio a se lembrar de uma conversa que tivera com sua mãe e o eu esta havia lhe dito:

__

"Por mais estranho que pareça, um dos maiores fetiches de um jovem não é ver garotas nuas, mas sim vê-las usando lingerie. Eles ficam loucos! O mistério, a proximidade de ter o seu maior desejo tão perto e ainda assim coberto por pedaços de roupa os leva à completa loucura!"- embora o momento tenha sido muito embaraçoso, agora ela se alegrava de ser muito aberta com sua mãe. Se bem que se ela soubesse que este particular par de lingerie havia sido adquirido com o propósito de seduzir um certo garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros, ela não teria comentado tal coisa a sua filha .

Notando que Harry iria passar um longo tempo 'apenas' admirando o seu corpo, Hermione voltou a beijá-lo com grande vigor e começou a libertá-lo de suas calças, o que Harry viria a agradecer logo logo, pois começava a ficar dolorosa, a prisão de seda que estava usando .

Uma vez mais as mãos dos dois inexperientes amantes viajavam pelos seus corpos e por mais que estes já conhecessem os pontos mais sensíveis e sensuais um do outro, a ansiedade pelo momento tão especial continuava a pressionar os jovens amantes.

Hermione libertara Harry de suas calças e agora era Harry quem estava prestes a uma vez mais ver sua amada como esta viera à esta existência . Com carinho infindável, Harry retirou seu sutiã e acariciou a pele tenra e branca dos seios de sua amada, plantando um beijo suave sobre seus já excitado mamilo, provocando um já familiar gemido de prazer da bela jovem. Após minutos excitando os seios de Hermione, demonstrando uma vez mais um certo dom natural com sua já experiente língua ele começou a se encaminhar para seu destino final, seu maior desejo e o mais intimo lugar de prazer.

Hermione estava uma vez mais às portas do paraíso sexual, seu amante uma vez mais a levando rapidamente às alturas de sua excitação . Demonstrando sua total felicidade com os carinhos de seu amado, ela começou a acariciar seus longos e rebeldes cabelos negros, implorando para que este chegasse mais rápido ao seu destino .

Logo que alcançou a já mais que molhada peça de vestimenta, ele começou a atiçar sua amada ainda mais, demorando o mais que podia para retirar a ultima fronteira para o prazer de ambos. Demonstrando grande controle (nem mesmo ele estava acreditando no quanto estava se contendo ...) , ele continuou a retirar a calcinha de sua amada, lentamente, tão lentamente que Hermione estava prestes a rasgá-la de tanto tesão que estava sentindo, toda a ansiedade pelo toque de seu namorado inflando toda a sua paixão a um patamar nunca antes alcançado .Para cada centímetro que Harry abaixava a peça de roupa, ele depositava um beijo na área púbica muito sensível de Hermione, enlouquecendo Hermione como ele nunca fizera antes, mesmo durante as intermináveis explorações sensuais que ambos compartilharam desde que começaram sua viagem de descobertas prazerosas.

Já sentindo as primeiras contrações de um poderoso orgasmo se aproximando, Hermione começou a movimentar sua pélvis, ampliando o próprio prazer e expondo a Harry o aroma de sua excitação, fazendo com que Harry começasse a perder o já pouco controle que lhe restara .

Sua mente e seus hormônios em fogo, Harry abandonou por completo sua tentativa de estender ao máximo as preliminares, pois ele puxou a calcinha de Hermione pelas macias pernas desta com um pouco de brutalidade, o que serviu para fazer com que a jovem sentisse um arrepio, pois seu amado demonstrava que o único ser do planeta que poderia fazer com que ele perdesse o controle era ela .

Com a visão que lhe aparecia em sonhos diante de si, Harry mergulhou para o poço de prazer de sua amada com a intenção de dar-lhe o máximo de prazer que pudesse. Hermione logo estava sentindo as fortes contrações de um orgasmo avassalador percorrendo todo o seu ser, o ataque de Harry tão intenso que ela não conseguira aquentar o impacto de sua língua e seus dedos acariciando-a de maneira tão sensual. Minutos depois, nos quais Harry permanecia acariciando sua namorada, beijando e chupando, apalpando e roçando contra sua pele, foi a vez de Hermione atacar seu amante com toda a paixão que somente uma mulher completamente apaixonada poderia demonstrar. Hermione acariciava e masturbava o mais que rijo membro de Harry, sua respiração cada vez mais rápida e forçada, o jovem batalhando para reter a inundação que estava prestes a irromper de si mesmo . Vendo e sentindo que seu amante estava prestes a se render às sensações que esta estava lhe dando, Hermione voltou uma vez mais a levá-lo a seus lábios, começando a fazer os movimentos que ela sabia que fariam com que Harry não suportasse a pressão de sua própria excitação .

Harry não poderia aquentar mais tempo, por mais que este tivesse tentado, e se vendo prestes ao seu orgasmo ele, com a maior demonstração de controle que Hermione jamais vira em sua vida, afastou sua namorada de si e com um olhar disse a esta onde ele queria chegar ao ápice do ato que ambos compartilhavam.

Hermione sabia e ansiava por este momento há muito e logo se posicionou na cama, abrindo as pernas o máximo que precisava para receber seu amante entre estas. Harry podia ver um quê de medo e insegurança em seus olhos, estes refletindo o mesmo sentimento que este sentia .

"Podemos parar no momento que você quiser meu amor, eu compreendo se você-"

"Chegamos ao momento sem retorno Harry. Não quero parar, esperei demais por este momento e não vou parar ate ter você dentro de mim, até ser uma com você, unindo nossos corpos e nossas almas como uma, _Anima Unione_, Una com o único ser que jamais vai compartilhar estas sensações comigo durante toda a eternidade." - lagrimas saiam de seus belos olhos, seu amor e paixão queimando em seu olhar.

Com mais esta demonstração de confiança plena e infindável, Harry posicionou-se diante do corpo excitado de sua amante, colocando seu membro às portas do sexo excitado e úmido de sua amada . Com um ultimo olhar, um ultimo beijo apaixonado e um único movimento súbito, Harry se tornava um com Hermione pela primeira vez.

A dor era superada pelo amor e paixão . O sentimento de complementação, de união eram totais. Seus olhos fixados nos de seu amante eterno .Pouco notaram quando uma poderosa energia dourada formou runas de varias castas e povos, élficas, nórdicas, e de povos perdidos. Kanjis e símbolos arábicos também acompanhavam os muitos símbolos de poder para formarem uma poderosa união, tão poderosa que jamais poderia ser rompida, pois esta unia não somente duas almas, mas reunia uma vez mais duas metades de um todo . O feitiço que Hermione planejara era um ritual de extremo poder, que só poderia ser feito em um dia que fosse de grande importância para uma destas duas metades. Harry não se importava com mais nada naquele momento de felicidade total, mas quinze anos antes seus pais morriam para protegê-lo do ódio que é Lorde Voldemort.

"Com minha alma eu me uno a você, meu amor eterno .Me torno Una com o homem que escolhi para mim e perante a Existência me torno Una com a metade que procurava ." - disse Hermione seus olhos fixos nos de Harry.

"Com minha alma eu me uno a você, minha cara metade. Me torno Uno com a mulher que escolhi para mim e perante a Existência me torno Uno com o meu amor eterno a quem já considero como minha para todo o sempre."- sorria Harry para sua amada .

Os jovens amantes notando que o corpo inexperiente de Hermione havia se adaptado ao membro de Harry, começou a se movimentar em uníssono, em sincronia perfeita, suas almas se regojizando do prazer e da paixão extrema que ambos compartilhavam com tamanha força que ambos sentiam que estavam prestes a entrar em combustão . A energia que ambos emanavam continuava a crescer, assim como a cadencia dos movimentos e do encontro no ponto de paixão dos dois jovens. Harry estava cada vez mais delirante de prazer e logo seus lábios buscavam o de sua amante, capturando estes num beijo de tamanha força que ambos vieram a sangrar. Hermione devolveu a sensação de prazer e dor, suas unhas aranhando as costas de seu amado quando este uma vez mais tocava um certo ponto de especial poder sexual nas paredes internas de seu sexo com o seu membro que parecia-lhe cada vez maior e mais excitado. Quando seus lábio se separaram, apenas pela necessidade de respiração que estes gostariam que não fosse tão necessária assim, os lábios de Harry buscaram os negligenciados mamilos de Hermione e os mordeu com leveza, no mesmo instante que usava um pouco mais de força quando voltava a introduzir seu membro em sua namorada . A sensação foi tamanha que Hermione teve um mini orgasmo na mesma hora, suas costas se arquearam com tanta energia que Harry a penetrou ainda mais, suas sensações de prazer sendo multiplicadas mais ainda.

Ambos os amantes continuaram a se elevar cada vez mais, mudando de posição varias vezes e explorando ao máximo a nova intimidade, a excitação de ambos era tamanha que Harry mal notou quando teve seu primeiro orgasmo dentro de sua amada e esta perdeu a conta de quantos orgasmos tivera com Harry dentro de si.

A união de ambos era tão forte e poderosa que seu ato de amor (e curiosidade) lhes dava energia para continuarem quase que indefinidamente (não funciona assim com nós meros mortais, mas eles são bruxos, e Arcanos pra deixar as coisas ainda mais interessantes).

Mas num certo ponto, onde ambos estavam em tal pico de amor e excitação que o ato culminou numa extrema liberação de energia e felicidade, devidamente vocalizada pelos jovens amantes.

"HARRYYYYY!!"

"HERMIONEEEE!!"

E quando isso ocorreu, as terras do castelo de Hogwarts tremeram brandamente, a Lua brilhou com um pouco mais de intensidade por alguns instantes e uma certa constelação canina pareceu incendiar-se no céu do norte. Um casal de amantes e amigos e mais um certo padrinho sorriam para o casal de jovens que acabavam de se abraçar com grande afeto e amor, sorrisos bestas em seus lábios e lagrimas de alegria e felicidade, totalmente saciados em sua paixão e curiosidade, e ainda sentindo que este era apenas o inicio desta nova aventura que ambos compartilhariam para todo o sempre.

Em seu gabinete, Dumbledore sorria para a foto de seus estudantes perdidos e limpava a lagrima de alegria que escapava de seus sábios olhos. Harry finalmente alcançara o máximo na evolução de seu poder, tornara-se um adulto e encontrara a mulher de sua vida .

O mundo, naquele instante, era perfeito .

FIM DA PARTE NC-17

O dia seguinte à grande festa de Dia das Bruxas foi memorável por vários motivos. Especialmente para Harry e Hermione, que após uma não tão breve e deliciosa repetição da noite anterior, retornaram ao salão principal de Hogwarts para tomar o café da manha e nem mesmo foram recebidos com as esperadas piadinhas por terem sumido .

De fato, poucos mesmo pareceram notar que estes não dormiram em seus respectivos dormitórios, junto de seus companheiros de casa .

A briga da noite passada pelo jovem Ronald Weasley entrara para a historia da escola como um dos mais embaraçantes e engraçados momentos de sua longa tradição de comedias sentimentais e momentos de total piração .Dumbledore estava começando a pensar se deveria ou não dar aos participantes da mesma uma tremenda punição ou um premio por aliviar as tensões que deixaram o castelo com tremenda apreensão nos últimos tempos.

O foco da briga estava no momento sentado, cercado por seus amigos masculinos, fugindo do jeito que podia dos olhares escarniosos dos sonserinos e dos críticos das outras casas e de seus colegas da Grifinória .

O casal de Arcanos seguiu então para perto de Ginevra ( o nome verdadeiro de Gina), pouco se importando com os olhares invejosos de algumas poucas pessoas que ainda se imaginavam quebrando a união do casal.

"Ron não se machucou muito ontem não foi?" - perguntou Harry, olhando preocupado para o amigo que parecia ainda em estado de choque por ter sua vida sexual exposta a todos no castelo, aos berros diga-se de passagem .

"Que nada .Apenas o seu ego que foi totalmente destroçado .As meninas por outro lado . A coisa ficou realmente feia quando Lilá sacou sua varinha e as maldições começaram a voar pra todos os lados. Pouco depois de Dumbledore terminar a briga, onde as três estavam devidamente seminuas e com inúmeras maldições em seus corpos ( pobre Samantha, a menos experiente foi a que mais sofreu) foram levadas pra ala hospitalar, Ron teve que ser levado para uma ala separada, se recusou a ficar perto delas. Elas o matariam."- riu Gina da desgraça do próprio irmão .

"Bem....foi merecido não? Agora ele aprende a não ficar brincando com os corações de tantas garotas." - disse Hermione sem piedade alguma, achando muito engraçado o estado de choque do amigo .

"E bem que ele poderia tirar um certo empecilho do meu caminho ." - sussurrou Gina corando um pouco .

"Que empecilho?"- notou Harry, com um sorrisinho que dizia que ele já sabia a resposta .

"Nada não!"- respondeu rapidamente, ainda mais vermelha que os próprios cabelos. "Vocês sumiram ontem a noite, o que aconteceu com vocês?"- mudou de assunto um tanto rápido demais.

Os amantes trocaram um sorriso confidencial e perguntaram se ela não poderia imaginar o que havia ocorrido .Os olhos de Gina nunca voltariam a ser os mesmo, pois quase saltaram de suas órbitas.

"QUER DIZER QUE?!VOCÊS REALMENTE TRAN......"

A frase foi devidamente interrompida quando Harry a acertou com um feitiço silenciador, terminando com uma grande audiência, pois todos se voltaram para os três grifinorios.

"Muito obrigado _Ginevra_ ."- disse Hermione, um tanto chateada, porem com um sorriso besta em seus lábios.

Após uns instantes onde Gina estava muito confusa pela sua súbita perda de voz, ela voltou a olhar pro casal e do melhor jeito que pode (com vários gestos obscenos e impróprios) jurou que iria amaldiçoar os dois se estes não retirassem o feitiço .

"Só depois que você prometer que não vai espalhar a historia, pois se o fizer eu vou dar um jeito de lhe amaldiçoar permanentemente...."

Claro que Ginja concordou, mas ainda restava um certo desafio em seu olhar. Ninguém brinca com a jovem Weasley e se livra assim tão facilmente, se bem que se meter com Harry e/ou Hermione era perigoso demais....

"Seus dois safados! Eu podia esperar isso de você Harry, mas Hermione! Eu nunca acreditaria se você não me dissesse em pessoa! Pensei que só quando cassassem..."

"Pra que esperar e adiar o inevitável? E alem do mais....já estamos casados em espírito mesmo. Só faltam as formalidades terrenas agora, mas isto vai ser resolvido um dia (em breve, muito em breve) ." - disse Harry, fingindo-se um tanto machucado pelas palavras de Gina, mas já se preparando para fazer o pedido oficial aos pais de sua amante.

O dia foi bastante calmo, sendo um domingo muito frio, mesmo com o Sol que ainda aparecia nos céus da Escócia .

Ron permaneceu em seu estado catatônico durante mais alguns dias, pois quando as garotas saíram da ala hospitalar, havia mais uma vez um certo ar de guerra hormonal onde quer que as três viessem a se cruzar. De algum modo ( uma outra vitima da jovem caçadora de garotos virgens), vazou a historia que a primeira amante de Ron tinha sido um certa Ogden, o que resultara em um quase novo embate entre as três, pois ao som de muitos suspiros de vários garotos, que pareciam se lembrar dos carinhos da infame jovem da famosa familia, as três encurralaram Ron em uma sala e aos gritos retiraram as respostas que queriam deste.

"É VERDADE QUE VOCÊ TRANSOU COM AQUELA PIRANHA?ATÉ UM DOS MEUS TIOS JÁ TEVE UM CASO COM AQUELA VAGABUNDA!" - berrou Lilá, tremendo de fúria .

"COMO VOCÊ PODE ME DIZER QUE EU FUI A PRIMEIRA? SEU CACHORRO!"- Samantha gritava se lembrando da sua primeira vez com o jovem.

"AINDA BEM QUE EU NUNCA CEDI ÀS SUAS TENTIVAS, SEU IMBECIL!!"- Sara agradecia a suas estrelas guardiãs por nunca ter cedido aos encantos do ruivo, embora ela quase tenha cedido varias vezes.

Ron somente conseguiu responder que após varias seções de agarramentos com algumas garotas, que ele não nomeou, e um ou dois beijinhos de Mia Ogden ( e certas insinuações bem descaradas), esta o jogara num certo quartinho de vassouras da Geminialidades Weasley e ali mesmo lhe deu a primeiríssima experiência oral dele, resultando em sexo no dia seguinte. Como ele poderia agüentar?

As garotas, juntando o resto de dignidade que lhes restara, esbofetearam a cara cheia de pintinhas dele e juraram que se dependesse delas ele nunca mais encostaria as mãos em outra jovem na escola .

Claro que o rosto mais que inchado de tantos tapas gerou mais momentos hilariantes para a população de Hogwarts e Ron praticamente jurou celibato, ou pelo menos, resistiria ate que conseguisse voltar a sentir suas bochechas, estas parecendo duas bolas de futebol, o que foi sugerido por Dino Thomas, quase lhe rendendo um olho roxo de Ron, ainda em estado de raiva pelo ocorrido .

Novembro correu de modo bastante a contento para varias pessoas no castelo de Hogwarts. O ultimo mês com algum Sol, mesmo que pouco, foi regido pela concorridíssima Copa de Quadribol Inter Casas. Uma vez que Harry não havia retornado ao seu posto de apanhador, o time da Grifinória esperava resolver sua falta de um Apanhador experiente com seu poderio de marcar gols. Gina e Katie faziam uma soberba dupla de artilheiras, o novato William do terceiro ano mal conseguia acompanhar, embora tivesse seus bons momentos. Os dois novos batedores davam pro gasto e, pelo menos, não acertavam seus próprios jogadores. A novíssima apanhadora da Grifinória, uma menina do segundo ano de nome Bianca Stern, seguindo os conselhos do seu treinador, i.e. O Menino-que-Sobreveiveu, estava começando a dar trabalho pros seus adversários mais experientes como Cho Chang e Draco Malfoy, que foi surpreendentemente derrotado pela menina após um fantástico mergulho de mais de trinta metros. Uma humilhação total para a Sonserina que foi arrasada por mais de cem pontos de vantagem, pois Ron, mesmo com seu problema de confiança um tanto resolvido, ainda amargurava certas pressões hormonais e a falta de um de seus passa tempos prediletos o estava desconcentrando .

As aulas do DA/AD estavam cada vez mais puxadas e as aulas de animagia chegaram ao seu ápice com vários jovens começando a se transformar com maior facilidade. Dumbledore foi praticamente obrigado por MacGonagall a exigir do Ministério da Magia uma pilha imensa de formulários para registrar a nova geração de Animagos, feito inédito nos últimos séculos, graças ao medo e falta de visão para com o treinamento nesta arte quase perdida .

O que mais evoluiu foi sem duvida a aula de Duelos, ministrada pela professora Artas, principalmente quando ocorriam duelos entres os alunos. Chegara a hora de ver o desenvolvimento dos mesmos e nada melhor que uma demonstração de força para dar um tanto de medo aos jovens que eram estúpidos o bastante para tentarem ser Comensais da Morte.

"Vamos ver se vocês prestaram atenção nos últimos tempos. Hoje vamos fazer alguns duelos, entre as casas. Não se preocupem, a perda da varinha significa derrota imediata, para os alunos abaixo do quinto ano .Acima deste, somente se o adversário for desabilitado ou desistir. Vamos começar pelos alunos mais novos. Podem ir pegando o nome de seus adversário ali no cálice e não, ele não vai lhes forçar a duelar, porem seria muito bom se todos aceitassem seus desafiantes. Boa sorte!"

Logo os embates se iniciaram, o som de magias sendo usadas por todos os alunos abaixo do quinto ano era ensurdecedor, assim como a comemoração dos vitoriosos e de suas casas. Logo os duelos mais inocentes terminaram com um resultado bastante interessante. O vencedor do primeiro ano foi uma menina Sonserina de nome Joan Smythe, que derrotou um menino da Grifinória, o surpreendente foi que ambos se cumprimentaram ao termino do embate e coraram horrores, o que levantou certas suspeitas de um certo grupo mais velho de alunos. O vencedor do segundo ano foi um menino da Lufa-Lufa que venceu um outro jovem da Corvinal. Os terceiro anistas sofreram um interessante empate quando os duelistas perderam as varinhas e resolveram ver se os lábios de ambos podiam fazer um duelo mais interessante. Claro que isto lhes rendeu um bela detenção e alguns pontos a menos para a Grifinória e a Corvinal. Os quarto anistas viram Denis Creevey vencer seu duelo e ainda sapecar um beijo em seu desejo amoroso, Sabrina, que ficou corada por uns instantes, antes de começar a caçar o garoto com sua varinha recém recuperada tentando amaldiçoá-lo da pior maneira possível.

Finalmente as disputas das classes mais avançadas iriam começar e o mais que aguardado duelo entre Gina e Luna teria uma chance de ser concretizado, pois as amigas vinham demonstrando um fantástico nível de combate bruxo .

As regras mudaram um pouco e agora até mesmo um pouco de combate físico era valido, para aqueles que topassem partir para o pau.

Após inúmeros feitiços e azarações, apenas duas duelistas restavam e a batalha final entre a Corvinal e a Grifinória teria seu inicio .

"_ESTUPEFAÇA_!"

"_PREATER_!"

Os feitiços se chocaram com tanta força que os alunos que estavam mais próximos do ponto de encontro foram jogados para trás, a força mágica ainda ressoando como um gongo pela grande e espaçosa sala .As duas jovens ficaram se olhando, não acreditando que elas tivessem feito aquilo, pois o feitiço recém ensinado por Harry no DA/AD era do mesmo nível do 'Estupefaça', mas criado para atacar mais alvos, numa área maior. Potencia contra qualidade. Um duelo de excelente nível.

"_Luminus_!"

"_Tenebrus_!"

Uma vez mais os ataques se anularam, demonstrando grande conhecimento e capacidade. As jovens então voltaram a lançar vários feitiços, tentando vencer a outra, ora usando mais força, ora um feitiço de nível superior, porem o nível era similar demais para haver uma vencedora .

Gina perdeu a paciência e o famoso temperamento Weasley veio a tona quando ela convocou uma espada de uma das paredes da sala, deixando a turma de alunos um tanto assustada, pois este era o primeiro duelo físico que ocorreria, se Luna aceitasse o desafio .

Luna, perdendo completamente seu ar sonhador, convocou sua própria espada e se posicionou para se defender.

Apesar das espadas serem devidamente enfeitiçadas para não serem fatais, a dor de sentir seu impacto ainda era bem real, um pequeno incentivo para fazer com que os alunos não se descuidassem. Gina teve seu primeiro movimento, atacando com um corte na diagonal, esperando poder usar isto para distrair Luna e poder atacá-la com um chute com a perna esquerda, porem Luna se adiantou e após esquivar-se do ataque, com uma estocada direcionada para o braço esquerdo, quase acertou Gina que acabava de retomar sua postura de defesa, o que lhe dera tempo para esquivar do ataque que lhe faria perder o combate.

Ambas as garotas estavam mais uma vez se olhando com aquele olhar que demonstrava tanto amizade quanto competitividade, um olhar que ambas estavam agora acostumadas a cruzar. Luna partiu para o ataque, uma estocada mirando o peito de Gina, que rapidamente, colocou-se de lado e ao girar a espada, acertou Luna em sua nuca, fazendo-a cambalear, tonta, com o impacto da lamina, se a espada não estivesse enfeitiçada, Luna teria sido decepada com o golpe fulminante realizado pela ruiva .

Ainda que estivesse tonta pelo choque, e pelo susto, Luna girou o corpo sobre seu próprio eixo de equilíbrio e detonou um golpe pouco abaixo dos seios de sua adversária, o que resultou em momentânea perda de fôlego por parte desta, e talvez umas costelas quebradas.

Agora todo o Salão estava torcendo fervorosamente por uma das lutadoras, até mesmo os Arcanos estavam surpresos com a habilidade e resistência destas duas jovens.

"Wow! Nunca pensei que elas poderiam lutar tão bem! Você tem realmente um dom para ser professor Harry." - Luniria estava realmente encantada com o show que duas de suas melhores alunas estavam dando .

"Também estou surpreso . Sabia que ambas eram muito boas, mas não a esse nível. Mas acredito que já deve estar ficando um tanto difícil para elas, este ultimo golpe foi doloroso para ambas."

"Sim, o próximo golpe vai ser o final. Aquela que tiver a maior força de vontade vai ser a vencedora ."- Hermione disse sem retirar os olhos do embate.

Os olhos estavam centrados apenas em seus respectivos alvos, suas mentes centradas, cada uma em sua própria determinação de vencer, cada uma com um motivo especial.

__

"Não posso perder dela! Pelo meu orgulho, por todo o treinamento que eu fiz, por ele..."

"Tenho que provar que tenho valor! Tenho que mostrar a ele que sou a única pessoa para ele!"

E num instante as laminas voltaram a se chocar com tremenda força, pois num momento de concentração total, as jovens canalizaram sua própria magia através das laminas e agora este embate voltara a ser bruxo .

"Prestem muita atenção agora! Isto é uma luta de alto nível! Inconscientemente elas canalizaram sua magia pelas laminas! Fantástico! Vai vencer quem tiver a maior força de vontade!"- disse a profª Artas cheia de empolgação .

Além das faíscas de energia que estava jorrando do ponto de encontro das laminas, faíscas podia ser vistas saindo dos olhos das duas garotas.

"Você não vai vencer!"

"Esta vitória é minha!"

E com um grito final, uma explosão de luz emanou, cegando a todos no salão por meros instantes. Aturdidos pela luz, todos ainda se perguntavam quem havia vencido o esplendido combate.

As espadas haviam sido vaporizadas pela energia de ambas as jovens, que se encontravam abraçadas, de joelhos, no tablado principal. Uma surpresa deliciosa, pois as duas haviam encontrado um novo entendimento em meio ao combate, sua amizade que era tão forte, ainda mais poderosa agora .

"Empate! Maravilhoso! Cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória e para a Corvinal pela fantástica demonstração de poder e habilidade!"

E todos aplaudiram efusivamente a dupla de lutadoras que haviam encantado a todos de maneira tão explosiva, por assim dizer.

Elas estavam um tanto esgotadas e com a ajuda de seus amigos foram postas lado a lado para descansar e assistir aos novos embates que logo voltariam a ocorrer, pois agora, graças ao combate de ambas o tempo tornara-se por demais curto e os embates ocorreriam simultaneamente e entre os alunos do sexto e sétimo anos.

Rápidos foram aqueles duelos. Muitos esperavam que os alunos mais avançados tivessem uma vantagem insuperável, mas acabaram vendo combates bastante nivelados e a vitória de vários alunos do sexto ano sobre os alunos mais experientes. Nenhuma surpresa que estes vencedores improváveis fossem aqueles que faziam carga ainda maior com o DA/AD. Harry fora simplesmente proibido de competir. A profª Artas disse que por causa do seu treinamento especial, ele era por demais avançado e que este seria o desafiante especial do vencedor/a no final da aula .

Um motivo a mais para se esforçar! Muitas garotas viram ali a chance de derrotar Hermione e tentar conquistar Harry. Alguns garotos viram a chance de derrotar o queridinho dos professores e mostrar a beldade da Grifinória que ela merecia um namorado melhor. Ou ainda, uma chance de demonstrar que os puro-sangue eram melhores que os meio-sangue e os nascidos trouxas e mostrar que a causa do Lorde das Trevas era a única a ser seguida .

Todas os desafiantes se empenharam ao máximo . Garotos e garotas lutando para provarem a si mesmos, e aos outros em alguns casos, do que eles eram capazes. O grupo de sonserinos foi, estranhamente bem, uma vez que eles eram um dos mais atrasados durante as aulas. Harry e Luniria viram ali a célula de Comensais juniores e já planejavam mentalmente como destroçá-los de modo tão poderoso, porem se contendo para não demonstrar sua total capacidade, de modo a tê-los como exemplo .

Como já citado, os alunos do DA?AD davam um show aparte e entre eles Neville era um caso especial. Nem lembrava ser aquele garoto tão desastrado que todos estavam tão acostumados a ver andando pelos corredores da escola, pois seu ar de confiança era contagiante e isto era um tanto desconcertante para aqueles que ainda o viam como sendo apenas um cara sem sorte.

Ele demonstrou toda sua capacidade ao derrotar magistralmente seus três desafiantes da Sonserina, todos eles do sétimo ano, nenhum deles um espião para a Ordem e, portanto, um provável Comensal em treinamento .

Dino e Simas perderam seus duelos, se bem que foi por que eles prestaram mais atenção aos atributos físicos de suas desafiantes do que pro falta de preparo ( Mádi Blocklehurst mostrou um pouco mais de decote e levantou sua saia brevemente o que fez com que Dino perdesse as estribeiras - e sua varinha - e Ana Abbott, literalmente, enfeitiçou Simas com um feitiço muito interessante, pois este podia ver, ou imaginava ver, a sua oponente nua, acabou sendo estupefado )

Muitas garotas estavam usando feitiços semelhantes, menos as sonserinas, que preferiam usar maldiçoes mais pesadas. Os garotos não tinham muita chance com tais estratagemas...

Ron estava tremendo tanto quando duelou com Lilá que quando esta correu pra cima dele após perder a varinha, pronta para um ataque físico, este se encolheu e começou a gemer por perdão, a memória da dor ainda muito recente em sua memória e corpo .Todos ficaram um tanto chocados com a cena, mas Lilá se condoeu e , apenas, usou um feitiço para imobilizá-lo .

Hermione e uns poucos formavam um grupo aparte, um grupo que duelava pra valer, feitiços poderosos e variados, estratégias inteligentes. Neste grupo estavam a maioria dos Corvinais, uns poucos Sonserinos (os espiões), os Lufa-Lufa restantes e Hermione e Neville da Grifinória .

Logo até mesmo este grupo de especialistas veio a ter suas perdas, pois mesmo os garotos da Corvinal podem se render ao charme das garotas ( Teo Boot quase foi a nocaute quando Lilá lhe mostrou uma breve imagem de seu sutiã e Justino Finch-Fletchley perdeu o embate e, quase a namorada, ao babar feito um idiota quando Blaise Zabini usou a tática de Mádi ).

Os duelos com os futuros Comensais eram os mais violentos, os feitiços eram muito mais sombrios e os resultados muito mais grotescos, porem todos ainda estavam dentro das leis e do que era permitido, resultando em duelos legais e um monte de alunos que iriam passar um bom tempo na ala hospitalar.

Como todos os alunos estavam presentes aos duelos e todos os professores estavam lá para assistir também, não haviam grandes preocupações, embora os Aurores e agentes da Ordem que estavam usando capas de invisibilidade estavam prestando _muita_ atenção ao grupo de Sonserinos sobreviventes, pois estes não tinham ligação com a Ordem e eram grandes candidatos a passar alguns anos em Azkaban.

Quando as coisas começaram a apertar, os melhores duelistas foram sendo derrotados. Cho Chang perdeu num duelo apertadíssimo contra Katie Bell, que veio a perder de um outro aluno do sétimo ano, da Lufa-Lufa .este ultimo combatente da Casa dos Fies perdeu em combate contra o ultimo aluno do sétimo ano da Sonserina, e este foi desclassificado e quase mandado direto para Azkaban por usar um feitiço muito próximo do Cruciatus, porem de nível inferior, não que o aluno da Lufa-Lufa que gemia de dor estivesse se importando com isso .

Sobravam apenas quatro combatentes: Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Neville e Sarah Perks.

Sarah conseguiu lutar de igual pra igual com Neville mas este se provou melhor e a venceu após um duelo de mais de vinte minutos ( a esta ora os demais estavam famintos, pois eram mais de oito da noite).

Agora era pra valer, pois o ódio e a raiva entre os dois duelistas era palpável. Malfoy era metido e racista além de ser tremendamente preconceituoso ( ainda luto para entender como algumas garotas gostam deste inútil...ainda mais que ele é descrito nos livros como um dos caras mais sem graça que eu já li...bem, cada um com seu mal gosto). Hermione simbolizava tudo o que podia haver de melhor na humanidade. Compaixão, gentileza, amizade e amor. Por mais que ela quisesse salvar Malfoy, este não queria ser salvo .Aquele sorriso amarelo, cheio de malicia e maldade era prova suficiente do que ele realmente era .Talvez se ele fosse criado de maneira diferente, mas ele escolhera seu caminho e como Harry lhe dissera através de sua ligação mental, esta era a hora de usá-lo como exemplo, um exemplo do que aconteceria com aqueles que escolhessem o caminho do Lorde das Trevas.

Malfoy estava esperando por uma oportunidade de lutar contra a sangue-ruim ( e um monte de outros xingamentos que eu nunca vou atribuir a Hermione na minha fic) e destruí-la diante do maldito Potter. Se ele o fizesse conseguiria muitos favores do Lorde das Trevas, talvez até um casamento melhor do que com sua prometida Pansy (que era sua prima de segundo grau), a quem ele achava muito feia .Torturar e ferir a namorada de Potter seria uma bela forma de demonstrar a superioridade dos puro-sangue e a força daqueles que serviam ao Lorde das Trevas.

O feitiço inicial foi tremendamente violento, se Hermione tivesse sido atingida, provavelmente teria quebrado alguns ossos quando se chocasse com a parede. Ela retrucou com uma chuva de poderosos feitiços, que se não fosse pelo escudo erguido por Malfoy, este teria se transformado numa coisa que nunca seria reconhecido como um inseto, pois haviam algumas das maldiçoes prediletas dos jovens para amaldiçoar o 'Ferret-Boy' .

Os treinamentos dos Comensais deviam ser bem difíceis, pois ele conseguiu manter um duelo parcialmente nivelado por um bom tempo, porem, era bastante obvio que Hermione ganhava terreno a cada segundo, principalmente quando ela atacava fisicamente.

Nunca tendo recebido um treinamento 'bárbaro' dos trouxas, este não tinha defesas contra ataques físicos e sempre Hermione via uma brecha, Malfoy era obrigado a se defender como pudesse de um ataque físico direto ou indireto .Se ao menos o imbecil se empenhasse mais durante as partes mais físicas das aulas de DCAT....

Por mais que ele tentasse, Malfoy jamais conseguiria vencer a sangue-ruim e ele sabia disso, embora ele nunca fosse admitir nem mesmo para ele, pois os simples pensamento de ser inferior a uma sangue-ruim era um sacrilégio para ele. Só havia um ultimo recurso .ele teria que correr um risco de virar o alvo principal de Potter, pois se este feitiço a acertasse ela cairia por terra e também Potter uma vez que ela nunca poderia ter filhos. Era um feitiço extremamente cruel e até mesmo o encantamento devia ser feito como um sussurro, pois ele seria preso imediatamente se os outros escutassem. Anos passariam antes que se notassem os efeitos do feitiço, isso caso a desgraçada sobrevivesse a Guerra, não que ele acreditasse nisso, pois após a destruição de Potter ela seria lançada ao seu unido lugar, como uma serva aos desejos e vontades dos puro-sangue, isso se ela servisse para isso, se bem que com aquele corpo ....

Os hediondos pensamentos de malfoy podiam ser praticamente vistos no semblante frio e cruel dele. Luniria e Dumbledore (que acabara de se juntar aos dois Arcanos) tiveram que conter fisicamente Harry que iria matar malfoy na hora, aquele olhar monstruoso denunciava suas intenções.

Tanto o alerta de seu amado quando o seu instinto lhe preveniram do perigo que corria .Hermione, sem que ninguém além dos arcanos percebesse, lançou um escudo que era absurdamente poderoso . O mesmo tinha a capacidade de refletir qualquer coisa (menos as maldições Imperdoáveis) e , com um pouco de sorte, Malfoy sofreria de qualquer coisa que ele fosse estúpido o suficiente para lançar nela .

Com um ultimo sorriso sinistro, Malfoy lançou o feitiço que selaria seu próprio destino, pois este era um feitiço básico para todo Comensal, uma forma de manter a pureza dos puro-sangue, caso estes viessem a usar uma sangue-ruim para aliviar-se sexualmente. A explosão de luz alaranjada se dirigiu tão velozmente que Hermione não teve chance de se esquivar com perfeição, sendo atingida de raspão, porem isto foi suficiente para ativar o escudo refletor que ela usara . O ataque de Malfoy retornou a ele duas vezes mais forte, acertando-o em cheio, em sua região pubiana . O grito nada masculino irradiado pro este foi de tamanha comicidade que até mesmo seus companheiros riram desesperadamente dele. Seu ultimo pensamento antes de desmaiar por completo era o desejo de vingança, pois se ele e seus pais viessem a morrer ( por mais que ele nunca quisesse admitir a possibilidade), a nobre Casa dos Malfoy teria o seu fim, recebido pelas mãos de uma maldita sangue-ruim.

Dumbledore e Luniria mal reconheceram o feitiço e agradeceram aos céus a previdência de Hermione ser uma Arcana, pois somente a força de um Arcano poderia resistir plenamente a força daquela maldição, mesmo bruxos poderosos viriam a sofrer com tal força maligna . E eles agradeceram mais ainda o fato de Harry estar mais preocupado com sua namorada do que com a maldição em si, pois ambos sabiam que ele já estava muito próximo de matar Malfoy e aquela seria a gota d'água .

Após o infortúnio do 'príncipe dos sonserinos', e uns minutinhos para recuperar o fôlego, Hermione e Neville travaram um duelo de muita perícia e habilidade, que resultou na surpreendente derrota de Neville, pois muitos acreditaram que após a cansativa batalha contra Malfoy, nem mesmo Hermione teria energia suficiente. Mas a jovem demonstrou uma vez mais sua grande velocidade de pensamento e após desarmar Neville, conjurou duas adagas e investiu contra o surpreso jovem, que logo se viu com as afiadas laminas a milímetros de sua jugular. Uma pena, Neville acreditava que conseguiria ter alguma chance de combater hermione por mais tempo e vencer e encarar seu amigo e modelo Harry.

Hermione estava tão cansada após o embate que caiu nos braços de Harry e dormiu na hora, a força do feitiço para se proteger de Malfoy tinha lhe retirado mais energia do que ela prevera . Com isso os duelos vieram a ter um fim inesperado pois muitos esperavam ver Harry uma vez mais liberando sua perícia em combate.

Muito distante dali, uma criatura cheia de maldade dava pouca importância a tais fatos. Este se preocupava com o fortalecimento de seu próprio exercito, que aumentava a cada dia . No momento, ele ainda lamentava a perda de alguns de seus brinquedos prediletos, pois os Comensais não passavam disso, brinquedos para servir ao seu propósito pessoal de alcançar a imortalidade, que chegara às suas mãos por meios tão tenebrosos que sua forma humana, mesmo sendo esta cheia de maldade e trevas, teria sentido medo . Um simples ritual e sua alma se unia a de um demônio, um alto tenente do mundo dos demônios, mais do que qualquer outro mortal jamais conseguira . Após destruir o velho tolo e o moleque ele teria completa liberdade para dominar o mundo bruxo, e exterminar com os trouxas da face da Terra . Seus 'brinquedos' teriam seus postos de comando, mas aqueles que ousassem se sujar usando os imundos trouxas para seu próprio prazer seriam exterminados. Ninguém ousaria desobedecer sua noção de pureza bruxa .

Com a perda de seu 'brinquedo' predileto e mais leal, para não dizer o mais satisfatório sexualmente ( Bellatrix) , ele se divertiria 'apenas' torturando seus demais lacaios e todo e qualquer servo demônio que ousasse levantar a voz contra ele. Uma característica admirável, a vontade constante de trair seus superiores. Ele mesmo já planejava como subir de posto assim que tivesse uma chance.

"Meu Senhor!" - Lucius sempre fora um tanto afeminado, mas aquele tom de desespero em sua voz só aparecia quando ele o torturava, ou quando sua esposa o usava como o brinquedo sexual que todos os Comensais sabiam que ele era .

"O que você quer Lucius? Acredito que Narcissa já tenha tido sua cota de diversão nos últimos dias..." - desde a morte da irmã, e parceira de tortura, ela se tornara um tanto mais cruel em suas brincadeiras.

"Um Demônio acabou de chegar sem que nós fossemos avisados. Ele deseja falar com o senhor imediatamente!"

"Diga a ele para ir para o Grande Salão ."- provavelmente mais uma tentativa de tomar o seu lugar como o líder do exercito das Trevas. Se bem que suas idéias de genocídio e erradicação de impurezas trouxas eram contrarias com as idéias demoníacas de usar os humanos como comida e escravos multi-funções.

Mais uma chance de demonstrar por que ele era o Lorde das Trevas, mostrar o seu poder a seus servos era uma maneira de manter seu controle sobre estes. Seus servos demoníacos acreditavam somente na força e no medo, sem isso ele seria apenas mais um simples humano que conseguira u8nificar a própria alma à de um demônio e sobrevivera pra contar historia .

Voldemort caminhou lentamente até a gruta na tenebrosa caverna covil que eles chamavam de Grande Salão, esta era um antigo caldeirão de lava de um vulcão ativo que ele destruiu e passou a usar como seu novo quartel general e, de modo geral, portal para invocação de demônios.

Lá estava ele, um alto-demônio, um ser da mesma classe que ele, um guerreiro cheio de energias negativas, seus próprios dementadores se ajoelhavam diante dele, implorando para servi-lo, da mesma forma que o fizeram diante dele. Infiéis. Logo que ele destruísse o usurpador, ele destruiria alguns deles para reforçar sua 'amizade' com as criaturas Ao menos seus Comensais estava aterrorizados demais para chegar perto da criatura, coisa que agora era constante até mesmo em sua presença . Como ele gostava de se alimentar do total pavor que eles sentiam quando ele olhava para ele com seus olhos vermelho-sangue brilhante. O que ele podia fazer? Humanos apavorados são extremamente hilários.

"Eu o saúdo Lorde Voldemort, Havros Neyrth, da casta de Gruyrkas." - ele nunca se acostumaria com seu nome demoníaco .

"Quem é você e o que deseja diante do Lorde das Trevas?"

"Vim apenas para informar que seus serviços não tem sido de grande valor para a sua casta e _seu _Lorde está chateado com sua falta de evolução neste fronte, alem é claro do fato que sua opta de almas na ofegue atingida e você ainda prefere matar os humanos a mandá-los para nós."- ele disse num sorriso seco, cheio de malicia e traição .

"Eu não sirvo a ninguém alem de mim mesmo e o _meu _progenitor não tem direito algum sobre mim, como foi bem explicitado no contrato que fizemos. Como eu trato o lixo trouxa é problema meu. Este é meu domínio e de mais ninguém."

"Você ainda não domina nada além de um bando de humanos covardes e fracos e um pequeno exercito( uns 35000 demônios e outras criaturas malignas....pequeno ...). Você deve obediência a seus superiores!"

"Eu não tenho superiores! Eu sou Voldemort e sou invencível e imortal!" - Voldemort podia ver a fúria estampada nos olhos de seu adversário, queimando como o fogo do inferno, porem frio como a mais frias imensidões escuras das trevas.

"O lorde Supremo disse que eu poderia ter um novo domínio aqui neste reino assim que eu quisesse. Suas instalações me agradam bastante. Assim que matar você, vou poder me deliciar com suas servas e logo terei ainda mais escravas para me servirem". - Voldemort viu Narcissa tremer de total pavor, pois o demônio era maior que aquele tolo lacaio de Dumbledore, Hagrid, e provavelmente ela não sobreviveria nem mesmo a primeira seção com ele.

"Como você bem sabe, comente depois de me derrotar, se bem que isto é tremendamente improvável...." - Voldemort começou a rir insanamente e logo os dois demônios se posicionavam para lutar numa luta demoníaca de grandes proporções. As energias envolvidas eram tão malignas que tudo na área podia ser destruído . Logo todos os serviçais do Lorde das Trevas tinham se mandado para posições seguras e os dois demônios estavam lutando com as suas energias demoníacas no máximo, porem, Voldemort tinha a vantagem de ainda ter acesso a magia mortal e sua energia demoníaca a ampliava, tornando-a diferente, mais sombria e mortal.

"_GRAVURD SCRYUD!" - _O demônio não teve chance alguma de resistir. A mais aterradora magia das trevas que Voldemort jamais criara era capaz de destruir até mesmo o mais poderoso dos demônios e era sua carta especial contra os grandes Lordes do mundo demoníaco . Sua capacidade de pesquisar só podia ser superada por aquela maldita garota, a escolhida do maldito moleque. Pena que ela era sangue-ruim, ela seria uma aliada poderosa .

Após a destruição de mais um empecilho, ele rapidamente se apoderou de seu poder mágico, aproveitando para se fortalecer ainda mais. Infelizmente ele não podia fazer o mesmo com outros que não fossem de seu nível, correria o risco de se enfraquecer e seria uma vergonha fazer tal coisa, de qualquer maneira .

"Ah....delicioso esta leve refeição .....após perder outros seis como este idiota, seria de se esperar que eles fossem desistir....demônios idiotas!" - alem do fato de ele conseguir derrotar demônios mais poderosos que ele, e absorvê-los( eis o por que de seu poder crescer mais rapidamente do que os Lordes do mundo demoníaco podiam prever) ele ainda fazia experimentos tentando aumentar o poder e inteligência dos demônios que ele conseguia trazer do outro mundo, fortalecendo a eles e, assim, a si mesmo .

Os Comensais riram junto com seu Lorde e os demônios uma vez mais juraram fidelidade a seu senhor no mundo dos mortais.

As trevas se fortaleciam uma vez mais....

No Brasil, o Alto Conselho dos Arcanos se preparava para mais uma reunião de emergência . As invocações demoníacas tinham aumentado demais no ultimo ano e desde a descoberta do fato que Voldemort vendera a sua alma e tomara o poder demoníaco para si, os assuntos do ultimo dos Potter tornou-se ainda mais importante, pois mesmo que eles quisessem tirar Harry dos Dursley ( alguns queriam matar os infelizes pelo tratamento que estes infligiram a uma criança Arcana) os conselhos que eles seguiam vinham dos Alto-Elfos e estes tinham um contato maior com os Destinos do que eles e Harry veio a se tornar uma pessoa maravilhosa de qualquer maneira ...mas os Dursley pagariam de um jeito ou de outro...

"Vamos direto ao assunto . Hogwarts foi atacada e se Luniria não estivesse lá, talvez nem mesmo meu filho poderia cuidar de tudo de maneira a agradar às leis que nós seguimos. O jovem Harry foi bem treinado e teve uma atuação importante. Luniria informa que logo a jovem escolhida dele alcançara plenos poderes e a família dela deve ser protegida mais severamente, eles fazem parte de nossa família agora ." - quem disse isso foi ninguém mais ninguém menos que um dos chefes do Conselho Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, o pai de Albus Dumbledore.

"Sim, Albus sempre conseguiu seguir as leis, por mais que estas sejam um empecilho algumas vezes. Seludam está prestes a voltar. O mais poderoso de nós poderia dar um conselho mais apurado numa hora como esta . Quanto ao fato de Harry ter encontrado sua alma gêmea, como ele foi aderido a nosso ramo do clã, nós nos comprometemos a proteger a família da jovem." - Arthan Artas o mais velho dos Artas e Chefe Supremo do Alto Conselho .

"Tudo bem então . Com a vinda de Seludam, vamos discutir estes assuntos sobre a ultima tentativa de invasão . Ah sim, ia esquecendo, Juliana vai me dar um novo neto! Mal posso esperar!" - Gwert Nurka disse feliz a seus amigos.

"Ora Gwert, você já tem uns sete netos! Já deveria estar acostumado! Seludam esta demorando para me dar o seu primeiro filho ...pelo menos as irmãs dele já me deram Kaios e Fernanda . Duas da mais linda crianças que eu já vi!"

A conversa de avós amorosos poderia ter durado mais não fosse a chegada de Seludam.

"Vocês velhos tem muito tempo a perder com estas conversas sobre os próprios netos...espero envelhecer para poder fazer o mesmo!"- ele sorria para o próprio pai e seus vários amigos e mentores do conselho .

"Vou ser direto agora, quero partir imediatamente para Hogwarts. A família de Hermione corre perigo e parece que Voldemort não gosta de seguir as ordens dos Lordes demoníacos. Ele derrotou seis demônios enviados para usurpar o trono dele. O modo como ele faz isso ainda na ofegue descoberto, mas parece que ele consegue absorver a força e o poder dos seus inimigos. Obviamente, isso é muito perigoso . Harry está preparado, mas somente quando Hermione tomar a sua potencia total como Arcana ela conseguira libertar o verdadeiro poder de Harry. Se a família dela for perdida as coisas serão mais difíceis."

"Creio que a proteção dos Granger é a sua missão daqui pra frente. Explique a eles a posição deles nisto tudo e leve-os para Hogwarts. E vê se me dá logo um neto!"

Todos riram alegremente. Este é o espírito Arcano .A alegria deles vem da sua família e proteger a família é mais importante que qualquer coisa .

Harry acordou com um leve susto . Não era Voldemort, nem mesmo um sentimento de medo ou apreensão, mas sim, de alegria e felicidade. Seludam chegara a Hogwarts.

N/A: Finalmente....o quarto capitulo esta completo .... Não vou nem me dar o trabalho de tentar responder aos inúmeros(num foram tantos assim....) que vocês fieis leitores me mandaram e/ou reviews. Eu agradeço a todos, do fundo do coração . O quinto capitulo não deve demorar tanto .....espero (vejam por este lado, tem uma fic que eu adoro que eu to esperando a um ano e três meses para ler um novo capitulo ....eu só demorei _meros _ nove meses....)...até ! Não se esqueçam de apertar aquele botão ridículo e me dê um review!


	5. Nota do Autor

Olá! Eu sei que faz muito tempo que não escrevo um capitulo de Arcanu Spiritu e talz, mas tudo tem um motivo de ser, por mais doloroso que seja, não é mesmo? E eis meu motivo: No ultimo ano e meio tenho me divido entre paixões/passa tempos e minha vida real (profissional e estudantil). Estou prestes a me formar, bem, isto depende da greve das Universidades federais e não tenho trabalhado muito ultimamente, apenas fazendo algumas consultorias para amigos, que foram relativamente bem pagas, claro ... Bem, com isso meu tempo para minhas paixões ficou muito consumido, praticamente inexistente, por mais que a greve me de tempo, minha paixão principal nos últimos dois anos e meio sofreu uma grande derrota recentemente, isso mesmo, todos que lêem a minha fic sabe que eu sou completamente e perdidamente apaixonado por Harry&Hermione. Com o advento do livro VI e a entrevista dada pela JK a um site de fans ( um site onde nós H&Hr somos considerados imbecis que não deveriam nem ao menos estar vivos) onde ela praticamente diz com todas as letras que vai ser R/Hr no final, e o livro VI é bem claro quanto a isso também. Pra dizer que eu fiquei muito descontente com isto seria perda de tempo, não acham? Eu fiquei muito chateado, muito mais com a entrevista em si do que com o livro, que eu não li completamente, mas sei muito bem o que acontece nele, pelo menos o que vai acontecer no filme e os pontos principais.

Então, meu bloqueio de escritor, que já estava do tamanho do mundo, ficou ainda pior depois desta 'desilusão'. Tenho tentado por varias vezes escrever mais, mas não tenho conseguido, então passei meu tempo com minhas outras paixões, muito mais antigas que o mundo de HP, como os animes e o videogame, quando tenho tempo.

Pode parecer idiota que um cara de 24 anos, que tem uma vida relativamente agitada fique chateado por tão pouco, mas eu realmente acreditava estar certo em ser H&Hr no final dos livros. Leio livros 'pesados' desde os 12 anos de idade e sempre fui excelente aluno de Literatura, então, ser praticamente chamado de analfabeto e mal leitor pela JK naquela entrevista me deixou muito fulo, pra não dizer outras palavras. Acredito que fomos traídos pela JK e a própria afirma que não lê seu próprio trabalho, o que significa que lá no fundo, em algum momento enquanto ela escrevia o livro, talvez, ela quisesse fazer H&Hr, mas não vai ser mais assim. Eu não acredito mais na possibilidade real de acontecer. Mesmo que exista, ainda que infinitessimante minúscula, chance de acontecer, eu não acredito mais. Nunca vou abandonar este casal, que eu acredito, deveria acontecer. Eu escolhi o ideal, o difícil e correto ao fácil e não tão certo, pois JK é escritora o suficiente pra fazer a gente engolir R/Hr, mesmo que não fique lá essas coisas. Eu fiz esta escolha e até gosto da idéia de ser chamado de 'delusional' (desiludido) pelos /-&(¨$&¨¨&(¨(& que fizeram aquela maldita entrevista. Isto é tanto um desabafo, quanto um pedido de desculpas. Pra mim realmente se tornou difícil escrever alguma coisa neste mundo maravilhoso que a JK nos deu, pois a traição dela, como autora, de tomar partido de um dos muitos grupos e simplesmente desconsiderar os sentimentos e visões dos outros grupos como ela fez na entrevista, me tiraram muito do prazer que eu tinha escrevendo sobre este mundo.

Resumindo o que já ficou longo demais, não vejo muitas chances de voltar a escrever Arcanu Spiritu. Pelo menos não do jeito que escrevia antes da desg..er..quer dizer...livro VI. O mundo de HP depois deste maldito e infame livro não faz mais muito sentido, em vários aspectos. Os únicos que acham que tudo está certinho são os R/Hr, pois eles foram os únicos que ficaram quase 100 felizes com os livros e muitos entre eles acharam que o livro ficou meio estranho. Tenho amigos R/Hr que acharam tudo muito 'rápido' e meio mal explicado, mas isso realmente não importa mais.

Eu já tive meu coração despedaçado algumas vezes, então eu sei que eventualmente eu irei melhorar desta grande derrota sentimental. Com um pouco de sorte, encontro um pouco de inspiração na viagem que farei ao Japão em Janeiro, um sonho que tenho desde muito antes de alguns de vcs nascerem, finalmente será realizado.

Minha felicidade não está relacionada a H&Hr, mas eu seria muito mais feliz se ainda houvesse alguma chance real de acontecer nos livros, se a entrevista nunca houvesse acontecido, ou se pelo menos a JK tivesse sido mais inteligente e responsável para conosco, seu fieis leitores.

Então, fica aqui um até logo. O máximo que posso fazer por agora é dizer que se vcs quiserem posso passar pra vcs um resumão do que iria acontecer nos futuros capítulos e na continuação. E para aqueles que jogam Ragnarok Online, no bRO, procurem por Scier Cosmos, meu cavaleiro, passo um bom tempo jogando ultimamente, graças a esta greve que comprometeu meus planos pro ano que vem...mas como eu disse no começo, tudo acontece quando tem que acontecer e por um motivo, por mais doloroso e penoso que seja, eu vivo meus dias com este pensamento e acredito veementemente nisso, só cabe a nós nos esforçarmos para alcançar nossos objetivos. Sejam sempre vcs mesmo e acreditem que tem forças para chegar lá, onde quer que seja.

Até mais! Já ne!

PS- Se desejarem ler o resumão, deixem reviews e eu o passarei pra vcs, aqui no site mesmo. Muito obrigado por esses anos de companhia, nunca abandonem o que vcs realmente amam e acreditam, eu nunca vou abandonar H&Hr e sempre vou me divertir lendo fics com eles dois juntos, por mais que a JK sacaneie a gente nos livros!


End file.
